Our Story
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: This is the compilation of my four stories The Lonely Ice Queen, The Truth of Team RWBY, Reunited, and RWBY's Resolve. If you've been following these stories, the finale of the entire series is finally available. I hope you guys enjoy
1. Prologue

Our Story

Prologue

The snow was falling hard in the Dead Forest. The sound of thumping came from all directions. The bodies of beowolfs covered the snowy landscape. Among all the carnage, a small little girl in a red hoodie walked through the scene. She had her hands on the deadly weapon she called Crescent Rose. She scanned the area for any signs of straggling creatures of Grimm.

As she cleared the tree area, she came across a clearing. The land was nothing, but snow. But in the distance, she saw objects moving through the trees. Red eyes pierced the distant forest of trees. She continued to walk in the direction of danger. The creatures began to pursue her. As they grew closer, she didn't budge. She walked towards them with Crescent Rose in hand. The leaders of the pack leapt at her. Her scythe swung in both directions, sliced up the beast, and continued to advance on the beasts.

She approached the middle of the clearing and stopped. The beasts were beginning to surround her. She looked to the ground and noticed they were moving in. Her stance became low and swung her scythe in a circle. By shooting from within her spiral, she remained in the same place while slicing everything that tried to break through. That strategy eliminated and half the pack so she stopped and began to attack them. One by one, she cut off the limbs of each of the beowolfs leaving the ground covered in red. When she spotted the last one, she stared it down and waited for it to make the first move. It stood there for a while, but then decided to run off. She transformed her scythe into a sniper and took shot at the beowolf escaping. In the far distance, she saw the beast fall to the ground, headless.

She had triumphed. She decided that the day was old and left the forest. As she was walking to the edge of the forest, she noticed a shadow from the sky. She looked up and saw a paper falling from the sky. It flew to her and she grabbed it. It was letter. As she looked at the mysterious letter, she began to wonder. What's this doing here? How'd it find me? She opened it and bean to read it.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She was shocked. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. As the joy began to kick in, she turned the letter over. There was a small inscription. It read: Ruby Rose.

Ruby woke up. She sat up and looked out the window. The courtyard was covered in the rays of the sun. She stretched and looked to her teammates who were still sleeping.

"Hm, this is going to be a good day."

...

"Alright, so I've come up with a material that can withstand your weapon, but only for a brief amount of time so let's put it to the test. I've brought some of the best from my academy here to help train you. So let's begin."

First off, they started with a one on one match. She had her sword and he had a metal bow staff. He charged her with a strike to the head. She ducked a swung at his back. Immediately, he turned and retaliated with a shot to the gut and kicked her away. She got up from the ground at eyed her opponent. She focused on the task in front of her. Her sword came up to her face and took aim. Her sword turned blue and she sprang towards him. He lunged at her with his staff, but she leapt into the air. Her sword pierced him and he froze up. She then landed behind him with her sword, now with a red color. She stabbed him in the back which caused the ice to explode and send him to the other end of the room.

"That's enough."

"Wait, I thought I was going against the others too?"

"No no, I've seen enough."

"But I'm not done yet."

"Weiss! That's enough." He eyed her with anger and she retreated back to her room. As she came to the door of the room, there was a paper nailed to the wall. She ripped it off and opened.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She put the letter to her breasts and looked up in relief. All those days of training have finally paid off. I've been accepted.

Filled with happiness, she ran through her house looking for her parents. First, she found her mother and showed her the letter. Her mother was filled with joy and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Weiss. I'm so proud of you sweety."

"I'm going to find father." She ran off immediately without hearing what her mother said as she left.

"Father, father." He was nowhere to be found and the last place she came to was his room. The door was huge and had magnificent engravings on the door. Looking at the door always scared her for some reason, but this was too important to pass up. She slowly opened the door and saw him working at his desk across the desk. As she approached him, he was on the phone, yelling at the top of his lungs. Weiss slowly grew shy as she walked closer to his desk.

"Um father, I wanted to tell you something." He looked up at her in annoyance.

"Weiss, I'm working right now. I can't talk."

"I know, but it's just that.."

"Weiss! I don't care. I'm doing business right now." He pointed towards the door and continued his work. She walked out of his room with her head down in tears. She got out and closed the door behind her. She saw her mother waiting for her and she ran to her.

"Why is he always like this?"

"Honey, your father's a workaholic and just can't be interrupted these days. Weiss, I think I need to tell you something important."

Sniffling, "What?"

"You're father paid the school for you to get in."

"No!" Weiss woke up. She put her hands over her eyes. As she sat up, she whispered to herself,

"Get out of there." Ruby saw that Weiss was out of bed and climbed down to her.

"Hey Weiss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

...

She sliced off the head of one last robot. The head fell to the ground and so did hers. As she looked up, she saw the train furthering into the distance. What could she do? She remained there in silence and then a man passed by her.

"That was our second one this week."

"I know. I'm sorry, but..."

"No. I don't want to hear it. Just head back to the shack." She stood up and turned around in disappointment. As she disappeared into the forest, he continued to look where the train used to be. He tightened his grip on his sword, took a deep breath, and left.

When he returned to the shack, the girl was on her knees with just her shorts and bra on. He threw his coat on a chair and unsheathed his sword.

"You know why that train got away?"

"I lost my focus master."

"Exactly." He then slashed her back. "Do you know why you lost your focus?"

"No." He cut her on the left upper arm.

"Of course you don't. Your mind has been somewhere else. I don't know why, but now you're paying for your mistake." He then cut up her right forearm. He went over to the other side of the room to clean up his sword. By now, she was dripping blood. Tears were falling from her face. He faced back towards her and said,

"The reason why you lost your focus was because..." She interrupted,

"You lost the knowledge of what we're truly fighting for!" He eyed her with anger and cut up her left forearm. She yelled out in pain and he kicked her over.

"You have no right to speak now! The reason why you lost your focus was because you fail to see what we can accomplish. You shun your talents because you think everything is wrong. Your own ambitions are interrupting your progress here in the White Fang." He walked over to her, who was still on the ground in pain. He picked her up and brought her to her bed. He set her down to rest.

"Rest up. We're supposed to get another train tomorrow on those same tracks and hopefully, you don't screw up this time." He took his coat and sword and went back into the forest.

She laid on her stomach due to her back and arm injuries. She was in pain and continued to cry. For a few minutes, she remained motionless. As the pain started to subside, she looked up and saw her black sweater hanging from the wall. She walked over to it and brought it back to her bed. She grabbed her sword and cut off one of the sleeves. She then put it over her left arm. Unfortunately, the sweater was from when she was a little girl so it only went down to the middle of her forearm. Looking down, she noticed the cuts were all random. She then cut up the rest of her sweater. After some time, she was able to wrap small strands of sweater over her cuts. It was done. Her wounds were covered and ripped up sweater was on the ground. The only thing left on it was the White Fang insignia.

"I can't do this anymore."

She heard flapping coming from the door. She looked up and it was a piece of paper wedged between the door and the door hinge. She walked over to it and read it.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She read the letter in confusion. I didn't apply there. I've never even heard of Beacon Academy. She turned the letter over, but before she could read it, her master came back in.

"What is that?"

"A letter."

"To?"

"Me, I think."

"Impossible." He walked over and swiped it out of her hand. Her read the letter with haste and noticed the recipient of the letter. He crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

"Impossible. You're not going and that's that." He stormed off again in anger. "You better be ready for tomorrow," he said in the distance.

She went over to the crumpled up letter and read the back.

Blake Belladonna

...

"Tell us why you're here!"

"And why should I do that?" The man slapped her in the face.

"Because. You barged in on our poker game, severely injured many of my men, and you didn't even have an appointment."

"Oh that's cute, you guys offer appointments. Man, your leader must be a real bitch." Another man in the room hit her in the gut with the butt of his gun.

"Enough!" As she stood up, he grabbed her by the cheeks. "Listen here blondie, you treat us with respect. You have no right to say that stuff her, you have no right to even be here so you should get the hell out of here or I will end you." As he pulled away from her face, he ripped off a little piece of hair which she saw in his hand.

"Oh, I think it's you who will end." She gave him a smirk and then her eyes turned red. She was being held captive by two men who were holding her arms. She pulled her arms in towards her body which caused the two guys to ram into each other. She then kicked them both to the other side of the room where her weapon was located. All of the other men in the room pulled out their weapons and started to pursue her.

One guy took a low swing at her and she dove right over the blade. She landed right behind him and knocked him to the ground with a swipe to his feet. The next two had machine guns and were lighting up the place. She quickly leaped out of the way of their bullets and hid behind a metal pillar. Against the wall, she spotted two small pipes and grabbed them. She revealed herself to the gunners and started running at them. They fired away and she used various flips and rolls to get to them unharmed. As she neared them, she did a barrel flip towards them to knock them to the floor. They landed on both sides of her and swung the pipes into their nuts. She looked up and saw her weapon. She ran towards it and more men put themselves in between her and her weapon. She easily made her way through them with punches and kicks to the face and nuts.

As she threw the last guy to the wall, she walked to her weapon in joy. She reached out her hand, but then she was suddenly knocked back. She got up and saw one last guy standing there with a hammer.

"Ah finally, you guys are giving me a challenge."

"I don't think so sweetheart." He ran at her swinging his hammer around his body. She jumped over him and grabbed onto the swinging hammer. She looked at him and he looked at her. She began to put her weight into the hammer which brought him off the ground. She then regained her stance on the ground and threw the hammer to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with such force that he barely stood up. But as he tried to stand up, he saw the hammer flying right at him and nailed him in the gut. She knew he was done and resumed to retrieve her weapon. She grabbed the guns and put them on her arms. After reuniting with her counterpart, she walked back to the last guy and squashed his nuts with her boot.

"Where is he?"

Squeakily, "I don't know. He never tells us anything."

" I seriously doubt that." She pressed down even harder.

"Alright, alright. He's at the club on 8th Avenue."

"Thank you for your kind service." She removed her boot from his nuts and kicked him right through the wall.

She walked over to where his body was to see where she could go, but saw something hanging out of his jacket. She picked it up and read it out loud.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She was super excited, but was confused at the same time.

"Who's this for?" She turned the note over. Yang Xiao Long.

Yang opened her eyes and saw the sun reflecting off the walls in her room. She got out of bed and stretched. As she brought her arms down, she looked to her partner who was still in bed. She was sitting up with her eyes in her hands.

"Hey, Blake, are you okay?" She looked up at Yang, her eyes red and full of tears.

"No."

End of Prologue


	2. Volume 1

Our Story

Volume I

The Lonely Ice Queen

During those 12 hours of searching for Blake, everyone in Team RWBY had some time to think. Yang really just wanted her partner back. Ruby was worried something awful happened to her. Weiss, of all people, was thinking the most of their situation. Oddly enough, she was reevaluating herself as a person. Am I a good person for doing that? Is she who I think she is? Am I who I should be? I miss Ruby...What? All these things were running rampant inside her head, but how did Ruby find her way into my head, Weiss thought.

After they found Blake and resolved their conflict, they went back to their dorms and slept the night away. During the week, it wasn't fun for Weiss because every time she tried to concentrate on battling, Ruby would come to her mind. Ugh! Just shake it off Weiss, she's only a distraction to you.

As that week came to a close, Ruby decided to spend some time with Blake to try and forget about what happened last week. They left for the weekend and told nobody where they were going so that left Weiss and Yang alone by themselves.

Yang took advantage of the weekend and just stayed in bed and cleaned her Ember Celicas. On the other hand, Weiss was becoming very strange. She paced back and forth across the room nearly the entire weekend. Finally, Yang decided to ask,

"Weiss, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing! I'm just wondering when they'll come back."

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon." And went back to caring for her weapon.

Weiss had definitely changed after what happened to Blake. She become so attached to Ruby that she truly was missing her. It seemed nearly impossible for her to think about Ruby since she can't stand her, but inside, Weiss really likes her. So eventually, Weiss went to her bed and dug her head into her pillow in frustration.

"Yang, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Does Ruby ever talk about me?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." During their little conversation, all Weiss could do was stare at Yang and imagine Ruby laying there, across the room.

"Yang, could I sleep with you tonight? I'm feeling really lonely tonight."

"Um... sure?" Weiss immediately ran to Yang and snuggled close as if they were getting ready to do big spoon, little spoon. Yang was very confused about what was happening, but decided to let it go. She petted Weiss' hair and eventually went to sleep.

A couple hours later, Ruby and Blake came back quietly, realizing that Weiss and Yang were sleeping. What they didn't expect to see was Weiss sleeping with Yang. Blake was kind of confused, but too tired to think so she got into her night gown and went to sleep. Ruby, on the other hand, had a dirty look on her face(kind of like a how could you face). She sat on her bed and just looked at Weiss sleeping like an angel. In her head, Ruby always had a thing for Weiss, but seeing her with Yang made Ruby feel jealous. It wasn't until Ruby looked at the clock which said 4:00am when she finally fell asleep.

When the next week started, Ruby refused to talk to Weiss. Whenever Weiss tried to bring up something about battle or anything Ruby just didn't respond. Ruby was now only affiliating with Blake, not even her own sister. Usually her and Weiss walk back to their rooms after class when it's late at night, but Weiss knew that Ruby didn't want to see her so she left with Pyrrha.

When Ruby arrived back at her room, she heard some interesting noises. She heard moans. What is going on in there, she thought.

"Blakey loves Yang!"

Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor. She overheard a lot of things that surprised her.

"So Yang, what happened that night after Ruby and I came back?"

"Oh, Weiss was just feeling lonely. Yeah, it was kind of weird so I let her sleep with me because I kind of felt bad. It was nothing serious. Don't worry Blakey, you're the one I care about more."

As Ruby heard the last of their conversation, she decided to leave and find Weiss. I can't believe I acted like such a bitch... Oh my god, I'm starting to act like her, too. A lot of things were running through her head like how she was going to apologize to her.

The first place she searched was the locker room. The locker room is very open so by seeing no one there, she decided to leave. But, as she was opening the door, she heard a beautiful voice coming from the showers. Ruby became entranced. She had never heard anything more beautiful and when she peeked through the door to the showers, she saw Weiss. Weiss was completely naked with her hair down. This was it, this is how I'm going to make it up to her, Ruby thought.

Ruby opened the door and made her way to the shower Weiss was in. She unveiled the curtain and reached out her hands to pin Weiss to the wall. She kissed Weiss with such passion that they almost forgot to breathe.

"I love you Weiss, and I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk to you." She continued to kiss Weiss passionately. Ruby's tongue began to enter and search through Weiss' mouth. Her hands also started to become curious and began to massage Weiss' breasts. This pleased her to the point where she started to moan. Ruby's talent started to show as she kissed Weiss around the neck while stripping herself down to her underwear.

"I'm sorry, too." Weiss said. Ruby was finding her way down Weiss' body when she said,

"Shut up." She then shoved her face into Weiss' pussy. Immediately, Weiss began to moan and whisper Ruby's name. Her hands were rubbing Weiss' pussy in a circular motion that made her start to get a little wet. Ruby then invited her hands into Weiss' pussy and started thrusting back and forth. Weiss was feeling so pleased that she grabbed Ruby's wrist and made more vigorous motions into her own pussy. Ruby was doing such a great job that Weiss was getting that twitch and came hard. She couldn't hold herself up anymore so she fell to the ground with Ruby's hand still inside her.

"Oh my God! Ruby, how did you do that."

"I don't know. I just love you so much."

"Thank you, Ruby. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody about us."

"Me either."

As emotions finally settled among Team RWBY, they were preparing for the biggest day of the year: The Vale Tournament. Students for many different academies come here to fight it out and see who is the best among the ones in training. During the tournament, all weapons are mechanically tampered with so that they can't cause any life threatening injuries to their opponents.

Ruby and Weiss decided to train together. Ruby worked on her speed and Weiss worked on her tactics. During practice, Ruby had no chance against Weiss, not because of her glyphs, it was the fact that Weiss is much smarter in a battlefield situation. So Weiss(finally being nice), gave Ruby some pointers, but it did nothing for Ruby was just captivated by her pearl blue eyes.

"Ruby! Focus, we only have a couple days left until the tournament and I'm losing this thing."

Snapping out of her trance, "Sorry Weiss, let's go again."

The day has come. The city was decorated once again, boats were filling up the docks, and everyone was excited for the day ahead. Students from Alter, Northway, and other prestigious academies were filling up the town. Even some unknown kids were making their way to the tournament.

As the day started out, all the contestants lined up at the center of the city to find out who they were fighting against. Weiss faced Amy Ross of Pristine Academy. Blake was up against Timmy Tan of Alter Academy. Yang had to go against Carden Winchester(trust me, you'll like it). Ruby was going against Star Ayward, but she didn't belong to a school.

Weiss was the first match of the day so the rest of the team got to watch. The match was very quick. She easily outsmarted her in every way which won by loss of aura. Ruby immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Ruby, come on! Not now."

"Sorry, you did great."

Blake's match was next and it wasn't pretty. Blake was down in aura the entire match until the last second when she used her whipping ability to knock Timmy to the ground for a victory pin. Yang, on the other hand, loved her first match. Once Carden started to charge her, she blew him away with one punch of her Ember Celicas. No one was surprised she won.

When it was time for Ruby's match, Weiss reminded her to fight smart. Immediately, Ruby was intimidated by her opponent's Iron Fists. In her head, she thought, I could easily outmaneuver her. Those things must weigh a ton. The match started Ruby decided to let Star make the first move. She took a huge swing and Ruby ducked to come around her back, but when Ruby swung around, nobody was there. Boom, Ruby was punched in the ribs from underneath her stance. Then Ruby used her gun for speed, but Star snuck underneath her scythe and punched her in the gut into the air. Star, then, jumped into the sky and punched Ruby back to Earth. The officials called match, but Ruby wasn't moving. Paramedics were called over, but didn't tell anyone of her condition. They rushed her to the hospital with Weiss on their tails.

Yang shouted, "Weiss, what about the tournament!"

"What about it?!" Weiss replied.

Inside Ruby's room, nothing could be heard, except for the ominous sound of the monitor going off every second. Beep... Beep... Beep

Weiss sighed. She was in Ruby's room all day. Yang and Blake came and went because they were still in the tournament. And also, the doctor said Ruby **will** recover. Weiss remained by Ruby's side, holding her hand. Once again, she was alone. As the day grew late, Yang and Blake finally came back with a big trophy.

Yang said excitedly, "I won it for Ruby."

"Yeah, she did amazing" Blake said. "How's Ruby doing?"

"She's been doing fine" Weiss said with sadness.

"Hey, uh Weiss, I think we should let Ruby rest for the night."

"But, she is resting."

"I meant, alone Weiss. You need your rest too."

"I can do that here, Yang. Thank you very much!"

"Alright then. Blake, let's head back home."

"Okay. Look after Ruby for us, Weiss" Blake said.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." As they left, Weiss started to cry. How could this happen? I told her everything I knew and she did everything right. Her mind was everywhere. All she could feel now is guilt. I let this happen to her.

"I'm so sorry Ruby! This is all my fault."

"Excuse me," the doctor said, "Ruby should be able to go home tomorrow."

Weiss couldn't give a response. She was too demoralized about herself and she continued to cry. There was rustling among the sheets and weak voice whispered,

"No it's not Weiss. Don't blame yourself."

"Ruby?" Weiss couldn't get a response because she fell asleep immediately after. Just those couple of words made Weiss enjoy the rest of her night that much more.

When morning hit, Weiss was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Wake up, Weiss! Today's the day!"

"How do you feel?"

"Better, but my ribs still hurt."

Yang and Blake came in at the right time to give Ruby a big hug.

"Uh, guys? This kind of hurts."

"Oh, sorry sis. I just missed you so much."

As they finished up their little reunion, the team went back to their dorms, filled with delight. Everyone continued to bombard Ruby with questions, concerns, and a whole bunch of hugs. Weiss remained quiet because she was waiting for the right time to talk with her without any interruptions. All she did was smile and hug her to her heart's content. Ruby really enjoyed all of this attention, aside from the fact that she's still unhealthy. She even got to eat Ren's pancakes since he heard about the incident and felt bad. All of Team JNPR spent they're day with Ruby.

Weiss, on the other hand, was starting to get a little upset. She kept thinking that everyone just needs to give her some space. Blake was constantly reading to her. Yang did not let he leave her sight. Pyrrha was asking about her battle strategy, of course. Nora just wanted pancakes. Jaune and Ren were just being good guy friends and made sure she was alright.

As the day came to an end, everyone went back to their rooms and prepared for the next day. Ruby couldn't get to her bed so she asked Weiss if she could sleep with her. Weiss had to agree since Ruby has the top bunk and can't get up there due to her injury. Blake and Yang fell asleep very quickly which left Ruby and Weiss alone. As she hoped Weiss began to start asking Ruby about what happened.

"Ruby, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, she just outsmarted me."

"That's impossible, I gave you every outcome possible in practice. I did that so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Weiss, I don't know. She was just better than me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's been a long and you need to rest."

"Good night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby."

Ruby was able to fall asleep first which left Weiss to her own thoughts yet again. She has to be hiding something. I mean, I trust her, but I trained her to the fullest potential so what the heck? Weiss just kept petting Ruby's hair and thinking why. I know Ruby, she's not one to give up in a fight. When we were in the forest for the first time, she constantly wanted to fight.

Weiss has never been this troubled in her life. Everything always has been straight up for her, but this is something that she can't solve. It has to be me. What else could it be? She sighed. I just need to get some sleep and stop worrying about what happened. It's over and Ruby's fine. We'll just have to work harder.

As the week continued for Team RWBY, Weiss was always by Ruby, making sure nothing bad happened to her. Whenever they were in class and the professors asked for volunteers for physical activities, Ruby would always try, but Weiss would immediately slap her hand down and say, "Are you nuts?!" Yang and Blake started to give Ruby her space, but Weiss was remembered what Professor Port said: Stay vigilant. She definitely is taking the "best teammate" mentality to extremes with Ruby.

Ruby was very appreciative of all that Weiss was doing for her, but Ruby kept telling her stop worrying about her, but she never listened. At the end of the week, Yang told Ruby that they were going to go visit Qrow for the weekend and she became so excited that she ran for her things and was ready to leave. It's been quite a while since Ruby's seen her uncle and since he heard about what happened, he really wanted to see her.

Unfortunately, Ruby was taken away from Weiss once again. That just left her and Blake alone for the weekend.

It was actually really good for them because they caught up on a lot of things and felt closer as friends. Questions spanned from childhood memories to first encounters in the Emerald Forest. This was the first time Weiss' mind was able to get away from Ruby. Blake was a very easy person to talk to because now, she had nothing to hide and wanted Weiss to like her.

"So how'd you get out?"

"My master became corrupt and said that violence was the only way. So I abandoned him. And he's never looked for me since."

"Wow."

"What about you? How'd you deal with your father?"

"I didn't. After I starting seeing how he acted after coming home, I never talked to him and he never talked to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he never did have anything nice to say to me. So how's Yang doing?"

"Oh my God, she's amazing. She's taught me more than my old master did in the 10 years we were together. She's supportive, caring, and very smart. Ruby's lucky to have a sister like her. And I'm lucky to have a partner like her. How's Ruby?"

"She's slowly progressing. It's so hard to get her to concentrate during practice. I mean, I know she's young, but she has the potential to be greater than anyone here and me being her partner, it's almost guaranteed that that'll happen."

"Well Weiss, you can't expect her to be like you. She's her own person and only she can discover that. What you're doing is great and all, but you need to let her grow on her own too. Haven't you noticed that Yang barely talks to her during battle?"

"Yeah, but that's because Yang is so focused on herself to worry about Ruby."

"You're wrong. Yang is always watching Ruby. In battle, her eyes constantly look back and forth at Ruby, making sure she's doing what she needs to be doing. Yang trusts her enough to know what she's doing. I think you should start doing the same."

"Hmm." Weiss laid flat on her bed and just thought. Am I pushing her too hard? Am I just pushy? I have been quite teacherish to Ruby. Maybe Blake's right. She pulled out her touchpad and the first thing that popped up was the news.

"Breaking news! One of the participants of the Vale tournament is now being pursued for illegal amounts of dust. Suspect Star Awyard was found to have over 50 pounds of dust in her possession. She has now fled the city and we need your help to find her. This is her picture and if you know anything about her whereabouts, contact the Vale Police department. As the picture came up on the screen, Weiss was puzzled. Is that... No way, it can't be. Wasn't she...? Weiss had hit a rock. She couldn't think, she didn't know what to think.

"Hey Blake, come here. Does she look familiar?"

"Yeah, she kind of looks like you. That's weird, Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

Weiss became so puzzled by that news report that she paused Star's picture and eventually fell asleep. It was quite early, but Weiss was sleeping and Blake decided to go out for a bit. Ruby and Yang came back. Yang decided to go out and look for Blake and Ruby went to bed. As she climbed into bed, she saw a light coming from Weiss' bed. She grabbed the touchpad and saw Star. She immediately grew timid and sneakily put the touchpad back where she found it.

As morning came around, Weiss remembered her touchpad was by her side, but noticed that Star's face was still being displayed. She, then, proceeded to wake up Ruby.

"Ruby?! Is this true?!"

"What are you talking about?" she said tiredly.

"Her face! Tell me you didn't lose because of it."

"Of course not. Do you think I'm that dumb?"

"Maybe. Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because she was better than me," slowly and timidly.

"Uh! God Ruby, you lost because she reminds you of me, doesn't she?!"

Of course, Ruby couldn't bring herself to say yes, but she had to because she couldn't lie to Weiss.

Sigh. "Yes. I'm sorry. It's just that we spent so much time together before the tournament that my eyes started to see everything being you. You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ruby! It's not the fact that you didn't do it on purpose, it's that you could of won. I'm sorry that I've been such a distraction to you."

Immediately after saying that, she left with haste. Ruby had no desire to follow her because she knew Weiss was right and had nothing to say to her. Yang woke up from the slammed door.

"Hey Ruby, what happened?"

"Nothing." She grabbed her clothes and went to the showers.

Yang was puzzled so she decided to follow her. As she was leaving the room, Blake wanted to know what was going on. Yang went over to Blake and just told her that her sister's going through some things. Yang gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"If you need some help, you can call me!" she yelled as Yang left the room.

When Yang followed her to the showers, she gave her some privacy while still intruding.

"Ruby! What happened?! You know you can tell me anything!"

"It's nothing Yang, just go away!" As she got into the shower, she fell to the ground in tears. This is all my fault. If I didn't act like a child, none of this would of happened. What happened to me? As her mind started to clear up, she realized that she was in the exact shower she and Weiss were in when they became friends. She started to cry again. It was here that started it all. It was me interrupting her shower. I just... wanted her to know that she's not alone anymore, but apparently that won't work. She continued her shower in agony and returned to her room. No one was there and on her bed, there was a note.

Dear Ruby,

I'm sorry. I can't keep living the way we have been. I've decided the best way for you to be the best you can be is for me to be a very small part of your life. It was fun being with you. No one has cared more about me than you and you staying through all of my princessness really means a lot to me. But it's time for me to start caring about you. You have the potential to be the best in Vale and I think I'm hindering you to be that person. Before I truly knew you, you were already fantastic and that's how you need to work; without me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not the right person who should be teaching you. I'll still be the best teammate you've ever had, but it'll be from afar. This pains me o write and it wouldn't be any easier to tell you in person. I'm sorry. It's better for both me and you that I'm alone.

Love,

Weiss

Ruby was appalled. Is this really happening? My one goal was to keep this team a team, but now, Weiss is breaking away...and it's because of me.

Unfortunately, Ruby had to go on through her day. She didn't see Weiss at all. Every time she shook the thought of being separated from Weiss, Ruby would see Yang and Blake holding hands, enjoying themselves. It was hard for Ruby to focus at all, but the strange thing was that Weiss idea was working. Ruby's fighting ability rapidly improved. Most days in her battle class, she would volunteer since Weiss was no longer in that class, but one day, as she finished a demonstration, she looked in the back of the room and saw Weiss. They met eyes, but Weiss left the room immediately in tears. Ruby stuck out her arm and wanted to call out her name, but she knew it wouldn't have done anything.

When she went back to her room, she caught Weiss in the room.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby? I...uh, was just getting my touchpad."

"Weiss, why are you hiding from us. I miss you. Your team misses you."

"I'm not gone forever."

"I know, it's just...we're supposed to be together. Why were you in my class today. I thought you dropped it."

"Yeah, I had a free day in my other class so I thought I would check up on you. All I can I say is that I'm so proud of you. See! You don't always need me here. I'm always here."

Ruby and Weiss hugged it out in happiness. As they were about kiss each other, the school alarm went off.

"Attention students, please head to the locker room and prepare your arms. This is not a drill!" Ruby and Weiss knew that this moment had to wait. Weiss gave Ruby a little kiss on the cheek and headed to locker room.

The voice continued to repeat its message for 5 minutes. All graduating year teams were accounted for. The freshman locker room only carried three teams so they were the first to be ready. Professor Goodwitch was the advisor for the freshman teams.

"Attention students, as you all should be aware of, our school is under attack. We are not quite sure by who, but we know that we must defend what's rightfully ours. We need you to split up into your teams and set up a perimeter around our the school. Nothing gets in or out, but your number priority is to observe the situation. Are we clear?" Everyone gave her a worried nod and headed off to their positions.

Team CRDL took the back entrance to the school. Team JNPR guarded the underground exit. Team RWBY had control of the main entrance to the school.

"Hey Blake, what do you see?"

"Just a bunch of ships. I can't tell who they belong to though."

Blake was responsible for watching over the front gate. The rest of the team stood back. They all were very concerned about the situation. What was happening? What caused this? Are we ready? All these questions were asked among each other during their mission of observation and defense.

As the day went on, Blake began to see the ships descend and drop off tons of soldiers. They were assembling in the city.

"Anything else happening?"

"Their troops are starting to assemble and it doesn't look pretty." The team got up to Blake's vantage point to see the truth and she was right. As the team looked down, they saw hundreds of troops lining up in the streets with unknown amounts of firepower.

"What should we do?" said Blake.

"We need to get in contact with Ozpin and the other teams so they know what we're up against." Weiss decided to take command of this mission because she saw Ruby's face and knew that she was too young for this kind of roll.

Yang decided to be the messenger.

"Are you sure about this? This is a very serious job."

"Blake, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Protect Weiss and Ruby for me, okay?"

"Okay." Yang gave her a little kiss on the cheek and ran off to find Ozpin. As the team said their goodbyes, they checked the town again and saw that the troops were beginning to march on the school. Weiss was started to become worried. She's never had to go against so many enemies. Even the beowulf situation in Emerald Forest wasn't this many. She looked to her left and saw that Ruby had a smile on her face and was ready to fight. To her right, she saw Blake. She remained calm and readied herself for what was ahead.

The enemy on the ground were shooting up cables to make the climb up to the school. Team RWBY started to cut the cables, preventing their ascension. As they cut more and more cables, the enemy airships started to attack. Their goal was to prevent Team RWBY from cutting their cables and they were succeeding. Their firepower was so great that it knocked all of them back into a defensive mode. Just as they were running back to the main gate, one last shot was made at them, but it only hit one person. Weiss. She went sailing toward the gate and fell to the ground unconscious.

Ruby and Blake both saw what happened and ran to her.

"Blake, what do we do? We're down 2 people now." Being as calm as she could, she said,

"We need to stand our ground and protect Weiss and this school at all costs." Ruby put Weiss as far back as possible and prepared for the ground troops. A few minutes later, they began to see figures climb onto the main campus.

"This is it" Blake said. The troops started to advance, but Ruby and Blake heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Get back!" They turned their heads to see Yang running towards them with her finger pointed at the school tower. They saw numerous lights come towards them. They hit the floor and when they looked up, all they could see was dust and no trace of any troops.

"I got Ozpin and he assembled all the hunters and huntresses. They're gonna shoot them down." As Yang finished up, the team saw ships fall to the earth and a force field was engulfing the school. They looked back at the school and saw every professor doing what they do best. They were saved.

"Yang, Weiss is injured."

"Oh no. Let's get her to one of the professors now." The team ran back to the school. Everyone with relief on their faces, except for Ruby. She was worried more than ever.

"So Doc, is Weiss gonna be okay?"

"Right now, we don't know. In Ruby's description, it sounded like her injury should of killed her, but she is in stable condition right now so we'll just have to wait."

"Okay, thanks Doc." Yang headed back to the main room of infirmary.

"Yang, how's Weiss doing?!"

"They don't know Ruby. All they're saying is that she's lucky to be alive."

"Well, can I...we see her?"

"I don't think so Rubes, I think she needs her rest." Yang, with a sad look on her face, put her arm around Blake and left.

Of course, Ruby disobeyed her and tried to get to Weiss' room. She crept through the halls and hid in rooms to avoid the roaming doctors. It took her about 10 minutes to weave through the infirmary and find Weiss' room. When she found Weiss, she was devastated. Weiss had a cast on her left arm and both her body and her head had tape around it. She slowly walked over to Weiss in sadness.

"Weiss?" There was no response. Ruby sighed.

"Weiss. If you're there, I want you to know that I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm the leader of this team and I should have done my part to protect you. And I failed." Ruby started to cry.

...

"Hey, uh Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Ruby hasn't come back, has she?"

Blake was reading her book at the time, but the question struck her as odd.

"No. I haven't. I wonder where she is?"

"Yeah me too. Wait, did she even leave the infirmary with us?"

"Actually, when I think about it, no she didn't?"

"We should probably check back at the infirmary."

"Yeah you're right." They both got ready and headed to the infirmary.

When they got back, they asked the desk person for Weiss' room and she gave it to them. It took them quite a while to find her room since the woman didn't give them any directions. When they finally found her room, they, thankfully, found Ruby sleeping next to Weiss. They felt really bad because this was the first time they actually saw Weiss in that condition.

Yang went over to Ruby and whispered,

"Hey Ruby, let's go home."

Ruby, half asleep, mumbled,

"Nnooo." Yang picked her up and brought her back to the room. She put Ruby on Weiss' bed since she was too tired to put her on her own bed. Yang decided to sleep with Blake for the night in sadness.

"Blake, did you see what happened to Weiss?"

"Yeah. She was really banged up."

"I feel really bad for Ruby. I mean like, her having to witness something like that."

"Seriously. Doesn't she also have like a thing for Weiss?"

"Yeah, but she told me not to talk about it around her. She's kind of sensitive about the whole situation."

"Why? She likes her right?"

"Yeah, it's just that Weiss is older and almost like another sister to her."

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna try to sleep. Good night Yang."

"Good night Blakey. And don't worry, I'll never let anything like that happen to you."

"Thank you Yang. I love you."

" I love you too." Yang gave Blake a kiss and went to sleep.

Ruby was tossing and turning all night thinking of Weiss. She didn't actually sleep. She just had her eyes closed, trying to sleep. All she saw were images of explosions. Then she would see Weiss. Ruby attempted to run towards her, but then somehow, an explosion caused Ruby to become separated from her. She ran through the smoke to find Weiss on the ground, unconscious.

"Weiss." Ruby opened her eyes and got up from her bed. She continued to cry and put hands over her face. She would occasionally look at Yang and Blake. They looked so peaceful. Yang's arm around Blake. Blake's hand on Yang's. Ruby started to feel worse than she already did.

Ruby began to think: Yang does so much for Blake. She loves her. She protects her. Why can't I do that for Weiss. I mean, I feel the exact same way about her as Yang does Blake. What is wrong with me? My mind is always thinking about what's best for my team. Where's Weiss in all this thinking?

Ruby leaned back into bed and just looked straight up. The pillow smelt just like Weiss. She breathed out and shut her eyes tight.

The hospital room's silence was broken by a soft groan. Weiss slowly opened her eyes and sat up in pain. The doctor came in just in time to put Weiss back in bed.

"No. Don't do that. You're still not healthy enough to sit up. I'm sorry. Oh yeah, one of your friends called this morning and said she'd be coming by to visit."

Weiss' eyes widened. She didn't want Ruby to see her like this. Unfortunately, she's unaware of Ruby being by her side during her first day's stay.

"Wait!" she called to the doctor. "Can you tell her that I'm not available right now."

"Why? Don't you want to see your friends?"

"Not like this! Are you stupid?" The doctor just gave her an approval nod and left the room. Weiss was stressed out. She wanted to see Ruby, but didn't want to be in the vulnerable situation she was in. She needed to be strong, but there was no way that that could happen. She had been told to be the best teammate and to be injured wasn't part of her plan.

A few minutes, Weiss heard footsteps coming towards her door with a loud, "Weiss!" Then the footsteps stopped.

"I'm sorry sweety, Weiss is in really bad condition and can't be visited right now. I'm sorry."

"But...I wanted to see her today."

"You can come again some other time, but not today. I'm sorry."

As the conversation came to an end, Weiss heard those familiar footsteps trudge away from her room. Ruby was leaving. Weiss began to cry. I'm sorry Ruby, Weiss thought. I just don't you to have to see me like this. I know it's bad, but this is better for you. I'm sorry.

Weiss truly felt that she was hurting more than Ruby was. She hasn't seen her team in 2 days. She hasn't seen Ruby in 2 days. She began to hurt more inside.

The doctor came back in with a vase of white roses. Weiss asked who they were from, even though she knew who gave them to her. The doctor told her that a small girl with a red hood dropped them off. She knew she had to leave. It wasn't going to help her by staying there, avoiding Ruby. She told him that she was going home and didn't take no for an answer. She gathered her things and left.

On her way home, her arm started to regain strength. Her head was rid of headaches and her body was no longer aching. Was this the solution to her troubles? Is she suppose to be with Ruby? As oddly as it sounds, Weiss was starting to believe it. She was lost when Ruby got hurt during the tournament. She never battled better when she was with Ruby. All these things running through her head got her home much easier.

She got to her room and pressed her ear against the door. It was pretty quiet inside except for a small voice. All that when on inside was sighing and some whimpers. Weiss opened the door to see Ruby hugging Crescent Rose.

"Hi Ruby, I'm back." Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and ran over to hug Weiss.

"Weiss! I've missed you so much. I didn't know if you were going to make it. The doctor told me you were in bad condition. Are you okay? Wait...how come here and not there?

"So you're not happy to see me?"

"No, no. It's just that I went in today and they didn't let me see you."

"Oh, I didn't know about that. I need to lie down." Ruby quickly went over Weiss' bed and flattened it out. She also fluffed Weiss' pillow so it was comfortable for her. Weiss got into bed and laid there staring at Ruby and Ruby was staring at Weiss.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I really missed you." Weiss gave Ruby a smile and Ruby's face started blush.

"I...I missed you too."

"You already said that."

"Oh." Ruby giggled

"Ruby, come here." She got on the bed, next to Weiss.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something. I need you in my life."

"But Weiss, I'm already in your life. I know that."

"No. I mean, I want to be with. I've been thinking and whenever I'm alone, I'm lost. I don't where to go or what to do. You're my clarity. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Like when you were in the hospital, I rarely left your side and even when I was with you, I just...didn't know. You get it?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Do you?"

"No." Ruby started to kiss Weiss. Her arms were around Weiss and Weiss had her healthy hand on Ruby's cheek. Weiss' tongue entered Ruby's mouth and Ruby returned the favor. Ruby's hands started to venture down to Weiss' breasts. Ruby knew that she had to be delicate with her since she was still injured. Her hands started to massage Weiss breasts and Weiss started moan. Ruby put her focus on making Weiss feel good, but Weiss continued to kiss Ruby's face. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's and moved it down to her panties. Ruby started to rub gently and Weiss' moans started to grow. Ruby was kissing Weiss' neck and Weiss was enjoying the time she was having with Ruby. AS Ruby began to increase her speed, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand. She shivered,

"Oh Ruby, that's enough. I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Okay." Ruby and Weiss returned to kissing each other passionately. They were so lost in each other's love that they didn't even notice the door open.

Blake and Yang were standing in the entrance. Ruby and Weiss ended their love session in respect to Blake and Yang.

"Hey Weiss! Your home! Welcome back!"

"Yeah, How do you feel?"

She tried to get up from behind Ruby, "I better...ish. They're still a lot of things that hurt."

"So then, you're technically not better."

Ruby turned from Weiss, "Yang, you know what she means!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Well, we're all glad that your back honey."

"Me too Yang, me too."

"So how'd you get out so soon?"

"I just told them that I couldn't be there any longer."

"Oh, that makes sense. I mean, who would mess with you when you say something like that. Well, it's nice to have you back Weiss."

"It feels great to be back Yang." The team reunited once again and went to bed.

As morning started, Yang woke up to door closing. She checked the other side of the room and saw Ruby and Weiss still sleeping with each other. She got off from her bed and noticed that Blake was gone and figured she was the one who left just a second ago. Yang got ready and tried to find her. She looked everywhere inside the building, but she wasn't anywhere. Yang went back into her room and looked out the window and saw a small black figure in the distance. She went outside and saw that it was Blake, still in her nightgown.

"Hey Blakey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" There was no response. She turned to Yang and gave her smile. Yang sat beside her on the bench.

"Come on, what's going? You know you can tell me."

"It's just...I love you so much." She threw her arms around Yang and kissed her.

"Blake, why are you acting like this? You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know. And I love you...it's just...never mind." Blake put her face in her hands. Yang was confused. She ran her fingers through Blake's hair and Blake finally looked up at Yang.

"Blake, if you're worried about me, don't be. I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you." Yang brushed Blake's hair behind her ear.

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about what happened to Weiss and what Ruby had to go through. I've gone through something like this. My master got seriously injured when he first took me in as his apprentice and I was scared. I didn't know what I had to do. That feeling of loss and despair is something that I never want to experience again." Blake started to cry.

Yang felt really bad. Yang knew that she always took risks and put her own life in danger and she finally started to see what it was doing to Blake. She touched Blake's cheek and Blake looked up once again.

"Blake, I swear to you. Nothing will ever happen to me and I promise to care for you as long as you're my partner."

This troubled Blake even more and resorted to looking at the ground through her hands. Those were the exact words Adam gave to her when he vowed to train her. Yang got on her knees in front of Blake. She pulled Blake's hands away from her face. Blake looked at Yang with puffy eyes.

"Blake. I would never lie to you. I love you and if there's anything I can do to prove it to you, I'll do it." Blake finally gave a repsonse.

"You've already have." Blake returned her love with a kiss.

"So we both need to get ready. Would you like join me in the showers?"

"Actually Yang, I got a better idea. Let's skip class and just stay home."

"Alright. I'm fine with that."

They got back to their room and Ruby and Weiss were gone by then. Blake closed the door and immediately threw Yang onto her bed. She got on top of Yang and started to kiss her passionately. Whenever Yang tried to touch Blake, she grabbed Yang's hands and shoved them back onto the bed and told her to relax. Blake even took off her bow. She took of Yang's clothes and started to suck on Yang's boobs. After Yang was warmed up, Blake removed her clothes down to her underwear. She then made her way down to Yang's pussy. As she stared at Yang's pussy, she looked up at her and Yang gave her the approval to proceed. Blake slowly licked Yang's pussy. Up and down she went and Yang started to grab the sheets on Blake's bed. Blake then started to put her tongue inside Yang and she began to moan loudly. As she continued, her face started to get wet and Yang started too twitch. Since Yang climaxed, Blake knew to touch her gently. She moved back up to Yang and continued to kiss her.

As they both grew tired, Blake laid on her right side with Yang right behind her. Yang had her hand on Blake's breast and started to massage it.

"Yang, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, but I feel much better now."

Yang gave out a little chuckle, "Me too, Blakey. You did a great job. Thank you." Blake turned her head to give Yang another kiss and they both fell asleep until the start of the next day.

The next day, as Weiss walked Ruby to class, Professor Port noticed her and asked her for a moment. (As we all know, Weiss is no longer in that class). He told her that he saw what she did during the attack on Beacon and he asked her to come back to his class. Of course, she accepted but was unable to do anything since she was still injured.

In her return to Port's class, she noticed that there were more physical tasks than class tasks. He brought in a new creature almost every day and when he didn't the mission was very intricate. The class definitely changed since she was there. Rarely they're given homework, aside from defending yourself from any threat. Even Ruby changed. She's always wrote down stuff. Weiss never knew what, but she knew they weren't stupid doodles.

Professor Port always asked Weiss for a demonstration and this always scared Ruby. Weiss was smart enough to notice Ruby, in the corner of her eye, panicking and give an excuse of how she's still unable. Thankfully he liked her so he would go to Ruby and she was more than willing to volunteer. As Ruby stepped down to floor to battle, Weiss grew worried. What beast will be unleashed this time? What'll happen to her if she fails?

Once the door is broken, the beast is released. Immediately, Ruby rolls out of the way to shoot the beast off course. Ruby, then, sees a weak spot that she unveiled. She uses Crescent Rose for momentum and slices up the beast to its death. Only when Professor Port starts clapping is when Weiss resumes breathing. Although Ruby and Weiss have learned to trust each other, they still doubt their abilities in certain situations.

As class ended for the day, Professor Port ended with an assignment for tomorrow.

"Class, we'll be traveling to Emerald Forest for a little competition tomorrow. Everyone must participate. No exceptions. Sleep well and remember; stay vigilant."

Right as he finished speaking, Ruby stood up,

"Professor Port, what about..." but Weiss pulled Ruby back into her seat.

"Is there a problem Ms. Rose?"

"No Professor. There's no problem" Weiss said. They walked out of class without saying a word until they got home.

"Weiss, what the heck? You know you can't go out there with your arm still like...this." Right as Weiss was about respond, Yang and Blake came in.

"Hey Weiss, aren't you excited to go out there tomorrow?"

"Yang, shut up!"

"Why? She needs to get out there sooner or later. And she looks fine to me."

"Yeah. Weiss is looking much better."

"You too Blake. Uuhhh! Am I the only one who cares about Weiss' health?" Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm to face her.

"Ruby. I'm fine. The more I wait, the more I'll be unprepared. And plus, we'll probably have to work with our partners so I'll have you to protect me." Ruby blushed and said no more.

"So Rubes, what do you think we're doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. Blake?"

"Well, judging by Port's in-class battles, we'll be doing something with the creatures of Grimm. The thing is which one we'll be dealing with."

"Hm, well I think we should get our rest before tomorrow."

"Good idea Yang." The team went to bed, but they were thinking about something different. Yang was concerned about Blake and her hair. Blake was thinking about what the task was going to be. Weiss was only worried about her arm. Ruby had her mind on Weiss all night. She barely slept the night.

In the morning, the team got ready and headed to the forest together. As they came to cliff of Emerald Forest, the other two teams came in at the same time with the same faces of concern.

"Morning my eager young students. You will be launched into the Emerald Forest and head to far end. Your task is simple: Kill a Nevermore and bring back a feather and one of it's eggs. You will have to be in teams of 2 to complete this mission within the quickest time period. Here will be your teams: Carden and Dove, Russell and Sky, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, Ruby and Blake, and Weiss and Yang. Ruby's jaw dropped. What?! Ruby couldn't believe it. Ruby had to ask.

"professor, what's the point of all this?"

"Glad you asked smart child. This battle test will teach you to adapt to any situation with any person here. Luckily for you, I paired you all with your teammates. Alright children, let's prepare for launch."

Ruby walked over to Yang and grabbed her collar.

"I beg you. Please protect Weiss."

'"Don't worry Rubes, she'll be safe."

"I mean it and I'll look over Blake."

"Ruby, she will be fine with me. And don't worry about it, Blake will be watching over you." Yang gave her a little love tap. Ruby just laughed sarcastically. She then walked over to Weiss.

"So...um, are you gonna be alright?"

"Of course I will, I mean it's Yang." Just the way Weiss said that made Ruby feel much better. She gave her a hug and went to her launch pad.

"Alright students, I hope you're ready. Good luck and remember 'to destroy everything in your path or you will die,' said a wise man." The teams prepared for launch. Each were launched at different times. The two teams left were Ruby's and Yang's. Ruby looked at Weiss one more time and then was immediately launched off. Both Ruby and Blake looked to the skies to see Weiss and Yang flying away.

During the launch, all the teams were able to see huge nests in the far distance and they all knew that's where they needed to go. The teams took different descends. Of course, Yang went for distance and for Weiss, it wasn't hard to keep up with her Myternaster. Ruby and Blake let the launch decide where they'd be placed after takeout.

At touchdown, Yang and Weiss made the most distant. Ruby and Blake were in the middle of the forest. The voyage wasn't easy. There were more creatures than ever before. Ursas, beowolfs, and death stalkers were everywhere. The journey was especially hard for Ruby and Blake because they didn't have Weiss' glyphs or Yang's power. They were able to handle ursas and beowolfs, but when they encountered death stalkers, they had put everything they had together in order to get past. This caused them to take occasional breaks.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang were easily getting through. Weiss' abilities and Yang's power made really easy to take out anything they had to face. The only problem was Weiss' arm. Yang constantly watched over Weiss, being a good teammate and all.

"So Weiss, how you holing up?"

"I'm fine. This is a long journey."

"Seriously, it's already midday."

As they made their way to near end of the forest, they started to see an unusual formation. It was the Nevermore breeding grounds. They decided not to get too close so they kept their distance and planned their attack.

"Alright, so what were the instructions again?" asked Yang.

"We have to kill a Nevermore and bring back both a feather and an egg."

"Well, that's great."

To increase their thinking abilities, they decided to take a rest. As Weiss was about to sit down, they tail of a King Taijitu swung, it Weiss, and knocked her to the floor. Yang was startled and prepared for battle. Yang knew that Weiss couldn't be any help at the time so she put herself in front of Weiss and became her shield. The King Taijitu pair were beginning to surround the two of them and Weiss was starting to panic. Yang knew she needed to get out of there.

She grabbed Weiss and threw her into the air. This caught the King Taijitu's attention. Quickly, Yang climbed up to one of their heads, placed both of her gauntlets on its eyes, and fired away. As it's head exploded, she jumped towards Weiss while still in the air.

"Weiss, I need you to freeze it completely."

"What?!" There was no time for a response. They fell to the ground and Yang left her on the ground. Right as the last King Taijitu snapped at them, Yang jumped into its mouth while saying freeze it. Weiss saw the beast swallow her whole and felt defeated. Luckily, she kept Yang's promise and froze the snake solid. Just as Weiss hopes started to fade, gunshots escaped the beast's body. Shots were coming from every direction from within its body. The gunshots shot through the ice and caused the frozen beast to split into two. Weiss took cover as the top piece fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw Yang emerging from the dead body.

"Jeez Weiss, I was starting to think you didn't hear what I said."

Weiss became relieved and ran towards her. She gave her a hug and then slapped her on the face.

"What was that for?!"

"Never do that again!"

"Come on Weiss, I had to."

"You could at least tell me exactly what you were planning."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Good news is that we're almost done."

"Um, I wouldn't say almost. We still have the Nevermore."

"Ah, don't worry. While we were attacked, I came up with an idea."

"Really?"

Yang brought Weiss over to the bush that hid the Nevermore grounds. They only saw one which gave them a better feeling about the whole situation. After they analyzed their environment, Yang told her plan. Yang was going to walk to the other side of the open ground. She would work as a distraction. When the Nevermore would move to attack, Weiss would use her Myternaster to control its body like she did with the stone knight she fought. Then both Weiss and Yang would run at the beast and attack with full power. Yang would use different gun shells. Weiss would attack with fire.

A few minutes later, Weiss and Yang emerged from the bushes with a feather and an egg. The mission was complete. Unfortunately, they were halfway done. They had to get back with nightfall approaching them. The journey felt even longer because both of them were fatigued. Luckily, they didn't encounter any other incursions. When they reached the top of the mountain, they felt relieved. They saw Professor Port, but he wasn't alone. As the two of them adjusted their eyes to light, they saw Ruby and Blake giving him a feather and an egg.

"Ruby?!" Ruby turned.

"Yang!"

"How'd you get here so fast? Actually, how'd you beat us here? We didn't see you at all down there in the forest." The two teams finished giving Professor Port their items. They returned to their rooms and got comfortable for Ruby and Blake's story.

Ruby and Blake's Emerald Forest Story

Ruby and Blake were launched off and automatically, they could tell that they were behind from the start. Their launch was nowhere near the distance of the other teams. As they landed, Ruby was anxious to get moving and started to run towards the other edge of the forest. She ran for a few seconds and looked back to see Blake right where they landed. Blake, for some reason, was looking up at a tree. Ruby decided to walk back to Blake.

"Hey, uh, Blake, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we kind of need to finish this and you're staring at a tree."

"Oh, no, I was thinking. How good are you with trees?"

"Uh, I guess I'm alright. Why?"

"Well, trees in this forest are flat and carry a large amount of weight. We could travel on top of these through the forest to increase our speed, even though we both are pretty fast. Also, there are no enemies up there. We would waste no extra energy for the Nevermore."

Ruby thought about it. There was really nothing wrong about this plan. They were already behind so she agreed. They climbed up the tree and resumed their journey towards the other end of the forest. On their journey, they passed by a couple of teams who were interrupted by creatures of Grimm. Every time the two of them would catch a glimpse of other teams, Blake would ask, "Aren't you glad we're doing this?" and Ruby would always give a guilty yes.

As they started to run out of trees, they knew they were there. They jumped to the ground and saw a Nevermore resting in its nest. They were going to sneak up to it, tie it up so it couldn't escape, and kill in the way they know best. Decapitation. Slowly and quietly, they walked over to the beast. Blake tied it up around the wings and neck as fast as she could before it woke. Just as she tightened, it woke and Ruby swung her Scythe as hard as she could. It worked. The beast was dead. They couldn't really believe it, but the grabbed a feather and an egg and went back the way they came. They climbed up the mountain and Professor Port greeted them with pleasure.

"Congratulations children. You are the first team to complete the task that I have asked. And for that, you have automatically passed my class. I am proud to call you both huntresses." That was when Yang and Weiss showed up in shock.

Back to normal

Just as their story came to an end, the whole team received messages on their touchpad. The message read: I happy to say that everyone made it out of the Emerald Forest unharmed. Be sure to show up to class tomorrow for yet, another part of the task. As everyone brought their eyes off their touchpads, they all had faces of annoyance. What else could there be? Due to their tiring day, they all went to bed and slept through the night.

In the morning, the team got ready and headed to class together. There, they saw Professor Port with another smirk on his face. Just the sight of him being all alone on bottom floor of the classroom made the atmosphere quiet.

"Good morning class. Yesterday was a big success. Unfortunately, only two people passed. Ruby and Blake. Now, before anyone becomes eager, I hope you all realized the team structure from yesterday. They were team members 1 and 3, and 2 and 4. Well, this is what's going to happen. You must challenge one of these two young ladies to a duel and win. The exception: You must challenge the person of the same pairings as 1 and 2, and 3 and 4. Or simply, members 1 and 2 must challenge either 1 or 2 and vice versa. The only way to pass my class is to beat these ladies,; no exceptions. Now, would anyone like to start?"

Ruby looked at Weiss nervously and the other way. They couldn't fight each other. The same problem was happening with Blake and Yang. How could either pair fight each other? Of course Pyrrha volunteered first which meant she had to fight against Blake. For Yang, it was hard to watch. Although Blake was fast, Pyrrha was so much smarter and dueling. As Blake teleported towards Blake to try and distract her, Pyrrha pushed her shield forward. That ran into Blake's face which forced her to the ground and Pyrrha pinned her with the sword. As the fight ended, Ruby looked at her sister and her face was in her hands. Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I'll go next." Ruby turned and it was Cardin. She sighed sadly and walked down to the bottom floor. It was Weiss' turn to be scared. It wasn't because it was Cardin, it was because she knew she had to fight her eventually. The fight started and clearly Ruby was going to win. Cardin was too slow and didn't have the power to defeat Ruby. Weiss finally became relieved. Yang even grew a little scared before the fight.

"Ah Miss Ruby just defended her title. Class is almost over, but let's end with one more so let's do...you. Come on down, Miss Schnee."

"Professor Port, do we have to go today?" asked Weiss.

"Well of course child. Now come on down and face your opponent." Opponent? How could I see Ruby as my opponent. She never has been and never will be. As she walked down, she looked to Ruby with the same face of sadness. How were they suppose to do this? When they got to the bottom floor, Weiss whispered to Ruby the only thing she could at the moment.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I have to pass this class." Ruby didn't know what to say. She couldn't. Weiss was being Weiss. They went to their sides of the room and prepared for battle.

Alright Weiss, remember your training: Head up, shoulders back, left foot forward. You can do this. It's just Ruby. But, then again, I do care for her. Uh! Focus. She is of no concern to you right now. Just focus on the battle.

Well, this is it Ruby. This day would happen eventually. Just stay strong and don't give her anything. You can think about her later when you're not fighting her. Alright, let's do this.

"Begin!"

As always, Weiss attacked first. Ruby analyzed how she was off the ground and slid underneath and knocked her off balance. As her body flew off track, Ruby began to head in her direction. Weiss saw her coming and put a shield spell. Ruby acted quick and shot her body into the air. Ruby kicked Weiss into the shield she created which made her bounce off of it. The impact forced her to the ground again and the when she lifted her head. Ruby's scythe was pointed right in her face.

Clap...Clap..."Well done, well done. Now, that was a fight. I hope you all learned from that. For those who still need to fight, I suggest you train hard. Ruby and Blake, on the other hand, you two need your rest."

Ruby drew attention away from Professor Port to Weiss, who stormed out of the room immediately. She knew she had to follow her.

"Weiss! Where are you going?!"

"Leave me alone Ruby. I don't know want to talk to you." Ruby suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe it. Why? What did I do? She went back to see if she could intercept Blake and Yang, but when she got back, Blake left alone in tears.

"Blake, are you okay?" There was no response. She just left her with her face in her hands.

"What is going on?" she said to herself.

She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She just headed back to her room. When she got back, she climbed onto her bed and just thought. Weiss and Blake are both troubled right now. Why? I mean they lost today, but that shouldn't be the reason for their misbehavior. This is a battle school, we all go through a failure at least once here. I don't know. Yang came in a few minutes after Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Half our team has been acting strange."

"Really? I thought it was just Blake."

"Were you able to talk to Blake?"

"No, she was too upset to talk to me. It was strange because I'm usually the only person she would talk to when something's bothering her. I hope everything's alright."

"Yeah, me too. We need our team back together." For the rest of day, the two of them lied on their beds, heavy into their own thoughts. It started to get dark and still, no one came back. Ruby was starting to feel guilty. She was the leader and she wasn't doing anything to get her team back together. As she jumped down from her bed, the door opened. Weiss? It was Blake.

"Hi Blake" she said with a soft smile.

"Hi Ruby, you okay?"

"Huh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine now." Yang ran to Blake and gave her the biggest hug of her life.

"Blake, where have you been? I've missed you so much. I've been so worried." Ruby had to interrupt.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out for a bit. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Yang said.

"I'll be fine."

Ruby left and Yang and Blake started to catch up.

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed some time alone."

"Why? Where'd you go?"

"I decided to walk through the Forest of Forever Fall. That place always calms me down. No offense to you." She looked at Yang for approval and Yang didn't care. "The reason why I didn't talk to you this morning was because I let you down."

"What do you mean?"

"I failed. I lost to Pyrrha."

"Blake, it's alright. Everyone fails every now and then."

"No, you taught me what to do in all kinds of situations and I didn't follow a single one of your guidelines. I'm so sorry." She dug her face into her hands.

"Blake, I don't care. Those were just to be nice. If you don't want to follow them, don't. We just needed to use our practice time effectively."

"But I trust you enough to follow your role."

"Come on. Everyone's different. You need to be your own person, regardless of what other people do or say to you. Don't let me the person who stops your progress. You're an amazing person Blake. I want you to know that. I've never met a faunus more interesting than you."

Blake looked up at Yang, smiled, and gave her a hug. As they broke their hug, Blake gave Yang a kiss on the cheek. Yang, gently, pulled Blake onto the bed and started to kiss her. Blake's hands were on Yang cheeks. Yang had her hands running through Blake's smooth black hair. As they broke for air, Blake softly said,

"Yang, you're the only human who's understood me more than myself. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you."

"I love you too Blake." They kissed once again and fell asleep together.

Just as Yang was about to fall asleep, she heard a small voice in the distance. She didn't want to end this moment with Blake so she stayed with her for the night. All night, the same voice was heard all over the school campus.

"Weiss! Weiss!"

Ruby walked around campus all day, looking for Weiss. She reached the battle room and heard a lot of noises. She opened the door slightly and saw Weiss. She had set fire to every one of the creatures of Grimm figures. The punching bags were split into two with sand all over the ground. Even the mirrors were destroyed. Ruby walked in very timidly.

"Hey Weiss," she said softly.

"Go away Ruby."

"Weiss, why won't you talk to me?" She asked the question with such concern. Weiss didn't even acknowledge her. She kept facing the other way, beating the crap out of a sandbag. The odd thing was that every so often, when she punched, her hands would find her head and she'd looked to the floor in agony. Ruby walked over to Weiss.

"Weiss, you can talk to me."

Immediately, "You shouldn't have won!" Weiss ran out. Ruby was confused again. What was that suppose to mean? If she's talking about the battle, I won fair and square. I thought she was finally warming up to me.

Ruby walked back to her room in sadness. Her head was down the entire walk back. As she approached the door, a black figure blocked her entrance.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hi Blake," she said in near tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Weiss won't talk to me."

"Really? Why don't you go in there? She just went in."

"I don't know if I should. She's been very moody lately and I don't know if I'm the best person to talk to her about what's going on."

"Oh, trust me. It'll be fine." Blake pushed Ruby through the door and left the two alone. As Ruby stood in the entrance of the room, she saw Weiss on her bed, staring at the floor. She had never seen Weiss this troubled before. Ruby walked over and sat next to Weiss. Weiss immediately got up.

"Ruby, don't you understand?!"

"What Weiss?! I have no idea what you're talking about. Please help me to understand what you're going through."

"We can't keep doing what we're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be with you. It's not you, it's me. I glad to see you excel this year and it has pleased me. It's just that I can't be me with you trying to be such a big part of my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I think it's better for both of us if I'm by myself when it comes to relationships." Ruby's face dropped to the floor. It was devastating to hear, but Ruby knew somewhere inside that she understood where Weiss was coming from. Weiss kneed down near Ruby and brought her face to hers.

"Ruby, you're a great person, but I just don't think I'm the right person for you. I mean, we're still teammates." A tear ran down her face and she ran out. Blake and Yang were about to enter when Ruby ran out crying. They looked inside and saw Weiss on the floor with a look of sadness. Yang ran after Ruby and Blake stayed with Weiss.

"Weiss, what happened?"

"I just told Ruby that we couldn't be together anymore."

"And I'm guessing that she didn't take it very well."

"No."

"Look Weiss, I know that you did the right thing. It may not seem like it at the time, but it is. Ruby is very young who has her heart set on being the greatest huntress there ever was. What you just did will rekindle that dream in her heart. Trust me." Blake gave Weiss a smile. Weiss lunged to Blake for a hug.

"Thank you Blake. But why doesn't it have to feel like this?" Petting Weiss' hair,

"It hurts now, but it the future, when her dreams are fulfilled and you're standing next to her, you're gonna be saying, 'I'm such a good teammate.'" Weiss couldn't help, but let a little chuckle out.

As Yang came around the corner, she los Ruby in the main room and the building. She didn't know where to go. There were probably about 20 different ways she could of went. Yang looked down and saw something in the corner of her eye. Ruby was in the corner all by herself. Yang walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey sis."

Sniffling, "Hi Yang."

"What's wrong? You can tell me. I am your sister you know." Ruby smiled.

"Weiss said she couldn't be with me anymore." She resorted back to crying. Yang gave her a hug.

"Ruby, it's alright. This happens to everyone."

"I thought Weiss cared about me."

"She does. Oh Ruby. She's probably doing this for the right reasons."

"How?"

"Well, you might not see it now, but this could help you out in the future." Ruby looked at Yang with disappointment. "Okay, let me try that again." She took a deep breath. "Weiss is a mature girl and she only wants the best for you. I know breaking up with you doesn't seem like the best thing in the world, but it might be. She might be thinking that by breaking up Ruby, she'll be able to concentrate on what she really wants to do. Or she feels that she's a distraction to you and doesn't want to hinder your ability here." Ruby rubbed her eyes and nose.

"Yang, if that's true, why doesn't have to hurt like this?"

"I don't know. Wounds hurt in the beginning before they heal and make you a better, stronger person." Ruby gave Yang a hug. "Ruby, you know I'm always here for you. Even if you see me with Blake, you're more important. You know why?"

"Because I'm your sister."

"Exactly, and sisters are entitled to look after each other in every situation, no matter what." Ruby started to feel better. Yang, somehow, always knew how to make Ruby feel better. That was one thing Ruby loved about Yang.

"Now, how about we go back to our room and eat some cookies?" Ruby's face lit up.

"Okay." They got back and saw Weiss and Blake standing there, waiting for them two. Ruby walked in shyly and said,

"Hi Weiss."

"Hi Ruby." They shook hands and when Ruby looked at Weiss, she gave her a smile and Ruby knew that Yang was right.

End of Volume I


	3. Volume 2

Our Story

Volume II

The Truth of Team RWBY

**Note:** This Volume, you guys can think of it as a parallel to the previous part, but with less romance and more story.

Their first day had an interesting start. Ruby was the first to awaken. Her morning glow reflected off the sun. She had never looked more beautiful. Ruby was always a morning person, but it definitely showed with the morning her team had. Ruby walked around the room admiring her time at Beacon. The room was finally fixed up and ready for the journey of a lifetime.

Blake woke up not much later than Ruby. She didn't leave her bed for a while. She sat up with her eyes in her hands. Yang and Weiss woke up much later. Weiss had a similar morning to Blake. She woke up in tears and didn't want to be disturbed. Although Ruby and Weiss were teammates, she still didn't feel comfortable talking with her, but felt that it was the right thing to do. She bent over to see how she was doing.

"Hey Weiss, you okay?"

Sniffling, "Yeah, I'm okay. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get ready." She left Ruby, but Ruby knew that she was hiding something.

Yang, on the other hand, was talking with Blake. Blake had a bad dream and Yang was comforting her. She didn't want to ask what it was about out of respect so she just stayed by her side until they left for class.

The team had their first class together which was battling 101. In this class, they learned how to fight monsters, learn about monsters, and learned to use their weapons effectively. Their teacher was Professor Port and he was an interesting man. He was very self obsessed, but he still knew how to talk to the class without seeming that way. Oddly enough, Ruby and Weiss were the only ones who showed interest in his class.

All throughout his class, he went on about how they were there for a reason and we're the best of the best. This troubled Weiss. She was remembering the dream she had about her father. She was thinking about what her mother said. Why did they pay for me to get into Beacon, she thought. It just didn't seem right. If he's talking about being the best, why is she here. Confusion turned to anger as she listened to his speech.

Since, it was the first day, he ended class early. They left class and had the rest of the day to themselves. Ruby and Yang walked out together, but she noticed that Weiss didn't look normal. She decided to leave Yang and tried to catch up with Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, what's up? How about Port's class? Pretty awesome right?"

"Ruby, why are you even talking to me?"

"Well, you're my teammate. I gotta take care of my teammates."

"Who says you need to watch over me? I can do this on my own." And she ran off. What could she do? Weiss was a very intimidating figure that couldn't be changed. Change can only be done by one person, and one person only. Weiss. Ruby was alone. She didn't know what to do so she decided to head back to her room.

On her way back, she ran into Jaune.

"Oh hey Ruby, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty good, but Weiss and Blake were acting strange. What about you?"

"I don't know. The more and more I'm here, the more I get the feeling that I don't belong here."

"What do you mean? You're the leader of your team. You're suppose to stay strong under any situation. You can't give your team the image of weakness."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Yep." She gave him a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. My team wanted to meet up for dinner. I hope you guys resolve whatever's going on."

As he left, she thought about what she told him. She was right. Confidence and strength are what makes a leader. I have to be strong for my team, she thought. I have to help Weiss.

Meanwhile, Yang was walking around the courtyard when she noticed Blake sitting by a tree, reading a book. She walked over to her. As she got closer, she started to realize how beautiful she was. Her eyes, how she sits; they're all so appealing.

She walked up to her slowly. "Hey Blake." She looked up from her book and said,

"Hi Yang."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why?" She grabbed her forearm in pain, but tried to hide it from Yang.

"Um, not to be mean, but it doesn't look like it."

"Yang, I'm alright." She went back to her book, trying to regain full attention. Yang looked at her with troubled eyes. She knew she could do something about this, but how? She's never been the kind of person to help problems like this. Being the good teammate she was, she decided to sit next to her.

"Blake, I know it's hard to get used to someone you're forced to be with, but I here for you. I want to get to know you. Not just as a teammate, but as a friend. If you're uncomfortable about talking fine. I trust you're a good listener. So here's me. I'm Ruby's older sister. I am a natural blond. If you haven't noticed, I'm an extrovert. Guys have been kind of been a pain in my life so I have been trying a thing with girls. I know that sounds a little weird, but every guy I've been with missed an important factor that I've always wanted." Blake was interested and put down her book.

"What was that?" leaning towards Yang.

"Love."

"What? How did you have a boyfriend without love?"

"Well, in the beginning, they did, but they more and more we got together, the more they just wanted to get in pants. That was when I realized that guys are complete garbage."

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that Yang."

"Ah it's alright. Alright enough about me, how about you?" She knew her plan worked.

"Um, let's see. I love nature, I'm also a good listener, I'm kind of an introvert, I don't have any siblings, and I've never been in a relationship before."

"Trust me, there's no rush to be with a guy."

"Well, actually to be honest, I don't like guys."

"So you're a lesbian?"

"Yeah, that's one way of saying it."

"Don't worry I'm not judging. I actually like that about you."

"Really?" Blake started to blush.

By now, Ruby was back in her room. Weiss still wasn't back. Ruby started to grow sad. Where could she be? I hope she's alright.

The night was quiet. Everyone was in their rooms. The only thing that could be heard was a little voice shouting through the school.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby was still looking for Weiss. She hadn't returned to their dorm the entire day. She was starting to lose hope. If she couldn't find her, she'd be responsible and she didn't want that to happen. As she finished her search the courtyard, she noticed an odd flickering light in the distance. She was curious and decided to check it out. She turned the corner and saw a huge pack of beowolves. She immediately hid back behind the corner. What were they doing here, she thought. As she peaked over, she noticed that there was somebody there. It was Weiss. Her face lit back up.

As she started to look more in depth on the situation, she noticed that Weiss was in trouble. Her body was being thrown around and none of the creatures were dropping. She reached behind her for Crescent Rose, but nothing was there. She remembered that she put it away when she returned to the room. She had to do something. As she began to run towards the beasts, she noticed Weiss' sword on the ground. She ran over to it and picked it up. She couldn't believe that she was actually Weiss' weapons. But she instantly snapped out of her trance. She had to help Weiss.

With the Myternaster in hand, she ran head first into the pack of beowolves. She sliced up beowolves left and right. The only thing was that she didn't know how to enable the special powers so she continued to cut up everything she saw. Just as she finished up the last few beowolves, she spotted the last one running towards Weiss, who was on the ground. She took aim and threw the sword at the beowolf. The beast leapt into the air, above Weiss, but was then forced to the wall behind her. The sword pierced its neck and it was over.

As Ruby approached Weiss, she saw her eyes slowly open. Ruby knelt down to her in concern.

"Weiss, are you alright?"

"Just take me home," she demanded. Ruby didn't want to argue with her since she was already in a bad situation so she picked up both Weiss and her Myternaster and headed home.

Ruby reached their room and knocked on the door. Yang and Blake, still awake, opened the door and saw Weiss in Ruby's arms. Blake couldn't help, but ask,

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by beowolves."

"How does that happen? Like on campus?" Yang asked. Ruby could only shrug. She walked over to Weiss' bed and laid her down gently. Weiss' eyes opened slightly and saw her teammates staring at her. This caused her to face the wall. She was weak and everyone else knew it. She couldn't show it, but that was all that she could think of. All that went on in her head was that she couldn't even defend herself. How would she be able to protect her own teammates?

Knowing how Weiss behaved, the group left her alone and went to sleep. The night was finally peaceful for Ruby. She found her teammate; not in good condition, but she found her. Yang and Blake seem to get along. Weiss, on the other hand, was torn. She couldn't fall asleep. She got up and walked out. Ruby was still awake when she noticed Weiss leaving the room. She decided to follow her.

As she followed her away from their room, Weiss began to walk slower and slower until she came to a standstill. Afraid that she had discovered her, Ruby hid from her sight. Since the hallway was poorly lit, it was hard to tell what exactly she was doing, but Ruby heard crying. Weiss cries, Ruby thought. She didn't know what to do. Weiss didn't really have a close friendship with Ruby so it's not like she would want Ruby there anyway. But as Ruby continued her thought process, she saw Weiss plop to the ground in tears. Without thinking, she ran to Weiss and hugged her from behind.

"It's okay Weiss, I'm here." Realizing what she had just said, she began to pull away slowly in fear of what was to come next. Weiss slowly turned to her and Ruby's arms were still around her. With her eyes puffy and full of tears, Ruby knew nothing bad was going to happen. Weiss looked into Ruby's big silver eyes and started to cry again. She wrapped her arms around Ruby in sadness.

"Weiss, please. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you. What's going on?" Trying not to be awkward, she groomed Weiss hair which was surprisingly lush and soft. Trying to wipe away the tears, Weiss looked at Ruby once again.

"Ruby, I know you care and all, but it's something that's personal and I know you'll think it's stupid."

"Come on Weiss. I promise that whatever you say won't change the way I think of you."

Still crying, "And what do you see me as?"

"The best teammate anyone could ever ask for," giving Weiss a smile. It was weird. There was just something about Ruby that gave Weiss a sense of strength again. She finally regained her composure and began her story.

"So, as you know, my father runs the Schnee Dust Company which means he's constantly busy. And as a child, you know that there's no better friend than your father. Anyway, with him being gone all the time, I never knew what to do. I couldn't find my passion. It was only when my father started to come home with horrible news about dead board members and lost Dust carts. That drove me to become a huntress. Ever since that day, I've have endlessly trained to become a huntress great enough to be a part of Beacon Academy. However, during the last days of my training, I received an acceptance letter to Beacon. I was so excited that I told everyone, even my own father, but he was too busy for me. And the last thing I remember about that day was my mother telling me that they paid the school to accept me. That's why I have continued to train and work hard to prove everyone here that Weiss Schnee deserves to be here." As her story came to end an end, she began to tear up with her head to the floor. Ruby was shocked. This was not something she was expecting and didn't know how to react.

"Weiss," grabbing her shoulders to try and make her look up, "do you remember when we were in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss gave her a nod. "Who decided to leave the pack of beowolves?"

"Me? How does that relate?"

"If you would have let me fight, we probably wouldn't have made it out alive."

"Of course we would have." So far, this method Ruby was using, wasn't working very well.

"Fine, who saved me from that Deathstalker?"

"Me."

"Right. My own sister couldn't even do it. It takes talent and skill to stop a Deathstalker when it's about to kill. Who saved us from the Nevermore?"

"You did Ruby."

"Nope. You did. Without you, we could have never killed it because it had the aerial advantage. You gave us the ability to take it out of the air and onto our territory by launching me towards it. Weiss, without you being my teammate, there were many things that could have ended differently for the worse."

Even Ruby started to tear up. She had never talked to anyone like that before and seeing Weiss cheer up made her feel like she had accomplished something worthwhile. She picked Weiss up off the floor and gave her a big hug. During their hug, Weiss closed her eyes tightly and melted into Ruby's arms. In her head, she thought, wow, she's not as bad as I first thought. They pulled away, both giving each other a smile and headed back to their room. Since it was late, they got ready for bed and prepared themselves for the day to come.

Days went by and the team was starting to become more like a family. Ruby and Yang didn't have much to change about themselves; being extroverts. Weiss was slowly becoming more connected with her teammates. Blake was starting to open up with everyone else, not just Yang.

As the school year continued, the school board decided that a recreational day for personal training would be put into effect. It was only appropriate since they were a battle school that trained them to fight the evils of the world. Although, they were closer, Team RWBY never trained together. Even JNPR and CRDL spent some time as a whole team. Most people found it odd that they never trained together. The odd thing was that they have been the top team in the entire school since the school year started.

Every week, two teams faced off against each other to capture a neutral flag. It involved skill, teamwork, and above all, fighting ability. This exercise made it so only teams of the same class would duel against each other, but the interesting thing was that Team RWBY scored the best among any of the other teams.

The school board was puzzled. They couldn't understand what was going on. For a better understanding of the situation, they asked some students to investigate Team RWBY.

First, was Blake. The spies had a hard time finding her. She wasn't in any of the training rooms so they started to narrow things down. Eventually, they found her in the library. They didn't see much. She would read a book, finish it, and put it away for a new one. They checked each book that she read for interesting content, but they were all about drama and romance. This puzzled the spies to the point of calling it quits for Blake.

Next, was Weiss. She was easy. They found her in the training room where any normal huntress in training would be. They reported back to the school board and their understanding grew.

After Weiss, came Yang. They looked for her in all the gyms and training rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. The search was quickly put off due to the fact that Yang is kind of a ghost when there is no class.

Last, was Ruby. At this point, they knew about all the places to look, but it didn't prove effective. From the library to the Forest of Forever Fall, Ruby could not be found. As the spies headed back to the school board's office, they ran into Jaune and asked him if he knew where she was. He told them that she was in her room. Quickly, they ran to her room and approached the door. They checked and it was open, for some reason. They slammed the door open and saw Ruby sitting on the floor, facing the window. Her legs were crossed and her hands were on her knees, palms facing the ceiling. She remained completely oblivious to the fact that a couple of strange people were in her room. They left without question, but with more confusion.

Their report was useless. Only Weiss explained how they were doing so well. Ruby, Blake, and Yang gave them no new information. Everyone was confused. The board dismissed the spies, but only after their little conversation.

"Let's put them against multiple teams."

"But how is that fair to their team?"

It doesn't need to be fair. They must learn to adapt and by doing this, will show if Team RWBY is ready for true combat."

Alright then. We'll go with that." The board finished their meeting and dismissed everyone except for their spies. They were assigned to give Team RWBY a message.

"Tell them to prepare for tomorrow for it will be the first of many that they will have to complete. Nothing more." The spies nodded and went to deliver the news.

The spies arrived at the room and knocked on the door. As it opened, the spies were surprised that the whole team was together. They gave them the news and left with no questions asked. With this burden now on their shoulders, they took the night to think about what will happen tomorrow.

"SO why do think they're telling us this so early? I mean like, don't they usually just wake us up and tell us that morning?" asked Blake.

"Well, I think there's something special about tomorrow if the news is true." Everybody agreed with Weiss because she's never led them astray.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Ruby.

Yang spoke up, "Since they're doing something different, I think we should play their game and do the same."

Weiss interrupted, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, we've stuck together every time we've run the test right? So let's try and split up."

Blake decided to put in her opinion, "Well based on statistics, people succeed better in a group stand point and in battle, that always works."

"That's true, but if tomorrow's any different, we should change up our game plan. Strategies don't always work twice."

Ruby, being a good sister, "I'd have to agree with Yang on this one. Repetition doesn't always work."

"But our strategy has worked these past tests we've done."

"Weiss, I think we should go with Yang. It's our best bet."

"Blake's right," Ruby said.

As afraid as she was to admit agreement, she had to please the group. In her head, though, Weiss knew that what they were planning on doing probably wouldn't work. As they came to an agreement, they went to bed with many questions still in their heads.

Weiss was the most uneasy out of all of them. It was hard for her sleep, not because of what's to happen tomorrow, but because of everything else that has happened. The slightest noise would wake her up and cause her to trouble herself over the situation that she's in. She trusted Yang, but for some reason, this particular suggestion made it difficult for her to think Yang knows what she was doing.

Surprisingly, Yang even had a hard time falling asleep. She was more concerned with how she would put her plan into full effect. Her mentality was shaken because she came up with a very bold plan. She had to be the one to carry it out to the fullest without any trip-ups or mistakes.

Blake and Ruby had a somewhat easy night. Blake fell asleep to one of her books. Ruby immediately went to her dreams for the night. Unfortunately, that night, she was dreaming about the outcome of tomorrow's test. Every outcome was the same though: It ended with their victory, but then a beowolf would disrupt their celebration and kill everybody. That was when the dream ended a new one started. How this happened, she couldn't explain it, but it bothered her severely. Just witnessing the sight of a beowolf disgusted her, but it also gave her a sense of fear. As she continued her midnight slumber, her body clenched up tightly with fear. She started to sweat. As the morning came around, the team woke up quickly. The morning was filled with awkward looks and nothing, but silence. They all met each other's eyes and knew what was about to happen.

The team got ready, but no words were spoken throughout the entire morning up until they arrived for the test. They waited in their room until everybody came back from the locker room. As the last person came back, they stood left and left for the battle room.

As they walked to the battle room, awkward questions started to arise among the group. Questions spanned from last night's dreams and how they were feeling that morning. They couldn't shake the thought of something going wrong that they weren't expecting. As their eyes were to the floor and the minds wandering in all directions, a small voice spoke up,

"So, uh, how's everybody feeling?" Although Ruby knew she wouldn't get a response, she thought it could help everybody feel a little better.

They neared the battle room and clearly, breathes started to get heavier. Nobody had signs of panic, but their breathes told the untold story of what was happening. Their paces also grew smaller until it seemed as if they weren't even moving. As they came to the door, Glynda was waiting for them. They stopped in front of her, feeling somewhat relieved that she was there.

"Now, student, as you know, this test marks the first of a series. You past these, you will prove that you are all ready for true combat. Are you ready?" The team gave no response. "Good, please follow me." She led the team away from the battle room and they became confused.

"Why aren't we going to the battle room?"

"Because Ms. Schnee, these will be different from anything you've ever done." Right after she said that, the 4 girls looked at each other with huge eyes. Glynda took them to the cliff of the Emerald Forest where Ozpin was waiting for them.

"Welcome Team RWBY to your first test. If you take a look down there, you'll notice a flag placed directly in the middle. Your challenge is to be the first team to retrieve it. Note that you'll be facing against two other teams working together to capture that same flag. Also, be on the lookout for creatures of Grimm for they are particularly populated today. Take this elevator down to the forest and uh... Good luck." He finished his speech and pointed to the ground. The ground started to rise and a hollow case arose. They walked into it and traveled down, through the mountain, to the battle zone.

"So are we sticking with Yang's plan?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I mean, we kind of have to. If we stay together, they'll box us in and our objective will be lost."

"Weiss is definitely right," Blake said. "With all this land to use, the other teams will find a way to our side and trap us from behind."

"Okay, so now that we're clear on the plan, who's doing what?" Yang asked.

"I'll remain in the trees and provide high-ground support."

"Good idea Blake. I think I'll run for the flag."

Yang blurted out, "Are you sure you want to do that? It's going to be really busy out there."

"I'll cover her," Weiss said.

"Alrighty then. Then I'll watch our six. But the number one thing we must keep in mind at all costs: Keep moving forward." The room rumbled and became quiet. The door opened slowly and Team RWBY looked to the flag in the far distance. Keep moving forward.

They ran out of the shaft. They saw explosions in the distance and grenades being launched in their directions. That made them split up. That was also the last time the team would see each other until the end of the test, except for Ruby and Weiss.

As the explosions started to cover the area, Ruby and Weiss emerged from the smoke, running at full speed towards the flag. As expected, a group of enemies were hiding among the smoke, hoping to ambush them as they exited the elevator shaft. But Yang decided to stay back until she saw her team gain some ground. When she emerged from the elevator shaft, the enemies were confused about their whereabouts which made it easy for Yang to get rid of them and move forward. She kept her distance from Ruby and Weiss to the point where her gauntlets would be able to reach anybody attempting to attack. Yang would occasionally look up in the trees to see Blake observing the entirety of the battle. The idea of having some kind of aerial support gave the team a boost in their confidence. Also, nobody knew she was up there so she had the advantage the entire time.

With Yang in the back and Blake at their sides, Ruby and Weiss only had to focus on what was in front of them. Both of them were knocking enemies off their feet's and into the air. Blake would jump into the air and knock them somewhere where they wouldn't be a concern. When Blake did spot someone taking aim at them from the side, she would teleport over to them and take them out by surprise. Swinging the whip of her Gambol Shroud or simply cutting up seemed to work. As they neared the flag stand, Weiss noticed something and told the group to hold their ground.

"What's going on?" Yang asked. "I was getting in the zone."

"We're going to need a new plan of action."

"Come on Weiss, my plan has gone off without a hitch. Why would we possibly need a new plan?"

Pointing her finger, she said, "Look," and that drew the whole team's attention the flag stand.

"What?!" Yang asked.

"Nobody's here. That has to mean that they're waiting for us."

"Wait, look!" Ruby pointed to a guy in the distance running towards the flag. Yang aimed on him, but was tackled by an Ursa. "Yang!"

"Don't worry about me. Take out that guy and get the flag!" More Ursas closed in on Yang's position. Blake quickly turned back around towards the flag. She emerged from the bushes catching the enemy off guard. She charged up her swing and her Gambol Shroud whipped towards him, knocking him back a few feet. With Blake exposed to the open, about 5 enemies revealed themselves from the trees on the opposite of the opening.

Weiss shout out, "It's an ambush!"

"Get that flag!" Blake started to run towards the enemies. Their shots fired at Blake, but she was able to maneuver through them. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and knew what they had to do. They stood up and ran towards the flag. Two guys started running right for them. Weiss pointed her sword in their direction and the next thing they knew, they were flung into the air, completely out of the way of Ruby and Weiss. As they neared closer to the flag, they caught a glimpse of Blake cleaning shop in the trees. Bodies were falling like leaves. There was still no sign of Yang. Yelling soon came from the air which caused the two to look up. Someone was falling from the sky about to attack them. As he fell closer, a body intercepted his and he flew back into the forest. It was Yang.

"Don't worry about me. I got this."

The flag was within their grasp. They reached for it, but an explosion sent them to opposite sides of the opening. A mine was placed there to slow down their progress. Weiss immediately had problems. The last group of enemies ambushed her to the point she couldn't escape.

"Get the flag!" Those words electrified Ruby's mind. She ran towards the flag. At the same time, Yang finished up the last couple of Ursi when she called out,

"Ruby, look out!" Bam. She hit from the side, putting distance in between her and the flag. Her concentration was immediately broken when she realized what hit her. It was a beowlf. Her dream was coming true. It couldn't be true. She shook her head and tried to focus, but it wasn't working. She just kept staring at the beowolf in fear. She didn't know what to do. It did. It started to charge her and she didn't do anything to brace herself for what was next. Blake saw what was happening, but couldn't do anything for she was out of range for any of her weapons to do anything effective. It leapt into the air with its arms in the striking position. This was it. Weiss eliminated the last of her enemies to see the beast jumping towards Ruby at the last second.

"Nnnooo!" Ruby closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

She kept expecting a blow that would for sure kill her, but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and saw Weiss in front of her, holding the flag in her hands. She looked around for the beast. When she finally spotted it, she saw Yang beating it to shreds.

"Don't even think about touching my sister you worthless pile of fur." Blake was the first one to reach Ruby.

"Ruby, are you okay?" She looked confused, as if she wasn't even there.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Immediately, she fainted. Luckily, Blake was there to catch her from falling too hard. Yang ran over as soon as she completed her business.

"What happened? Ruby, are you okay?"

"I don't know. She fainted as soon as I got to her." Weiss was the last to meet up with her teammates. They were all exhausted, except for Yang. She looked at her and she was shocked. She saw a face of sorry and devastation; something Weiss has never seen from Yang before.

"Do you think she'll be alright?'" Weiss asked.

"I don't know."

"I really hope so," grabbing her sister from Blake and putting her in her own arms.

Ruby was running towards the flag. She reached out her hand to grab it, but then was immediately knocked away. Her body flew far from the flag stand. As she looked up, she saw a beowolf, snarling at her. She clenched her fists tight, but couldn't do anything. She didn't have Crescent Rose with her. When she looked back at the creature, it started to running towards her and randomly caught on fire. She was shocked. How is this happening? It leapt towards her and she closed her eyes.

She opened her and eyes and sat up in despair. As she looked around the room, her whole team was by her side, waiting.

"Ruby, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yang, what happened?"

"You fainted after we captured the flag."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Yang brought you back after Ozpin excused us from the test. We were all worried about you, but it seems like you're better now."

"Well, what happens now?"

"We don't know. They just told us to wait in our rooms until we receive our next test."

Knock, knock. Everybody looked to the door. Who could that be, they thought, but deep down they knew who it was. Yang got up and walked to the door.

"Professor Ozpin, what an honor. Come in, please."

"No thank you Yang. I came to tell you guys how well you performed today and also to check if Ruby is alright."

"I'm fine Professor."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, down to business. As you all are aware of, you must pass a series of tests to prove your worth at this school. So..."

"Wait, that doesn't make an sense. You just said 'we have to prove our worth?'"

"Actually Ms. Belladonna, it does. This special program only applies to those who are qualified so if you're thinking about JNPR and CRDL, there's no need. They don't meet our expectations. Anyway, I'm here to tell about your next challenge. In two days, you will be summoned once again. Here' is your challenge: Remain in the shadows for in the light, is where you will find misery and failure. I will see you all in two days. Rest up." He left quietly and Yang closed the door slowly.

"So our challenge is to solve the riddle, that's easy."

"No you dunce, that's the key to passing the next challenge."

"Oh, that was my second guess."

"Whatever, I need to go train some more."

"Weiss, are you crazy? Don't you want to rest before our next test. You look pretty tired."

"I'm fine Yang. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Weiss, have fun. I think I'm gonna go to the library. Yang would you like to join me?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I'm gonna stay with my sister."

"Yang, it's fine. Go with Blake, you won't have fun here. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ruby gave her a face of annoyance and Yang got the picture. She grabbed her things and walked out with Blake.

She was alone; the one time she actually wanted to be. She got up from bed and leapt to the floor. Her head still felt a little woozy. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

As the scene started to become clear, a snowy landscape started to take shape. Snow fell from the sky very softly. Rose petals flew through the air. She saw a small girl walking through the scene. As she was pulled closer to the scene, Ruby saw the girl on the ground crying. There was a tombstone in front of her. The writing on the stone was blurry so Ruby couldn't make it out, but she knew it was important. She couldn't do anything to help this little girl because she's done this before and already tried. All she can do is watch and learn from it. The girl got up from the ground and walked back the other way. As she walked away, she grew slower and slower until she was halted. Ruby didn't know what was happening. Then all of a sudden, the girl fell to the ground. She wasn't moving. In the distance, Ruby saw a pack of beowolves coming her way. What could she do? The beowolves approached the little girl on the ground and inspected her. When it seemed like they had no interest in her, they grabbed her and ran back into the forest.

"Nnnooo!" Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and cowered to the corner. It was Weiss.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She didn't know what to say. She just kept panting with wide, wandering eyes.

"Ruby, it's me Weiss."

"Go away!" She shoved Weiss out of the way and ran out of the room. Weiss was devastated. What did she do to cause Ruby to act like that.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake were walking out of the library when they spooted Ruby running their way.

"Hey Rubes, you feeling better?" There was no response. She just ran past them in tears.

"Ruby! Sorry Blake, I gotta go get my sister. I'll be back at the room soon." She gave her a kiss and ran after her sister.

The chase didn't go on for long. Yang caught up with her sister pretty easily. She grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Ruby, what is going on?"

"My meditations... They're getting worse."

"How?"

"They're all started to seem the same. I see snow, a little girl, and then beowolves."

"I thought the doctor said you wouldn't have to worry about those things. Didn't he said they were just images of a past loss trying to escape your mind? That's why you're doing these meditations right? To rid them of your memory and find peace?"

"Yeah, but for some reason, it's not working. I've been trying to calm myself, but it's no good."

"Ruby, it's alright. Come here." Yang grabbed her and pulled her into her chest for a hug. This was the easiest way Ruby found her solace. Unfortunately, she couldn't rely on this method forever. They walked back to their room for the night. When they got back, the team asked what happened, but Yang just said everything was alright. Everyone got into bed. Yang climbed up to Ruby's bed and whispered,

"Tomorrow, I'll join you in meditation and see if I can do anything to help."

"Thanks Yang. I love you."

"Love you too Rubes." She kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. The team had only one more day until their next test. They hadn't even answered the riddle yet.

The morning was very quiet. The team slept in later than usual. Weiss was the first to get up and immediately headed off to train. After her was Blake and then Ruby and Yang. Ruby was a little nervous because she was afraid of what could happen today. Before the meditation session, Yang tried to keep Ruby in a good mood with her puns and glowing personality.

After the whole team relieved themselves of morning tiredness, Ruby and Yang proceeded to their meditation.

"Now Ruby, before we start, you need to remember that whatever you see isn't real. Just look to me, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby gave Yang a little smile and Yang rubbed Ruby's head. They both sat on the ground, legs crossed and faced each other.

"Take my hand and stay strong." Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Yang waited a little bit before she joined Ruby. When she saw that Ruby was in a comfortable state, she shut her eyes and entered the mind of her sister.

As the scene came into clarity, Yang found herself in a grassy maze.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. This is much different than the other places I'm normally at."

Meanwhile, Blake came back into the room. She saw Ruby and Yang doing their thing and didn't want to bother them. She quietly climbed onto her bed and dug her eyes into her books.

As the two wandered the maze, random lights started to appear. The lights caught their attention and they decided to check them out. As they neared one of the lights, they heard soft moaning.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the light. Let's go." They ran towards the light and saw a body on the ground. With the growing fog, it was hard to make out who it was. It was only when they were right over it to know who it was. It was Weiss.

"Please, help me," she said softly.

"Yang, we gotta help her. What do we do?"

"Ruby, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but we have to leave her."

"What?! We can't just leave her here!"

"Ruby, this isn't real; none of it is. We have to keep moving and hopefully find an answer." Ruby knew she had to listen to Yang, but it felt so wrong to. When they walked away from Weiss, Ruby turned to see her dissipate into the fog. Ruby's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe what she just saw and quickly ran off without Yang.

"Ruby, come back!" She didn't respond. She grew further and further until the only thing Yang saw was lights blurred by fog.

"Oh Ruby." Her head fell to the floor and she started to feel worried that she wouldn't be able to help her own sister.

Back in the real world, Blake was still reading her book, but every so often, Ruby and Yang would twitch and breath out in short bursts. She was confused. She's never seen anything like this before. What is going on in there, she thought. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do so she went back to her books, but with a feeling of guilt.

When Ruby felt that she had enough distance between her and Yang, she stopped running. Why was Weiss here? Why was she dying? She couldn't shake the thought of death in this vision, especially seeing the death of her own teammate.

At the same time, Yang was wandering around aimlessly, looking for Ruby. She shouted her name, but there was no response. Then suddenly, she came upon another light and approached it curiosity. As she walked towards it, she saw another body on the ground, but for some reason, it looked familiar to her. She got closer until it was right under her nose. She crouched down to inspect the body. Blood was covering the entire body and slash wounds were on the neck and arms. Hair was covering its face so she brushed it back and pounced back in complete fear. It was here.

Yang opened her eyes and returned to reality. She let go of Ruby's hands and jumped away from her in fear.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Ruby's meditation is getting out of hand.

"Calm down Yang. Tell me what happened."

"We saw things that we shouldn't have seen."

"Like what?" Yang began to cry.

"Weiss and I were dying." Blake's eyes widened, but didn't panic for she didn't want to worry Yang anymore than she already was. She ran over to Ruby, grabbed her hands and entered Ruby's vision.

As Ruby walked further into the maze, Blake appeared behind her. Ruby didn't acknowledge Blake's existence and continued to walk towards another light. From behind her, Blake saw a figure on the ground and knew what it was.

"No, not Blake too." Ruby fell to the floor in tears. Her head aimed to the sky and started to yell.

"Why?! What are you trying to tell me?!"

"Ruby?" Blake said softly. Ruby turned with eyes red.

"Blake, is that you?" she said sniffling.

"Yes, it's me." She started to approach Ruby slowly. "Ruby, this isn't real. You need to snap out of it. Weiss, Yang, me; we're all fine."

"That's impossible. Weiss is dead and now you're dead."

"No, we're fine. Take another look." Ruby turned from Blake to the body on the ground. It wasn't Blake. It didn't even look like her. Ruby's eyes were playing tricks on her.

"You see. These lights are meant to distract you from the truth. It's gonna be alright." Ruby stood up and ran to Blake with open arms. She hugged Blake. Her eyes were shut with tears falling from her face. They returned back to reality. As Ruby opened her eyes from her vision, she saw Blake right in front of her still holding her hands. Ruby pulled her hands away and leapt towards Blake, giving her a hug. Blake was caught off guard, but took Ruby into her arms with love. Tears were falling from Ruby's face; not from sadness, but relief that she made it back.

The door opened and Weiss walked into the room. She saw Ruby and Blake hugging on the ground and didn't know what was happening.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"Weiss!" Ruby got up and ran over to her to give her a hug.

"Hi Ruby. Seriously, what did I miss?"

"Ruby and I were meditating and things got out of hand. Without Blake, we probably wouldn't be able to do our test tomorrow."

"Oh, speaking of the test, I think I found the answer to the riddle. It said 'remain in the shadows for in the light, there is misery and defeat' right?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "Well I think Ruby's vision told us the answer. If we stray into the lights, we'll fail."

"But what about the maze? Did that have any significance?"

"It probably did, but I'm not sure right now." Yang grabbed Blake by the arm and whispered,

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere, just outside. Don't worry about us Ruby, we'll be back." Yang and Blake stepped outside.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Ruby out of her vision? Actually, how did you know what to do when I came back to reality?"

"Well, I have been trained in almost every way of finding peace and meditation was one of them. I knew that if Ruby didn't find resolve in her vision, it would seriously damage her, mentality. That's why I read. It's the simplest way of finding peace." Yang was deep in thought about what Blake said.

"Well, thank you Blake. It means a lot to know that my sister is alright and resolved."

"Well, not precisely. I only gave her a temporary one. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see her whole vision, but if you had to leave so abruptly, then it must be pretty serious."

"Okay." Yang's head fell to the floor. She failed to help her own sister. Blake's hand touched Yang's chin and brought her back up.

"It's okay Yang. I'll do whatever I can to help your sister. Of course, anything to help my wittle Yangey," and pinched Yang's cheeks.

"Haha, very funny." She brushed Blake's hand away from her face and walked back into their room.

The morning began with déjà vu; not many words were said. Although Ruby was fine at the start of last night, she looked more concerned this morning. They got ready and walked out. As they opened their door, they were intercepted by Ozpin.

"Morning ladies, please follow me." He guided them through the dorm building. As they walked through the dark passage, people were waiting for them. Ozpin instructed each girl to go with a different stranger. They led them to unknown parts of the school, but they didn't travel far. From the view of each girl, the saw the courtyard of the dorm building, but it looked different. It was covered by hedges and they all thought to themselves, "Oh no." Then they heard a voice on the microphone.

"Alright, welcome Team RWBY to your second test. As you've noticed, you have been split up and placed at four different places of the maze. Your task is simple: Make it to the center. Something to keep in mind is that only one person has to reach the center for the test to be over. However, remember this as well: Keep to the shadows, for in the light dwells misery and failure. Good luck."

The maze opened up and it began.

...

Ruby slowly walked into the maze. Her breaths began to quicken as soon as she was surrounded by walls of grass. The maze closed up behind her and she knew she had to make it to the center. Normally, she wouldn't be so afraid, but this was exactly like what she saw in her vision. A foggy maze with random lights. She tried to avoid the lights for she had a feeling of what she would find by looking, but something kept pulling her towards them. Soft voices and cries for help broke through the silence. She constantly covered her ears and yelled for her teammates, but there was never a response.

...

Unfortunately for Weiss, she had the hardest time since she wasn't apart of Ruby's vision yesterday. She ran through the maze, looking for hints that could lead her to the center. Every now and then, she would come upon a lamp post and try to ignore it, but after witnessing her first one, she couldn't tell the truth of anything. Her first incursion was with her mother.

"Weiss, come back to mommy. You don't belong here. Come back, we need you. Your father made a mistake of sending you there," she would hear in the air. This caused her to come to tears. She was starting to lose her sanity. She was more hitting dead ends and more lights. It was obvious that the challenge was taking control of her.

...

Blake, on the other hand, was breezing through the maze. She ignored every light as if they weren't even there. Her focus remained on finding the center, but also wanted to find her teammates.

Every now and then, she would hear whispers from Yang and Adam. She would close her eyes and slow her breathing. She knew what would happen if she gave into the maze's illusions and it was starting to get difficult to ignore things. The whispers and visions were becoming more and more vivid to the point where things were defying reality. Not even Blake was able to complete phase out the distractions.

...

Yang's method was just to run as fast as she could and as far as she could. Her problem was that she kept running into dead ends. To solve her problems, she would shoot through the hedges to try and jump through the walls. However, the maze would grow back and spit her back out the way she came. Something that made her journey different than the others was that she never heard any voices or visions.

...

Meanwhile, the professor's were overseeing the test. They had a full view of what was happening and were starting to become puzzled at what they were watching.

"Professor Ozpin, should we stop the test? Only one of them is close to the center, but the maze is taking its toll on her and the whole team."

"No. This test is suppose to challenge them in different ways. They need to overcome their fears; no matter how extreme they can seem. Keep the test going."

...

As Team RWBY began to give in to the maze, strange things started to happen. The first one to fall was Weiss. With all the voices and illusions going on, she couldn't handle it. As she was forced into a dead end, she saw multiple figures approaching her. She first thought they were her teammates, but eventually felt deep down that it wasn't them. It was her father, but as four or five people nearing her. They kept repeating, "You're not good enough," and, "Just give up," to the point where she couldn't do it any longer. The thought of her truly failing the test and her teammates was too much to bear. Her eyes closed and she knelt to the floor, where the maze engulfed her whole. The next time she opened her eyes was on a balcony, waiting and watching helplessly.

After her, came Yang. She went out a much different way. She couldn't deal with all the dead ends she was facing so she started to blast her way through the maze, towards the center. This method didn't get her far. As she started to blow holes in the walls, the maze started to surround her completely to where she couldn't escape. She tried to shoot her way out, but the vines began to grab her arms and legs and force her into the hedges. She fought and fought, but it was no use. She, too, was taken away and eventually placed next to Weiss in the balcony.

As the two girls began to realize that they had failed, they put their attention on the maze. The eyes found Ruby who was nearing the center. Ruby was taking a very cautious approach because she didn't want anything serious to happen like before. She constantly heard voices in her head whispering things she didn't want to hear. Oddly enough, she walked in the direction the voices were coming from, hoping that it would lead her in the right direction. As she turned the corner, she saw a familiar looking figure in the distance. It was Blake.

"Ruby!"

"Blake!" Ruby started to run towards her and Blake did the same. Ruby almost started to tear up. She couldn't believe that she had found her; the one person who could escape that horrible place. She kept running towards Blake, but she appeared to become less visible than before. When she reached the place where Blake's silhouette originated, she wasn't there. Ruby fell to the floor and lost hope. How am I suppose to get through this by myself, she thought. The walls began to close around her and she knew she couldn't do anything. She remained on the floor and hoped for the best.

"Ruby, is that you?!" Ruby turned around and saw Blake, clear as day. She reached out her hand, hoping Blake could save her, but the maze engulfed her before Blake could get her.

"Blake!" She cut through the grass of the maze, but she wasn't there. The maze took another one of her teammates. She had to keep moving. She was unaware of it, but she was very close to the center. It was obvious because the maze started to pursue her. Vines would reach out and try to grab her while the fog grew heavier. It was working. Her vision became slightly impaired and the vines were definitely slowing her down. She would cut through them, but more would come back for her.

She was running out of time. If she didn't find the end soon, the maze would win; and she knew that. She looked right and left for some kind of hint, but nothing appeared. Then suddenly, the maze ceased to attack. The maze opened up behind her, revealing someone she knew. It was Adam. She turned in fear, but didn't look at him directly.

"Blake, give in to your fears. You can't overcome what has occurred today. There is no hope for you. You have failed." Her fists tightened.

"Shut up!" She ran at him with her Gambol Shroud unveiled. She swung at him and he disappeared. As he dissipated into the air, a huge wave a air spurted out of the center of the maze, knocking her back and onto the ground. She covered her eyes as to prevent her from knowing what was going to happen next. The fog drifted away and the maze began to sink to the ground. She removed her arm from her eyes and there stood her teammates with a couple of the professors.

"Congratulations Ms. Belladonna. You have passed the second test. You proved that you can overcome your greatest fears in times of great peril. You should feel proud. Very few teams have passed this test." The professors walked away silently and left her to her team. Her eyes drifted to her team and they all invited her with open arms. She ran to them and they shared a hug. The whole team was exhausted and above all, Blake never felt this emotional in her whole life.

After the team settled down in their room from their recent test, a message came up on Ruby's touchpad. It read,

Congratulations Team RWBY on completing the second test. As I've already said, not many teams have made it past this test. The school board has decided that because you have been so well that they are willing to give you a week to rest up. Please use this time effectively because the second half of the test series will be much more challenging. So rest up and we will resume in one week exactly.

-Ozpin

The team finished reading the message and looked at each other in shock. At first, they didn't believe it was true, but then again, how often does Ozpin communicate with them via touchpad.

"Jeez, a week? What are we suppose to do in that time?"

"I don't even know Yang. I'm can't even train for that long."

"Well, we obviously need to take their advice and rest because this last test was pretty exhausting."

"I agree with Ruby. That particular test wore me out."

"Okay. Well, let's sleep it off and we'll think of something tomorrow."

"Good idea. I feel like I could sleep for days." The team broke off and did what they usually do before bed. Ruby took Crescent Rose up to her bed. Weiss quickly got into bed and slept. Blake took out a book and started to read. Surprisingly, Yang was the most shaken up from the test so she decided to sleep with Blake.

"Can you read to me?"

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"It doesn't matter. Your voice is soothing to hear."

"Alright." She cleared her throat, nudged Yang's head with her cheek and began to read. "The man was torn. Should he? Should he not? He didn't know what to do. The people he shared his life with had no knowledge of what he was going through. He was taught to follow the path of peace, but what he was going through made him feel like it was impossible to decide what to do. He remained in isolation until he found an answer." Yang yawned out loud and began to sleep. "He knew that he had to do what would make his friends safe." She closed her book, kissed Yang on the forehead and went to sleep.

The morning came around and it felt as if it was another test day. There wasn't much to talk about. Everybody moved around sluggishly. It was the idea of not having to do anything for a whole week that troubled them. In the beginning of their week break, they mostly stayed in their room. Even Weiss stayed in and relaxed.

Ruby tried to meditate once again. She climbed onto the floor and closed her eyes, but before she could start, Blake grabbed her hands.

"There's a better method than meditating."

"Really?"

"Here come with me." Blake led Ruby to the bathroom.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"You'll see." She turned on the shower and put the water on the highest temperature.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"Ruby, don't worry. It'll be fine. I'm already with Yang so I won't do anything weird." She took off her clothes very timidly, but then saw Blake do the same and felt a little but more relieved.

"Okay, we're gonna step into the shower. I want you to take a deep breath in and then close your eyes and breath out very slowly. Then repeat."

Still acting very shy, "And what is this suppose to accomplish?"

"You're trying to find your peace right?" Ruby nodded. "Well, the heat and the flow of your breathing calms your body and relieves certain stresses in your life."

"Okay," she said covering her boobs. She started to do the exercises, but she didn't feel anything. As Blake watched her, she noticed that Ruby was acting a little uneasy. She walked over to Ruby and grabbed her hands to pull them away from her breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax." Blake put Ruby's hands on her chest, where her heart was.

"What do you feel?"

"My heartbeat."

"Okay, but what do you really feel? Really listen to your heartbeat." Ruby put more concentration into the exercise.

"I feel...a rush. It's like everything in there is constantly busy."

"Good." Blake then brought Ruby's hand to her own chest.

"Now, what do you feel?"

"Steadiness; almost like a flowing stream."

"Yes, go ahead and stop." Ruby took her hand off Blake's chest and opened her eyes. She looked into Blake's eyes, but noticed she wasn't wearing her bow.

"Blake, you're a..." Blake put her finger on Ruby's lips.

"Sshhh. Yes, I'm a faunus."

"But why have you kept this a secret from us?"

"I'm sorry. I've always had trust issues, but watching you these past couple of weeks, I felt that we had something in common. We, both, have been trying to find something. And I just felt that you needed to know the true me." Blake turned the water off to rid them of the fog. "Ruby, I'm asking you as a friend. Please don't tell anybody else."

"Yeah, of course. I would never."

"Okay, thank you."

"Does Yang know?"

After Ruby and Blake finished their exercise, they grabbed their things and returned to their room. Both Weiss and Yang were still there waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?"

"Nowhere, I was just helping Ruby out with something."

"Aw that's cute," Yang said as she was pinching Ruby's cheek.

"Anyway, Yang and I were thinking that we should go into town for the day."

"But why? I don't want to go."

"Come one Rubes, it'll be fun. We need to escape this place every once and awhile."

"Uh, fine." They grabbed their things and left for town.

They walked into town and were greeted by everyone they passed by. The atmosphere was so different than at Beacon. Everyone began to feel very relaxed.

"See, this was a great idea. A city with character greeting its future protectors."

"Way to make something really weird Weiss."

"What?!"

"Nothing." They had lunch at a cafe and went window shopping. They couldn't really shop since being at Beacon was already expensive. As they entered the center of the city, they saw a dust shop that was completely destroyed. They walked towards it to get a better view, but noticed a couple of fliers hanging around the city.

"Beware. The criminal Roman Torchwick is still at large. We advise everyone to take extreme caution when traveling around town, especially at night." Ruby grabbed the paper from the wall in curiosity.

"Wow, how does he keep getting away?"

"I mean, he can't be working alone. Can he?"

"That's impossible. I think he's working with the White Fang."

"What makes you think that Weiss?" Yang asked.

"That group only cares about the destruction of the human race so it's completely understandable why they'd be working with a criminal like Roman Torchwick." Ruby looked at Blake in concern. She held her tongue for it just didn't seem like it was worth saying anything. She just closed her eyes in frustration. They moved on. When they walked away, they started to encounter a lot of happy people.

"What is going on?" Weiss grabbed a random person. "What's happening? Why are you so happy?"

The stranger replied, "Why aren't you? Go visit the park. It's the most beautiful place in Vale and the best place for a special day." He walked off with the creepiest smile on his face. They went to investigate. As they approached the park, they noticed the sun was perfectly placed over the park. The small pond was right in the center of the park. They looked around and saw many couples enjoying themselves. Yang sneaked a look at Blake, who was still admiring the sight of the park, and wanted to do something special for her since she has done some much for her. As the day grew late, they headed back to the campus and returned to their room.

Ruby was feeling the best she has been in a long time. She decided to go take a shower and do what her and Blake did earlier.

Weiss went to Team JNPR's room and hung out with Pyrrha. It's been a long time since she's spent any time with her. Weiss always enjoyed to be around Pyrrha because she was the only person who understood her.

That left Blake and Yang alone in their room. Blake was obviously reading her books and Yang was looking out of the window, thinking.

"Hey Blake."

"Yeah?"

"I've got an idea."

"And what is that?" Yang walked over to Blake and pulled her book down from her eyes. She grabbed her hands,

"Let's go to the park tomorrow and spend the day together. Just us."

"Yang, that's so sweet. Is there an occasion?"

"Well, I just thought that because you've have done so much for me and my sister that I could finally do something for you."

"Aw, of course I'll go with you tomorrow." Yang's face lit up. She climbed into Blake's bed and gave her a kiss.

"Can you read to me again?"

"Alright. Do you mind if it's a different book because I get through books pretty quickly?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, this book is called _Ninjas of Love_. I've read it too many times to keep track, but it's such a good story. You ready? I'll read the back first so you know what's happening" Yang nodded her head. "This book tells you the story of love and how strong its connection can be. Two different people from very different worlds find each other and eventually fall in love. The power of their love is able to rid themselves of their differences, but their lands see things on the contrary. They find out about them and split them up forever. It is only on the day of forever night where they can sneak out and see each other. But will their love be enough to join these two nations together forever?" Ruby and Weiss walked back in.

"Man, I feel so much better."

"Me too, who knew that one day away from battling could do so much for you... And we still got 6 more days." Blake put her book away. "So what did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Oh, we just stayed here and relaxed."

"Aw, that's so cute." Blake and Yang started to blush and stared into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, Blake was reading to me until you barged in on us."

"Oh, sorry. You want us to leave?"

"It's fine. I'll read it to her tomorrow. I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Agreed, I'm feeling tired." They got ready and quickly went to sleep.

However, Blake didn't fall asleep as fast as she usually does. She stayed up and thought for a bit. She was thinking about _Ninjas of Love_ and how that story is starting to become her whole. She knew she was different than Yang, but how would she handle it. Would she freak out? Or worse, she would leave Blake forever. She kept thinking about the worst case scenario until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. But before she did, she looked down at Yang, who was sleeping right beside her. She put her arms around her, kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

The morning started out very interesting for Blake. Her eyes opened and saw Yang waiting for her with a tray of food. Blake couldn't help, but smile.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed silly." Yang put the food on her lap.

"I know that. How'd you do this?"

"To be honest, I just took it from the cafeteria, but I asked them to make something special."

"Aw, thank you Yang." Her arms opened up, inviting Yang for a hug.

"Alright, get ready. We got a fun day ahead of us. Would you like me to join you in the shower?"

Blake started to blush. "Sure." They grabbed their things and walked to the locker room. As they reached the bathroom, Blake realized that she usually takes off her bow when she showers. Couldn't she just keep it on this one time? No, it'd be too obvious.

"Actually Yang, I think I would like to take a shower alone today."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

Yang gave Blake a kiss, "It's fine." As they showered, Blake had a lot on her mind. Should I tell her now? It'll be worse if I do it later. She couldn't decide. She didn't want to ruin the special day Yang had planned, but every time she thought about telling her, she would think about how it would ruin it regardless of time and place. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she should of told Yang first about her being a faunus. Yang finished up before Blake did so she told her she would meet back at their room. As Blake finished showering, she turned off the water and grabbed her bow. She picked it up, but with such despair. She felt so ashamed of herself for not telling Yang. She didn't know what to do. She gathered her things and returned to her room.

By that time, Ruby and Weiss were already awake.

"Okay, Blake and I are gonna go out for the day. Make sure you two don't kill each other while we're gone."

"Yang, come on. Like we're actually gonna do that when we're on break."

Yang gave Ruby a hug and walked out with Blake. As they were walking towards town, Blake kept asking what they were going to do, but Yang kept telling her it was a surprise. When they reached town, she saw some interesting things. White Fang flags were posted all around town.

"I wondering what's happening?"

"Well, they recently had a change of leadership and it wasn't pretty."

"Wow, how'd you know that?" Blake grew timid. She knew she spoke out about something only she would know. She had to improvise.

"Oh, uh, some of my best friends are faunus and they tell me about what goes on."

"They're not in it are they?"

"No, they left right after it happened."

"Oh, that makes sense." Blake took a deep breath of relief. She made it past her first mistake. As they neared the park, they saw a couple of White Fang members running through the streets. As they passed the two, one of the soldiers eyed Blake as if he knew her. She looked at him briefly before she broke eye contact. Yang saw Blake looking at the ground. She asked if she was alright, but Blake obviously lied. They reached the park and Blake saw something really interesting.

"What is that?"

"That's for us." Yang presented the picnic that was already laid out for them.

"Wow, how'd you do this?"

"Eh, I have my ways." Blake rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground next to Yang. They ate and talked until the sun went down. They laughed and shared their greatest memories, but all the while, Blake never mentioned her secret to Yang once. When it got dark, they packed up and headed back home. Arms around each other and sharing a couple kisses, Blake and Yang were having a wonderful time and it wasn't even over yet. When they walked to the edge of town, there were no lights so it was kind of creepy. Yang kept Blake closer to her. Unfortunately, their special night wasn't going to go on forever.

As they walked further away from town, they heard fast footsteps running towards. They couldn't turn around in time to see who it was, but all that Yang could remember was she was left on the ground unconscious and Blake was gone.

As she got up off the ground, she touched her head in pain. She couldn't believe it. She lost Blake and the person that knocked her unconscious. She didn't know what to do. As she looked around for clues, she spotted a piece of clothing drifting through the air. It flew towards her and she grabbed it out of the air. It was the back of a White Fang soldier uniform. She ran off leaving it behind. Unfortunately, she had no leads aside from the White Fang taking Blake. All she could think of was that they couldn't have gone far. She ran to every building in the vicintity, but nothing was any good. When she came to the last unchecked building, she turned the corner and saw a group of five White Fang soldiers. They had to know where Blake was. She decided to confront them. She had no plan, except to find out where Blake was being held. As she approached them, they started to gather around her.

"Hey gorgeous, are you lost?"

Gathering fake tears, "Yeah, I lost my friend. She wears a..." She stopped halfway through her sentence. As she was looking down, she noticed one of the guys holding a black piece of clothing.

"What was she wearing?" asked one of the soldiers.

Yang closed her eyes, "A black bow." The soldiers looked at each other and knew what they had to do. The armed up and began to approach Yang slowly. She opened her eyes and they turned red. Her Ember Celicas were ready and she started to attack them. She knocked out the guy holding Blake's bow. Then her concentration went to the other four. They had no significance to her so she got rid of them. As the last soldier tried to regain consciousness, he saw Yang walking towards him. He pulled up his gun, but she shot it away before her could shoot. She picked him up by the throat and began to question him.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Yang put him back on the ground and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor.

"Don't act stupid. I know you guys took her."

"You ain't getting nowhere with me." She had enough of his stalling. She picked him up off the ground and forced him to the wall. Her elbow was pressed up against his throat and she grabbed his balls. By looks of his face, he obviously wasn't very comfortable.

"Now, you can tell me where she is or you can go on living your life any balls." He didn't believe her. He just smiled and remained silent. She knew what game he was playing. Her elbow went deeper into his throat and she squeezed harder.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Her hand was about to end his manlihood when he screamed out,

"Okay! I'll tell you. She's inside that building across the road." Yang turned her head to see which one he was talking about. She put him down gently. As she walked away, he began to punch her, but she turned around before her could and was punched by her gauntlets. He quickly fell on the ground and never got back up.

Yang walked over to the building and pressed her ear against. She couldn't hear much, except the sounds of screaming. She stood back and blasted the door open with her gauntlets. As the door burst open, She saw Blake chained to a pillar on the other side of the room. She tried to run to her, but a soldier came from behind a hit her in the head, knocking her to the floor, somewhat conscious.

"No!" Blake yelled. They grabbed Yang off the ground, removing her Ember Celicas from her possession. They placed her on the in front of Blake, but on the opposite side of the room. As Yang regained focus, she saw Blake across from her and tried to get to her, but a soldier with a gun came in between them.

"I don't think so." The soldier kicked her ck onto the ground. "Who are you?" Yang didn't answer. The head soldier pointed at Blake and another soldier punched Blake in the gut. Her head fell to the floor and Yang began to feel guilty.

"I am Yang Xiao Long. I am a member of Team RWBY and I attend Beacon Academy. Now, what do you want with us?"

"Haha. Do you know who we are?"

Annoyed, "Of course. You're the White Fang."

"Very good, and do you know why we're here?"

"Because you're a bunch of scum that I used to believe was full of people wanting to make a difference in this world, but now, that belief has been ripped from my mind." A soldier slapped her in the face.

"Silence! No. We are here because a certain someone has escaped from our grasp." The soldiers unchained Blake and dragged her to the skylight of the building. "This girl... This faunus is a stowaway!" As Blake lied there helplessly, the light from the moon revealed her true self to Yang. She was a faunus.

"Blake?" Blake couldn't look her in the eyes so she remained looking at the floor.

"It's a shame. It seems like your friend has betrayed you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way with our little stowaway." They picked Blake up off the ground and started to shove her towards the door. Yang couldn't do anything. She didn't have her weapons and was surrounded by White Fang soldiers. As she saw Blake near the door, Blake's body fell to the floor, limp as a rag doll. Yang couldn't believe what was happening. What was Blake doing?

"Hey, what's the hold up?! Let's go!"

"Sir, I think she's dead. Her heart's stopped." Yang was heartbroken. It was impossible, but it appeared true. Blake's body remained on the ground motionless. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor in agony.

"Hey, get up! You're ours now." They grabbed her and she opened her eyes. And her eyes were red. She threw the two soldiers off her arms and ran towards the guy with her Ember Celicas. She neared him and he swung his sword. She slid underneath his swing and knocked him to the ground. She got on top of him and punched him in the face several times. After he was finished, she picked up her gauntlets and readied up. Before she pursued the others, she looked back at Blake in sadness. How could I have let this happen, she thought. She turned back around and ran towards the other soldiers.

"Hey!" The soldiers turned around to see Yang running towards them.

"Those idiots," the leader said under his breath. "Get her!" The remaining soldiers grabbed their weapons and ran back at her. Yang spotted five more until she could reach the leader. She set her primary focus on the gunslingers. They tried to shoot at her, but she used her gauntlets to evade their shots. When she was clear of them, she shot two shots and they hit her targets on point. The other three guys were of no concern to her. She ran towards them and eliminated them easily.

The leader was stumped. He had nowhere to go and if he did, Yang would find him. She grabbed his shirt and threw him against a wall.

"Never come back here again. And if you do, I will end you." His eyes were wide open and he nodded his head nervously. She let him go and ran off as fast as he could, not looking back once. Once he disappeared, Yang went back to Blake. Her body was still on the ground. Yang sat down next to her and put Blake's head on her lap. She started to cry and said softly,

"I'm so sorry. I should have never let this happen to you. It's all my fault." She began to cry hysterically. Her head fell on top of Blake's chest. While her head was on Blake's chest, she felt a faint thumping. She pulled away at looked at Blake. She started to breathe slowly and softly. As life came back to her, Blake opened her eyes. Her hand touched Yang's cheek.

"Hi Yang." Yang felt Blake's cold hand on her cheek and teared up once again.

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you still alive?"

"It was a training thing I learned."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright."

"Yang, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Blake, why did you keep that a secret from me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me because of who I am and what is going on with the White Fang."

"Come on. I would never discriminate someone just because of their appearance. There has to be a different reason."

Blake started to cry. "I didn't want you to get involved in this. I was so afraid that you'd be dragged into the hatred and fear of my past."

"Blake, I promise that whatever happens, I'll always be by your side." Yang kissed Blake and picked her up. "Let's head home." With Blake in her arms, Yang left with a smile on her face and a relieved heart.

There was a knocking at the door. Ruby opened it up to see Yang carrying Blake in her arms. Yang's jacket was covering Blake from the cold. It was weird to see Yang not wearing her jacket, even for Ruby.

"What happened?"

"Not right now Ruby. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay." Ruby quietly climbed into bed without question. Weiss wanted to show some concern, but she saw that Yang had everything under control. She placed Blake safely on her bed and started to climb up to her bed.

Quietly, "Yang, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure." Yang jumped back down and climbed in behind Blake. Her arms went around Blake and kissed her good night on the forehead. "I'm really glad you're safe."

"Me too." They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

When morning came around, Blake was starting to feel uncomfortable. Her body was constantly moving around on the bed and she was moaning in pain. Yang was woken up by a quiet, "Yang." Yang quickly opened her eyes and asked what was wrong.

"I think I have some bruises on my torso because it seriously hurts right now." Yang got out of bed to gain focus of the situation. She pulled up the two flaps of Blake's clothes to see if there were any bruises. There was nothing there, only the flawless skin of Blake's stomach. Yang's hand gently rubbed around it just to make sure. As Yang's hand reached the center of Blake's body, that's when the pain started to grow.

"Oh my god, Blake. Your heart's bruised." Blake was starting to cry out in pain and this caused Ruby and Weiss to wake up.

"What's going on Yang?!"

"Blake's heart is bruised up."

"Yang, shouldn't we take her to the hospital."

"No, we don't have time and they wouldn't be able to help her. Blake, I'm going to need you to try and relax; you're going to feel a burning sensation." Blake nodded her head and tried to flush out the pain. Yang placed both of her hands where Blake was hurting the most. The pain was so great that she tried to move Yang's hands off, but she kept insisting that it would be fine. With her hands on Blake's chest, Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hair started to glow, almost as if it was on fire. Yang exhaled and a wave of light traveled through her body and stopped at her hands. Yang's hands started to glow and Blake was definitely feeling the burning sensation. That lasted a couple seconds until Blake no longer cried out in pain. Blake's eyes reopened and saw Yang still glowing. The light from Yang's body started to disappear and Yang leaned on Blake's bed from exhaustion.

"Yang, you... You're hair." Blake pointed at strand of hair that fell to the floor. Yang spotted the hair descend from her head and she started to feel depressed. "What's wrong Yang. I'm fine." Blake gave her a smile.

"I think I need to be completely honest with you guys." The team circled up listened in on what Yang had to say. "You all know what semblance is right?" They all nodded. "Well, mine is the ability to cure any injury, but at a cost to myself. The more I try and help me, the more my hair starts to shed. And the less hair I have, the weaker I am as a fighter. I hope you don't feel bad about what I did for you Blake because that was definitely needed. But personally, it's a privileged curse. I have to restrain myself from helping others too much for in the end, it'll end up hurting me."

"Wow, how'd you find out about this?"

"Well, I think my first hint was when my father got injured in the war. He lost an arm and was released for his courage and sacrifice. We got to visit him, but he kept saying that it was his time. In the last moments of our encounter, my mom and I hugged him and left in tears. The next day, he came home as healthy as could be and said it was a miracle. Honestly, it was kind of hard to believe that doctors back then could heal someone who lost a body part."

"How come you never told me about this Yang?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry Ruby. You had your heart set on being a huntress and I didn't want this to bother you." Yang looked over at Ruby who started to look depressed. "Ruby, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Yang rubbed Ruby's hair and she felt a little more relieved.

"Okay, I feel that I need to share a few things." Blake reached up to her head and took off her bow. "I'm a faunus." The reactions weren't much because Weiss was the only one who didn't know.

"So you're telling me that you're a part of that scum group, the White Fang?!" This was a shock to both Ruby and Yang because she never went into detail about that part of her life.

"No Weiss. Here's my story. When I was a child, I supported the White Fang because we used a to be a civil rights group. Our goal's were to connect humans and the faunus, but humans quickly showed that they wanted no part of us. Being a child, I thought we were making a difference, but it turned out that humans hated us. When I grew older, the leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new one took his place. That was when things started to change. Before, we used to do sit-downs and strikes, but our new leader turned those peaceful protests into violent attacks. I couldn't stand to watch my own brothers and sisters use force to be accepted in the world because I knew that we would never gain the respect we wanted from humans. They would only fear us more; that's when I decided to leave the White Fang and devote my life to becoming a huntress." As Blake looked around the room, everybody was in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"So, that was kind of a shock."

"I know. I'm so sorry for not telling you guys before. I felt so sure that the White Fang was antagonizing all faunus to the point that no one could ever like us. That's why I've kept it a secret. I didn't want you guys to feel different about me."

"Of course we don't Blake. Right gang?"

"Right," Ruby said.

"Weiss, what about you?" She stood up, but had no intention of joining their group hug.

"Blake, thank you for being honest." She then proceeded to the door.

"You don't have anything to share with us Weiss." She stopped as she got to the door. She knew she had something to tell them, but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No." She walked out.

Weiss walked out of the room. She knew she was doing the wrong thing, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. She walked off quietly, hoping the rest of her team wouldn't notice her leave.

First, she went to the locker room to get ready. As she was taking a shower, she noticed that the hot water was soothing to her entire body. She stood underneath the shower head and put her head down. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. The more she had control over herself, the more she began to feel what Ruby has been longing for. She started to think about the day she came in when Ruby narrowly escaped her vision. She couldn't believe something like that could ever happen to her. I think this is why Ruby focuses so much on finding her inner peace, she thought. The ability to know everything that's going on in one's body thrilled Weiss to the point where she couldn't control herself anymore. Her mind was full of endless thoughts that made her lose focus. She got out of the shower, got ready and headed for downtown Vale. As she steered her way through the school, she didn't see any sign of her teammates. She wasn't worried; she liked being alone every once and awhile.

Weiss entered the city entrance and the sight of city people always intrigued her. She walked through town, aimlessly looking for something to help her open up to her teammates. Her first encounter was the city park. She stopped and stared for awhile. The way the pond reflected the light of the sun, the way the grass flowed through the wind, and the sight of people enjoying themselves. It almost melted her heart to see people in such great moods. She moved on in search of more inspiration.

She took a short brake at a tea shop. As she sat there alone, she began to think about what she did to her teammates. When she started to ponder harder, a handsome looking boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi there, may I join you?" She didn't look at him, but tried to remember why she was out here.

"Sure." He sat down and she looked up at him. He was a boy about her age. Blond hair, no shirt, except for an unbuttoned polo, and had a tail. He was a faunus. She grew uncomfortable.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?" She didn't respond. She just moaned and kept looking down. "Um, I'm guessing you're not much of a talker." There was still no response. "Hey, if you're shy, don't be. I'm a very easy person to talk to if..."

"It's because you're a faunus," she shouted. She observed his face and realized what she had just said. "Oh my God. I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." and then sighed. She had made a huge mistake that she couldn't take back. "I think I should leave."

"Don't go." Weiss was shocked. Why did this guy want to keep being in Weiss' presence? She sat back down and prepared for the worst. "So I'm guessing you're not a huge fan of the faunus?"

"No, faunus I'm fine with. It's the White Fang."

"Well, you're in luck because it just so happens I hate that group of scum too."

"Really?"

"Stupid, no good souls that use force to get what they want."

"Well, I'm glad you feel so strongly about it."

"Alright, you look down. Is this there something I can help you with?"

"I mean, I guess. You see, my friend is a faunus, but she just confessed about once being a part of the White Fang. I know, her being my friend and all shouldn't matter, but I can't forgive for what the White Fang caused me and my family to go through." She started to tear up. "I have to go." As she walked by him in a fast manner, he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"I see what you're going through, but you can't hold that against her. Life's about forgiveness and finding a new start. If you don't, you might end up hurting yourself." Weiss sniffled and continues to walk off. "Oh wait, I didn't catch your name." Weiss rubbed her nose.

"I'm Weiss." She turned and left without another word.

"I'm Sun, by the way!"

She walked through town, thinking about what that interesting boy said. Forgive and start fresh. How is that possible? You can't just forgive a criminal for an act of murder or treason. It doesn't make any sense. In no situation like that would forgiving be the right way to go. She grew confused. As it got late, she decided to head back home, but before she could, something grabbed her attention. She heard faint screaming coming from the store just ahead of her. She ran to it and snuck a peek through the window. A man was robbing the store and no one could escape. She looked around town, but no one seemed to notice what was happening. She pulled out her Myternaster and charged into the store.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He turned slowly to her.

"Step aside, civilian." She stood her ground and prepared for what was to come. He started to chuckle. "So you're telling me that a pretty girl in a dress is going to stop me?" She grew furious.

"It's a combat skirt!" She pulled her sword up to her face and sprung towards the man. He pulled up his gun and shot at her. She activated her powers and stopped the bullets midair. His eyes widened. He didn't know what was happening. He swiped at him and he fell to the floor. As she stood above him, she froze him to the floor and he was defeated. "Everybody! You're safe now. You can go home."

The victims of the robbery got up and headed for the door. Each one thanked Weiss for what she did for them. They all walked by with a sincere thank you or a hand shake. When everybody left, she checked the store to see if anyone was left behind. She checked everywhere and no one was there so she headed for the door.

"Excuse me." Weiss turned and saw the owner.

"Hi sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've gotten used to this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

"People trying to rob my store. It makes this place a target when the owner is blind." He was blind? She couldn't tell. He carried no cane and showed no sign of vision impairedness. "Ah well, it's time for me to close up shop anyway. Thank you for your help little lady."

"You're welcome." He moved around the store, fixing a few out of place things. Unfortunately, he was very aware of his surroundings. He would bump into the counters and put things in the wrong spots. Weiss felt bad for him. "Excuse me sir, would you like me to take you home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No please, I want to."

"Alright. Let's go then." He gathered his things, locked up, and headed home with Weiss. She didn't know him at all so she kept silent until he would give her directions. "What's wrong my dear, you seem troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, it has to be something. Why else would someone help out a helpless old man?" Weiss chuckled.

"Um, well, my friends and I have been going through a lot and recently, they shared some of their past with us. It was really interesting because I never would have guessed they did things that they did. Anyway, when it was my turn to share, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell them who I really was. So I just walked out. And now, I feel horrible for it."

"Why trouble yourself over something like this? They are your friends right?" Weiss nodded. "Friends are suppose to support you in everything you do and understand everything you go through. When you don't trust and understand your friends, how could they possibly do the same for you. I mean, they did open up to you so obviously they trust you. Think about that deary. I think I can take it from here. My house is right down the street. Thank you so much for everything you did for me. I hope what I said meant something to you and that you resolve whatever is going on between you and your friends." He walked off with another word. Weiss couldn't even thank him back. She just turned the other way and headed back to Beacon.

When she arrived at her dorm, she stopped for a second to listen in. She heard that everyone was still there. She opened the door and saw that Ruby, Blake, and Yang were still sitting on the floor talking.

"Weiss! You're back!" Ruby got up and ran to her to give her a hug.

"Where did you run off to Weiss?"

"Yeah, about that, I think I should explain myself."

"Yeah, you walked out on us so unexpectedly, but we just felt that you needed your time alone."

"And it helped. Before, I felt really insecure about myself and sharing myself to you guys. Now, I'm feel that I can do it." Weiss looked at all their faces and they were confused so she clarified. "When I was by myself, I went into town and I saw a lot of things. I met a boy that helped me through what I was going through. And after that, I saved an old man's shop from a robber and he also helped me to realize that my friends are the closest people I have right now. So here's me. I didn't get accepted into Beacon. My father paid the school to accept me." Although she told the truth, she didn't feel that it was worth it. She didn't know what to do, her teammates' faces were all shocked. She turned towards the door to try and leave until Ruby grabbed her arm and pulled her into hers'.

"Don't worry Weiss, we love you no matter what."

"Yeah." Blake and Yang joined Ruby and Weiss in a group hug. The team was united once again. A couple tears were shed that night, too.

The Tale of Weiss Schnee

She was the first one up and the first one to leave. She decided to spend her last day of freedom in Vale. She always finds peace there and this time, she had a goal. She wanted to meet the old man from the store again. Something about him really intrigued her. She searched through town, trying to remember where his store was until she noticed that one store didn't have any windows on it. Well, it did, but there wasn't any glass. She walked through the door and the bell on the door rang throughout the store.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

Weiss said timidly, "Hi sir."

His face immediately lit up, "Ah, you've come back. Please come in the back. It's a pleasure hearing your voice again." Weiss smiled. She walked into the back and was surprised at what she saw. The room was huge. Everything in it was so organized and clean. The room was poorly lit with only small candles in each of the corners. There were pictures on the walls that showed sunsets and oceans. "Go ahead, sit down right here." She accepted his invitation and placed her knees on the floor; she couldn't really sit down because of her combat skirt.

"So what's this room for?"

"This room is where I teach my students how to find peace... And also, I just like how it looks."

Weiss was kind of hesitant to ask, "How can you see what this room looks like?"

He chuckles. "It's not about what you see. It's about what you feel. I use my students' reactions to see what the room looks like." Weiss became more intrigued than she was before. No one has ever interested her this much than this man. He continued to walk around the room, fixing up the room. "So how are you and your friend?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine now."

"I'm guessing you expressed how you understand her and that you're willing to forgive and forget."

"Yeah, and she returned the favor."

"That's good. You're starting to take in all the possibilities and find the true answer in things." She nodded, but turned her head in interest. Somebody came into the store.

"Uncle!"

"I'm in here sport. Come on in." Weiss eyed the curtain leading from the room to the store.

"Hey uncle."

"Hey Sun, come sit down." Weiss was shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here; what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit this man."

"Well, this man is my uncle."

"Obviously."

"Stop arguing you two and enjoy this lovely day." They sat down next to each other and the old man placed a bonsai tree on the floor in front of them.

"Uncle, this is a very good-looking tree."

"And why did you put it here?" The old man looked at Weiss and just sighed.

"Young people always interest me. Their energy and lack of peace is their downfall. You want to know why I put this tree right here? I have spent my whole life growing it and nurturing it. It may not look like much, but these trees require a lot of love and care. Now, I want you two to contemplate on this: Of all the things I could grow, why must I pick a bonsai tree?"

The End

...

The Tale of Ruby Rose

Ruby started off her day walking around campus. She embraced everything; the sun, the garden, and the people. She first encountered Jaune, but indirectly. She saw him training by himself, but he wasn't looking so good. She intervened. He stepped and brought his sword behind his head. Ruby caught it just in time before it sliced her face. He looked behind him and saw Ruby holding his sword in between her two hands.

"Look out Jaune."

"Sorry Ruby."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. My team hasn't been doing so well and I think it's my fault so I've been trying to improve." He turned away from Ruby and continued to swing his sword at the bag. Ruby looked at him with a weird face. Her eyes slowly moved down to his legs. That's where she was confused.

"Wait, that's your problem."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" She was pointing at his stance.

"You need a wider, lower stance. Like this." She showed and him and he did the same. "Now, attack me."

"What?!"

"Just do it." He took his stance, readied up, and charged. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything. Ruby fell under his swing and kicked him out of the way. On the other hand, he remained on his feet and was ready for another strike. "See! You stayed up and probably could have landed a blow after I kicked you."

"Yeah." He kept looking at his sword. Ruby walked over to him and gave him a little punch on the shoulder.

"You'll get there Jaune. I believe in you." She walked out and headed towards town.

When she got there, she saw a man trying to load boxes onto a truck, but was having some difficulties. She ran over to him and asked to help. He accepted her assistance. They finished up and he thanked her. She gave him a smile and continued through town. As she walked on, she heard a couple of guys harassing someone.

"Haha, look at those things. They look so stupid." Ruby walked to them, grabbed their shoulders and pulled them towards her. "Hey, what's your problem?!"

"What's yours?! Why are you picking on her?! She didn't do anything to you!"

"You trying to start something little girl." She gave them a little smirk and unveiled Crescent Rose behind her back.

"Are you?" They saw what she had and left in fear. She walked over to the girl in concern. "Hey, are you okay?" She lifted her head and it was Velvet.

Crying, "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't you go to school with me?"

"Yeah, my name's Ruby."

Sniffling, "Velvet."

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I like it this way. That way no one can bother me." Ruby felt bad, but didn't know what to do.

"Well, if you ever want company, I'll be here for you." She patted her back and started to walk away. 

"Thank you Ruby." She didn't respond. She only smiled and continued to walk off.

As the sun started to set, Ruby arrived at Vale Cemetary. She walked through the area with a sad face. She approached a gravestone and put a rose at its base. She started to cry. It was her mother's grave. She pulled her head up and read the carvings on the stone. It read,

"There is no dark. There is only the idea of hopelessness. That's where we come in to save day." Ruby put her head down again and continued to cry.

"I miss you so much mom."

The End

...

The Tale of Blake and Yang

As always, Blake rose before Yang. She quietly climbed out of bed, as to not disturb Yang, but as she opened the door to get ready, Yang woke up.

Wearily, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?" Yang's face lit up. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and ran to the locker room. Blake didn't wait up for Yang so when she got their Blake was already in the shower. Yang undressed and walked into the shower and came up from behind Blake. She filled her hands with soap and started to rub Blake's boobs. Blake started to moan. She hasn't been touched like this in a long time. She turned her head longing for a kiss from Yang. When Yang finished up, Blake turned and returned the favor to Yang and continued to clean her entire body. As they finished up, Yang grabbed a little bit more soap and started to rub Blake's cat ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your ears."

"Yang, it's fine. I can do those myself."

"Alright." She turned off the water and started drying off Blake. When they finished, they decided to walk around the campus. They ventured to nearly everywhere and were surprised how big the school actually was. As they started to retrace their steps, they noticed one place they haven't gone to yet. It was a archway that was lit with candles. They were so astounded that they continued to look up until there was no archway left. When that ended, they looked back down and saw a fountain with candles lit around it and some floating inside the fountain.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Yang looked over at Blake who was still idolizing the fountain' beauty.

"Yang, since this is our last day, I wanted to give you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Close your eyes." Yang gave out a chuckle, but obeyed Blake. Blake grabbed Yang's hand and put something in it.

"What is this?" with her eyes still closed.

"My bow. I'm entrusting you to take care of it and love it with all your heart." Blake closed Yang's hand and kissed her. "I love you Yang."

Opening her eyes, "I love you too." Yang opened her arms and Blake melted into them. There last days of freedom were over and everyone knew it.

The night before was very peaceful for the team, aside from the fact that they all knew what was coming the next day. Everybody had their minds on other things. Ruby was feeling relieved that she was getting better, mentally. Weiss was thinking about Sun and the old man from the store. He still kept a place in Weiss' mind because she had never met anyone like him before. Blake was thinking about Yang and how much she has changed her life. Yang was dreaming about Blake and how she has opened Yang's mind to new things. Everything was thought of that night except for their tests to come.

Morning arrived and everyone woke up quickly and promptly. They didn't know what was happening. No news was given to them and no one told them what they were doing today. They walked out together and headed for the courtyard of the campus. As always, no words were shared. They were all on edge due to the fact that this is the first test that they know absolutely nothing about. As they walked through the halls, an announcement came up on the intercom,

"Team RWBY, please report to the battle room now." Without question, they headed to the battle room. There, they met up with Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Morning. I hope you all had a good break. Now, today, you're skills will be tested again. This test involves strength, teamwork and creativity." They all grew a puzzled look. He opened the door to the battle room. "As you can see, there are four different paths. Each of you must pick one and follow it to the end. When you reach the end, there will be four different relics. Choose the correct one and the test will be over. In the first path, there are numerous gun towers and the best senior team at Beacon. The second path contains an army of robots with the best sophomore team at Beacon. Third, we have a pack of ursa with the best junior team. And finally, the last path contains computer generated copies of your team. Your team has one hour to decide what your game plan will be. Good luck." Him and Goodwitch left the team to discuss.

"So does anyone feel like they have a strength in any of these paths?"

"I don't know. These things we have to fight are so random. Why guns, robots, ursa, and other robots," Yang asked.

"Well, it could be the idea of a team being able to handle any situation, no matter how strange it is for them."

With all this going on, Ruby remained silent.

"What do you think Rubes?" She was caught off guard by Yang's question.

"Huh, me? Well, I think, and this completely out there, we should have me against the guns. Weiss will go against the robots robot copycats, Blake against the robots and you against the ursa." As she finished, the whole team was contemplating. It seemed like a good idea and how she came up with it was so interesting to them.

"And why do you think we should do that?" Weiss asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Her teammates nodded. They had half an hour left. "I had myself go against the guns because I have the speed to outmaneuver them."

"But Ruby, that path has the best senior team in it?"

"Yeah, about that. Again, I believe that would have been a good challenge for me since I let you guys down in the Emerald Forest for our first test. Are we okay with that?" They decided to trust her and let her keep going. "Weiss should go against the robot copycats. She obviously has the most skill and if the robots are anything like us, she'll know how to defeat them. I've seen the way you train and it's exciting to watch. Blake will go against robots. This one was kind of up in the air. I thought of it last, but it seemed like a reasonable choice since you have powers that can easily disorient the robots. Yang will go against the ursa because her shear power will easily defeat those beasts. Is that alright?" She looked at her teammates and they were still thinking. She couldn't tell if it was positive or negative, but all she knew was that they needed to hurry up and choose because there was only five minutes left.

Meanwhile, Ozpin and a couple of the administration were discussing the test with each other. However, he didn't say much. He kept staring out the window and listened to what everyone else had to say.

"Do you really think they'll be able to complete this one?"

It's quite hard to tell, but judging by their past results, they'll pull it out."

"I don't know. That Ruby girl is starting to seem really unstable. Her last test didn't go well for her and she was by herself. Who knows what will happen to her today; being by herself again."

"There's nothing to discuss. Team RWBY will be successful. They're our only hope now. All we can do is hope that they will become a true team in these next two days. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get them ready." He left silently and headed to the battle room. As he opened the door, the team was already ready. Ruby was in path 1, Blake was in path 2, Yang in 3 and Weiss in 4. This was unexpected, he thought. "Is your team ready?" They all nodded. "Begin!"

The Tale of Yang Xiao Long

Yang ran into the maze, head first. She came across a left turn. She heard a faint noise and headed towards it cautiously. As she got to the corner, her enemy swung his mace at her, but she ducked just in time. His mace had such force that it kept going until it got stuck on the wall next to him. Yang regained her stance and punched him back to the starting position. He was defeated and she moved on. She came across a right turn immediately after and had the same situation which ended in the same result.

When those two enemies were defeated, she looked ahead of her and the path opened up to an open area. There, she saw the pack of ursa, unlike anything she's ever seen before. They were bigger and more menacing. And all the way in the back, guarding the exit, were the remaining two enemies. Yang shot her gauntlets on the ground, as she usually does before an incursion, and ran towards the pack. Their attention was brought to her after her gunshots and they started to swarm her.

She spotted two ursa break off from the pack and took aim at them. Her gauntlets fired and knocked them back. With her path blocked to the exit, she held her ground and allowed the ursa to surround her. Her concentration was at an all-time high. She saw every ursa around her and noticed one of them coming her way. As she faced the exit, she backhand-springed, avoiding the swipe of an ursa. With her enemy in her sights, she punched the ursa and its body flew to the other end of the path. This triggered chaos and the ursa began to attack. Running left and right in her direction, Yang jumped one way, rolled another, punched back and forth, and was never touched. As the last ursa fell to the ground, it was just her and the remaining two.

One unveiled dual swords with gun attachments and the other pulled out throwing stars. This caught Yang off guard. How was this person suppose to be a threat to her? Yang was too far away for the two to see Yang giving them a smirk. She knew she could win and the two had no idea.

The one with the dual swords started to fire at Yang. Her gun was automatic which made it a little difficult for her to avoid the shots. When Yang gained enough room from her gun, she saw a small shiny thing flying right at her. It was the throwing star. She shot it and for some reason, caused a huge explosion to occur. Yang was losing her advantage. She shot the ground, creating a wall of smoke. Her enemy lost sight of her which made them move in to attack her. They approached the smoke cautiously. They split to cover more ground, but every so often they would hear movement among the smoke. They shoot their weapons and it would create a spark of light. With Yang hiding in the smoke, she would see where the point of origin was for the explosions. For the one with the throwing stars, it was unfortunate. Yang came up from behind, knocked him to the ground and threw back to the beginning with her gauntlets. This, however, gave away her position, but she easily returned to hiding. Yang knew where the last was. She would shoot at her feet causing her enemy to be off-balance and lose her focus. It was almost taunting in a way. When Yang saw the opportune moment, she shot at her which made her fall to the floor and she shot again, causing her body to fly out from the smoke. As the smoke started to subside, she saw her enemies on the far side of the path, motionless. She accepted her victory and walked calmly through the exit.

When she exited the path, she came to a pedestal with four different relics on it. She approached the pedestal and started to reach for one.

"Wait!" She turned to see Weiss running at her.

End of Yang's Part

...

The Tale of Weiss Schnee

Weiss slowly walked into her path. She listened, but didn't hear anything. She stopped before a turn in the path to concentrate and heard slight steps of feet walking around. She went to the corner and put her back against the wall. As she was about to turn the corner, the wall in front of her was hit by an explosion. She turned to see and it was Yang. She uncovered herself and walked slowly towards her. The copycat cocker her guns and was ready for battle. The strange thing was that she wasn't attacking. If she was a copy, then Yang would have already made her move. She took her eyes off of her and looked up to see Blake flying towards her. She was a couple feet away before she knocked Weiss on the ground. While on the ground, she scanned the area for any other threats, but it was just Blake and Yang.

As Weiss got up, she saw the other two attacking. Yang grabbed Blake's whip and ran back. When she got back far enough, Blake whipped it towards Weiss and Yang flew in that direction. She activated her magic field and caught Yang in midair. Frozen, Yang was vulnerable. With this defense, Blake began to run at her. Weiss was launching fireballs at her with her Myternaster. Unfortunately, it didn't work for she dodged every single shot. Blake jumped in the air and Weiss aimed Yang at Blake. . Unfortunately, it didn't work for she dodged every single shot. Blake jumped in the air and Weiss aimed Yang at Blake. Yang's body was launched into the air and slammed into Blake. Disoriented, Weiss lunched herself into the air ad froze the two in a block of ice. When they fell to the ground, still motionless, Weiss moved on.

When she got further in, she spotted a small, red figure in the distance who was guarding the exit.

"Of course," she said under her breath.

She saw Ruby aim at her and she started to fire. While she was dodging, streaks of dust were flying at her at the same time. She couldn't see her, but she knew it was the other Weiss hiding somewhere. When she neared Ruby, Ruby switched to her Scythe and Weiss sprung out from behind her. Caught off guard, Weiss rolled out of the way and trapped herself in a corner. Ruby was on her left and Weiss was on her right. She didn't have many options.

She looked t Ruby, who was swinging her Scythe at her and Weiss activated her magic field. Her magic field caught Ruby's Scythe mid-swing. With Ruby in her possession, she had the advantage. The other Weiss didn't notice that Ruby was stuck and cast a spell that hit Ruby. Because she was a robot, it caused an explosion to occur which launched the two Weisses to go flying to the opposites sides of the room. From opposites end of the path, they looked up at the same time, but had totally different ideas.

The robot cast a spell that started to fly at Weiss. The real Weiss ran to the exit as fast as she could. As she looked behind her, she saw the streaks of dust approaching her. They started to fall to the ground and Weiss jumped into the air. By doing this, she avoided the main impact of the explosion, but was still hit by the after effect. She made it past the exit; no matter how dirty it was.

When she looked up she could see the real Yang at the relic pedestal. Yang was extending her arm towards one of the relics. She got up as fast as she could and ran towards her.

"Wait!"

End of Weiss' Part

...

The Tale of Blake Belladonna

She calmly walked to the path that lay in front of her. As she neared the entrance, she remember that she was going against robots. She knew she had to be quick and precise. She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and walked forward. It was straight path so right from the start, she saw what was to come. Interestingly enough, the enemy team was first and the robots were behind them, guarding the exit.

She enter the clearing and the opposing team attacked. She stood with her eyes closed and just waited. When they were in reach, they all swung at her, but she disappeared into thin air. As they looked around, they saw her running towards to robots and the exit.

"Get her!" yelled one of the teammates.

The robots began to shoot and attack her. All she did was dodge and run. And it worked. Her speed was too great for her enemies to catch up and her agility made it nearly impossible for the robots to lock onto her.

As she approached the last robot, one last robot appeared from the exit. However, it wasn't like the others. It was a Spider Droid. The one she fought on the Schnee dust transport train. She didn't have much time to come up with some ingenious plan so she decided to jump onto the Spider Droid. This wasn't the greatest idea she's had, but it did prove to be effective.

The remaining robots couldn't lock onto her so they ended up shooting up the Spider Droid instead. The enemy didn't have any gun attachments so they were forced to attack head on. This led to the team eventually being attacked by the Spider Droid because it couldn't differentiate the from Blake. When this happened, the team worked together to fight the droid just so one of them could attack Blake. With her flawless mobility, she was able to knock off her enemies. The longer she stayed on the Spider Droid, the more it was damaged by the other team.

When she noticed the Spider Droid smoking, she tied her sword around its head and jumped into the air; it was the same direction of where the tea was located. As she was right above them, she whipped her sword back to herself. This caused the droid's head to separate from its body and fall to the floor where her enemy still was, confused. When they realized they were in danger, they jumped back to avoid being crushed by the dead droid. When Blake returned to Earth, she looked back to her enemy defeated. They saw that she was at the exit and put their heads down. They lost. She walked through the exit and saw Weiss and Yang talking.

"What's going on you two?"

"We're deciding which relic we should take and Yang is so set on taking the one that leads to her path."

"Hhmmm," Blake thought.

Just then, Ruby's body flew into the relic pedestal. She was a little confused at the start.

"Ruby?"

"Hey guys, I'm here. What I miss?" she said with a smile on her face.

End of Blake's Part

...

The Tale of Ruby Rose

Ruby turned left, leaving her friends for what was to come. As she walked through the entrance, she kept thinking about what was happening.

"What am I fighting again? Golly Ruby, how could you forget that?" When she reached the clearing, her concentration returned and she looked up. She saw four towers, two on each side of the opening and they had huge gun turrets placed inside. One of the team members spotted Ruby and yelled,

"There she is! Fire!"

She pulled out Crescent Rose and started to run towards the exit. This tactic didn't last very long because the tower shooters were blocking Ruby' path to the exit. Occasionally, a tower or two would stop shooting to reload their gun, but never did all four stop at the same time. She wasn't making any progress so she came up with a plan. She started to climb up one of the towers with the help of her Scythe. The other towers had only one focus and it was to stop Ruby from reaching the exit so they didn't even realize that they destroyed the tower Ruby was at until they saw their teammate falling to the ground. When she fell back to the ground, she saw two towers reloading and the other one was taking aim at her.

When the bullets started coming at her, she put Crescent Rose's blade into the bullets. The metal of her Scythe made the bullets ricochet off of it. She then angled it towards the other two towers. They were unable to do anything so they jumped out to save themselves. With one left, she thought she could make it to the exit now. As she was running to the exit, she looked back at the tower to see him pulling up an RPG. Her eyes widened and she faced back forward. She tried to run as fast as she could, but it didn't seem to work. He fired the RPG and Ruby was at the exit. She came up to a right turn and pointed Crescent Rose to the left. She pressed the trigger and her body changed direction towards the pedestal. However, the rocket reached the wall of the exit and it exploded. This caused Ruby's body to fly towards the pedestal at a much faster speed than she intended. She bashed into the pedestal and lost some consciousness.

"Ruby, are you alright?"

She shook her head and regained her focus. "Yeah, I'm fine. What I miss?"

"We need to decide which relic we'll take with us and your sister wants the one that leads to her path."

"Oh great, and I have to be here for this decision."

The team gathered around the pedestal, still discussing which one they should pick. Each relic looked the same, but they remembered that Ozpin said they were all different.

"Okay, let's hear everybody's opinion since I've already given mine. Ruby, would you like to start?"

"Well, I'm still not quite sure about all this, but I know that it's not mine that we should pick. Don't ask me why, but I get a strong feeling that mine isn't it."

"Okay. Weiss?"

"I mean, isn't it quite obvious. I went against copycats of our team. Wasn't it suppose to prove that I know our team and how we perform in battle situations."

"Well, that's a good idea, but it just doesn't seem like the point of all this was to beat ourselves. For me, I don't think it is mine either because anybody can beat a robot."

"So, it looks like it's down to mine and Weiss'."

"Wait, did you ever tell us why you think it should be yours Yang?"

"Actually, when I think about it, I don't think I did. Anyway, I think it should be mine because we're training to become huntresses and what are we suppose to fight? Creatures of Grimm. And I fought ursas so what else is there to discuss?" Yang looked around and they all had faces of agreement. Except for Weiss, she still didn't believe it. It's not that Yang was wrong, it was probably that her logic was inadequate to Yang's.

She turned and faced the pedestal. Her arm reached for the chest. She picked it up and the pedestal holding it up sunk to the ground. As Yang turned back around to face her teammates, she saw that the walls of the four paths vanished. She was shocked to see that it was all gone and that Ozpin was standing there, waiting for them.

"Alright, let me see the relic you chose." Yang handed the chest to Ozpin. He inspected it carefully and had a face of relief. "Well, good news is that you picked the right one." The team hugged each other in joy. "However, each chest contain details of your final test and this one will decided your future." He pulled out a key from his jacket and opened up the chest. He cleared his throat and read the paper aloud.

"In one day, your destiny will be decided. Your final task is simple: Write about how you feel that you should be a huntress. If your answers match up with each other, then Team RWBY will be ready for the real world. However, this must be from the heart. We will know if you're lying so if it's not truthful your team will fail. Good luck." He looked at the four girls and they were all confused. Even he was; this was much different than he's ever seen. "Well, this time tomorrow will be your final test." He didn't say any more and just left.

Shortly after he departed, the team left to their room. When they got there, many words were shared.

"So what's everybody going to write about?"

"Ruby, isn't it obvious? We're going to write about how we all should be huntresses. I mean, why else would be here if didn't want to be one."

"Oh, okay." Weiss looked at Ruby and she knew she hurt her. She walked over to her and put her arm around Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge about this whole thing."

"Yeah, it is a little strange that they make us write an essay for our last test."

"What could this teach us?"

"I don't know, but everything his school has made us do has been for a reason so don't underestimate this final test."

"Blake's right. There probably is some secret meaning behind all this." The team grew silent. Then there was a knocking on the door. They opened it and it was the mailman.

"Hello ladies, is this where Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long live?"

"Yes."

"I have a couple of letters for the two of you. Here you go." Weiss took the letters from him suspiciously.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She closed the door and looked at the letters.

"Who are they for?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, they're for Weiss and Yang."

"Oh, oops."

Weiss read each letter carefully. One was for her and it was from her mother, the other five or so were for Yang. She handed the letters to Yang and left without a word. This was getting more typical for Weiss to leave without telling them. They let her be and didn't ask. Yang decided to stay.

Yang opened each letter, one by one. They were all from her friends and close acquaintances. Each letter asked for her help and that bad things were happening them. She was confused. Most of these letters were from her friends she hasn't seen in a very long time and it was interesting that they were asking for her help and not some official person. Most of the problems they were facing were White Fang scum and random burglars. She didn't know how to respond; if she should even respond. She was in no position to drop everything and help them. She couldn't abandon her team in such a troubling time. She kept herself up for most of the night thinking about what to do until it got too much and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Weiss stayed out for most of the night. Her letter definitely caught her off guard.

_Dear Weiss,_

_It's your mother. We have some terrible news. On one of father's transport jobs, White Fang troops infiltrated the train and killed everyone onboard, including your father. I'm sorry to bring this upon you when you are studying in school to be a huntress, but I just felt you needed to know. The funeral will be this weekend. Please try your best to make it there. I know you never had a good relationship with him, but I know that it would mean the world to him now if you showed up._

_Love,_

_Mother_

She let go of the letter and fell to the floor in tears. She couldn't believe it. Her father was killed and she couldn't do anything about it. She was torn in two. One half of her kept thinking that this didn't matter and the other half kept thinking that she should do something about it. Her past relationship with her father made it difficult for her to want to do anything about it. But then again, how could she? She was training to become a huntress and White Fang affairs weren't a part of the job description. All night, all she could think of was what she should do. When she made it back to her room, it was already late and everyone was already sleeping. She got ready and was about to climb into bed when an odd thought came into mind.

Softly, "Hey Ruby." She shook her until she woke up.

Tiredly, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?" Ruby's eyes widened in excitement.

"Of course." She brushed all of her school stuff onto the ground to make room for Weiss. She climbed up to her bed and laid down. Ruby got close and started to snuggle. The scent of Weiss awakened Ruby even more. "So what happened today? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Weiss turned away from Ruby and tried to sleep. Ruby came up behind her and put her arm around Weiss. Normally, Weiss would be infuriated with this, but since the day already had enough surprises, Weiss didn't mind. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

The morning came with an interruption at the door. Weiss was the first one up so she opened it. It was Ozpin.

"Morning ladies, just a reminder that your final test is today. Meet in Professor Port's classroom in one hour." Weiss closed the door and woke everyone else who wasn't already up. They got ready and headed to Port's classroom.

When they got there, they saw four different administrators in the four corners of the room with Ozpin in the front of the classroom. He didn't speak; he just invited them in and they went to separate parts of the room. Once they sat down, their final test began.

"Please listen up. This is your last test so we would like to wish you all good luck. You have thirty minutes to complete this response. Just remember, this needs to be honest and from the heart. This will help us decide if you're ready to face the challenges of being a true huntress. You may begin."

Ruby's Response

This is what I was born to do. I've always tried to find the light in every situation and helping people has been a part of that. I've been like this as long as I can remember, but the person who truly inspired me was my mother. She was a huntress before me and her actions spoke to me that I should be a huntress like her. Being a huntress, I believe I can make a difference in the world in that people don't have to be afraid of what's outside their doors. They can step outside their door and feel a sense of safety that we are out there for them and that we'll defeat the evils of Grimm any day. Why be a huntress if you don't feel that you'll make a difference in a world of evil?

Weiss' Response

In the beginning, I thought that the life of a huntress was for me and that it was the only thing for me. My life hasn't been so easy, especially finding out that I didn't actually qualify for Beacon. That day changed me for the best. I trained every day, reassuring myself that I'll be the best here. But as I watched myself and my team grow here at Beacon, I found out that I didn't need to impress anyone. We were a team and as long as we knew that, we would be able to fill in the holes that were missing from another. I truly believe that I belong with Team RWBY, but now, with my family situation, I don't think I can remain here. The mistakes my father has made has left the Schnee Dust company in a hole and I plan on returning it to its previous glory. I know this isn't what this school has taught me, but I can't let my father die in vain. For me, this is the best way of restoring peace to this world. Taking one small step at a time will guarantee that this world will slowly rid itself of evil.

Blake's Response

As I live my life now, the more I want to wipe my past from my memory, but I know that it will never go away. All the wrong I committed in the past shaped who I am today. However, I can't let this continue. I told myself that I would become a huntress and that's what I'm doing. By doing this. it'll give me a fresh start and to rewrite my own history. I regret everything I've done, but coming here and learning from the best wasn't one of them. Never once have I asked myself if I should be here. It's been the question of if I'm strong enough to complete my own mission. Thankfully, with the guidance of Team RWBY, I've been able to discover new things that I did not know were possible. Each of my teammates have inspired me to be bigger than I am. What more can I ask for? Even if my dream doesn't come true here, I'll make it happen out there. I was meant to be a huntress.

Yang's Response

I've been troubled lately. It's been difficult for me as a person. My team depends on my strength to get through hard times, but thanks to some recent news, so do my friends from awhile back. The more I stay here and watch others, the more it seems that his isn't for me. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of saving people and bringing peace to this world, but the life of a huntress is growing further and further from me. Over viewing everything that's going on in my life and analyzing what kind of person I am. I think my personal is more important than the lives of people I don't know. I know it sounds like a selfish thing to do, but helping those who the huntresses can't reach will bring happiness to my heart.

The timer went off and al four girls got up at the same time. They handed their papers their administrator and headed out.

"Wait!" They all stopped hesitantly at the door. "You're not done yet. You must wait for your results." This is worried them because they would find out the truth right then and there. There wouldn't be any time to reflect or talk about what happened. They saw the administrators reading each letter and passing it to another. As the last letters were read, they stood up and asked for their attention. One of them cleared their throats and spoke,

"Now, we have read your responses and have been quite surprised. To make it short, here's the results. Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna will continue their training as huntresses at our graduate school." Ruby and Blake looked at each other in joy and hugged each other.

Blake interrupted, "What about Weiss and Yang?"

"Due to their response, they will not continue their training. Would you ladies like to explain?" They shook their heads and looked to the ground. "Well, Ms. Schnee plans on taking over the Schnee Dust Company and Ms. Xiao Long plans to work independently in the private contractor field."

Ruby looked at Yang and wondered why. She walked to Yang and hugged her with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't continue with you. You have your dreams and I have mine. This is where we must part." She pulled Ruby away and walked to Blake. "Hey Blake." Blake was starting to shed some tears.

"Hi Yang."

"You know this isn't goodbye. I'll see you again. Please look after my sister for me."

"I will." Yang kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug.

"What about you Weiss?"

"I'll be fine Ruby. I know how my father used to run his company and I feel I can run it back to normal. I do hope we can see each other again someday."

"Ruby was sniffling, "Yeah, me too." Weiss saw how much Ruby was hurting and gave her a hug.

"You need to be strong Ruby. That's how a huntress must live and I think you'll be the greatest one there ever was." She pulled herself from Weiss' hug and smiled at her. "Good luck Blake. I know you'll do great. You did so much for us and I hope you can continue doing it for Ruby."

"Alright, pack your things. There will be a transport outside the school to bring you ladies to where you want to go. Please be prompt."

They slowly walked to their rooms, gathered their things and walked to the transports. As they saw the transports docking with the school, Ruby and Blake were separated from Weiss and Yang. Ruby kept trying to get one last look at her sister and Yang kept reaching out for Ruby. Blake kept calm and told Ruby everything was going to be alright. Weiss knew she was doing the right thing so she didn't look back. Her only regret was telling Ruby how she felt about her. They got into their transports and departed. Ruby and Blake were going to graduate school to learn about the final arts of being a huntress. Weiss and Yang headed back to Vale where they would have to make a living on their own. This was the saddest day for Team RWBY they could ever remember. Things were never the same. But things were definitely going to change.

End of Volume II


	4. Volume 3

Our Story

Volume III

Reunited

In a world filled with evil, it's hard for people to live their lives peacefully. The creatures of Grimm have slowly made their ways into the cites and have taken over some small cities. The White Fang has tightened their grip on the dust companies to the point where only one remains independent: the Schnee Dust Company. With the change of ownership, the Schnee Dust Company has been quite successful in sales, but has suffered the most from White Fang attacks. They have lost more than half of their profits due to hijacks. Weiss Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company, has done everything she can to get this company back on track, but the White Fang kept her at the drawing board. Desperate, she posts up signs all across Vale asking for assistance from anybody. Her next transport wasn't for another day so she stayed at her office waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile, in town, the word has been going around that the world's greatest huntresses will be making their way through Vale in a day's time. No one in town has ever seen them before, but they're said to be called The Black Rose. Their record is perfect. They have been able to defeat the creatures of Grimm who have taken over human cities. They've been able to stop the White Fang movement in certain areas of the world. They are so popular yet no one knows who they truly are. It may sound sad, but they want it this way. It takes away the risk of losing people they love.

Back at Weiss' office, she was hopeless. Her head was in her desk with her fists pounding her desk.

"What to do? What to do?"

"Excuse me Ms. Schnee, have you heard the news?" Her head came up from her desk.

"What news?"

"Vale will be hosting the arrival of the Black Rose huntresses."

"And why do you think this concerns me? I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I can't waste my time thinking about things that useless to me." Her head fell back onto her desk.

"You could ask them for help." There was no response. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Ms. Schnee. Have a nice day." He closed the door and left her in her won darkness.

When she was left alone, she opened her computer and researched the Black Rose huntresses. She read all about how successful they have been ever since they graduated from Beacon Academy. Just then, a thought came to her mind. Could these huntresses be Ruby and Blake? No, that's impossible. It's been four years since they went to graduate school. No one passes graduate school in four years. I couldn't do it. She shook her head and turned off her computer. There's no way it's them. She grabbed her things and headed home, ready for what was to come tomorrow.

As she walked through town, she saw a huge crowd of people gathering in the streets. They were all cheering and yelling. Weiss didn't care for things like that; she just wanted to get home. However, right before she put all her focus into going home, she caught a glimpse of the two huntresses. Their outfits definitely fit their name. When she started to lose sight of them, her head turned away and she headed home.

Amongst all the commotion, the two huntresses noticed Weiss' sign for help. The girl in black grabbed the sign of the light post and showed it to the other.

"What do you think of this? Should we help?"

"Why not? Let's have it be the first act of service to this city." With their conversation being out loud, every heard their plans and everyone cheered; everyone, except for Weiss.

When Weiss made it home, all the lights were out and no one was awake. She tried to stay stealthy as to not awaken anyone. She went to kitchen to see if there were any late night snacks she could put her mind on. As she opened the fridge, she heard footsteps stop right behind her. She turned and saw her mother.

"Welcome back Weiss. How was your day?"

"Oh, sorry for waking you mother."

"It's fine, I was still awake when you came." Weiss grabbed some milk and chugged it uneasily. "What's wrong sweety?"

"Tomorrow is another shipment of dust and I'm planning on accompanying the transport."

"Why?"

"Why not? I can't just sit by while those scum from the White Fang destroy everything dad worked all those years to achieve." Her hand released the glass of milk and it spilled all over the floor. "Ah, I'm sorry." She knelt down to clean up the mess.

"It's okay, don't worry about. I know your life hasn't been easy ever since you left Beacon, but I just wanted to tell you that you are doing an amazing job. He never had the guts to tell you, but your father was so proud of you; and he'd be even more proud of you for what you're trying to do." She brought Weiss up from the floor and gave her a hug. "Be safe tomorrow."

"I will." They both release from their hug and depart to the other ends of the house.

When morning came around, Weiss got out of bed and got ready. She put on her work suit and pinned up her hair into her fashionable ponytail. As she finished up, she walked into a small room with nothing in it except for a huge wardrobe on the other side of the room. She walked over to it and grabbed the lock. When her fingers laid hands on the lock, she started to get flashbacks. She opened the lock and opened the door. It was her Myternaster. She pulled it out and grasped its handle. She felt a sort of relief holding her weapon again. The last she used it was back at Beacon. With these memories coming back to her, she started to cry. She polished up her sword and wiped off her tears. Today is not the day for weakness, she thought.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, the car is ready."

"Thank you." She pulled herself off the ground and went outside to the car. Before she got in, she looked at her mother's window and saw her standing there. She blew Weiss a kiss and Weiss put her fist to her heart. She saw her mother leave the window and she got in the car. All throughout the car ride, she looked out the window hoping some miracle would happen today, but Weiss known for being very optimistic. The day was a gloomy one. Fog covered the city with darkness all around. The car pulled up to the train station and she got out quite timidly. This was her first time accompanying their merchandise and she didn't know what to do. Her business manager came up from behind her and called for attention.

"Alright everybody, listen up. Today is a very important. This shipment of dust is probably the biggest and most important one we ever do so we need to make sure that nothing bad happens. Ms. Schnee, I'm deploying a squadron of my men to accompany this trip."

"Thank you."

"Alright, let's get moving. It's not polite for us to be late." He instructed everyone to their stations and they prepared for departure. "Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine."

"Well, not to rush you or anything, but we do need to be on our way."

"Right sorry." She walked to the front of the train and boarded. He shut the door and signaled the go ahead. The rumble of the train starting up told Weiss that it starting. As the train pulled out of the station, she looked back at her business manager, she smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Unfortunately, this gave Weiss no sense of relief.

During the beginning of the ride, it was pretty peaceful. She would occasionally overhear conversations about how they were still on track and on-time. Her breathing slowly started to calm down. She closed her eyes and sunk lower into her chair. As she got comfortable, she felt a small rumble of the train.

"What was that?"

"Nothing miss, just some wheel problems in the rear. It shouldn't be too long before it's back to normal." The train rumbled again, but with much more force than the first one.

"That doesn't feel like a simple wheel problem." She pushed the man out of the way and made her way to the door. Before she got there, a man banged on the door, asking to be let in. "What is it?"

"We're under attack." She looked back at her assistant with a dirty look. He just shrugged his shoulders like a hopeless imbecile. The man showed Weiss through the train and up to the roof of the carts. She saw her men fighting off White Fang soldiers, but they weren't winning. She pulled herself up and pulled out her Myternaster. As she looked around at what was happening, she noticed that this was just a distraction. Near the back, she could see soldiers taking crates of dust.

"Stop them!" She pointed to the back of the train. However, no one responded; they couldn't. There were too many White Fang soldiers to get to the back. She pulled her Myternaster up to her face and started to cast a spell. She pointed her sword and streaks of fireballs started flying around. A couple of them flew into the ones fighting her men in front of her and the others traveled to back, knocking soldiers off the train. Unknowingly, Weiss grew confused. She hasn't used her weapon in such a long time that she wasn't used to its power. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees. She was starting to lose concentration. With the sight she still had, she saw a White Fang soldier running towards her. Her men tried stopping him, but they proved worthless. As her grew nearer, he pulled his sword up behind his head and started to swing. She closed her eyes. She couldn't do anything; she was too weak to counterattack.

She continued to wait for a fatal blow from the soldier, but it never came. She opened her eyes to catch a sneak peek and saw a red figure standing in front of her. She couldn't make out who it was, but she was holding a huge weapon. The mysterious figure ran around killing White Fang soldiers and knocking them off. She was still confused. Who was this person? Just then, another one showed up; this one was in black. Weiss couldn't figure out that person either for their speed was too great and they never stayed in the same place. As they got rid of the White Fang soldiers, Weiss started to lose consciousness. The two figures walked up to Weiss who was on the on the floor. She slowly closed her eyes and fainted, but before she lost consciousness, she heard her name in a familiar voice.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm fine. W-Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in Altar. Your men wanted me tell them that your shipment was a success."

"How?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, good news is that you'll be able to leave in a couple of hours. You just suffered from over exhaustion." Without another word, he walked out of the room. As he got to the door, she overheard another conversation.

"Is it alright if we go inside?"

"Oh sure, go ahead." Weiss was still too weak to turn her body to see who it was.

"Hey Weiss!" That voice, why does it sound familiar, she thought. Two people came up from beside her. "Did you miss us?"

It was Ruby and Blake.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it was you guys." Weiss pulled the two in for a hug. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been great. School wasn't very fun, but not that we're out in the world, it's never felt better."

"How are you Weiss?"

"I'm fine. This business is tough, but I've been able t manage. It's nowhere near as hard as being a huntress. Word goes around that you two are like the most popular huntresses in the world."

"Oh yeah, that. Ruby and I have made a name for ourselves, but we still try to stay pretty low key."

"How'd you guys know I was in trouble?" 

"We walked through town and saw your signs for help. We couldn't just pass off an offer to see our old friend again so early in the morning, we snuck onto the train and just waited until we needed to intervene and luckily we did or else you wouldn't be in the condition that you're in."

Throughout their conversation, Weiss kept looking at Ruby. She definitely grew up. Weiss had completely forgot about Ruby's goddess-like image. Her face matured, but still had the cuteness she remembered from Beacon. She grew taller and still retained her skinny physique. The one thing that really caught Weiss' attention was her breasts. Ruby's breasts grew to a normal size and Weiss couldn't take her eyes of them. As she continued to idolize Ruby, the doctor came back in.

"Alright, good news. A couple of doctors and I have reviewed your condition and have concluded that you are free to go. You're lucky to have such friends that care for you. You might want to get changed though; I don't think you want to walk around town in a hospital gown."

"Right. Would you guyd give me a second?"

"Oh sure. We'll be outside. Come on Ruby." Blake grabbed Ruby by the ear and pulled her outside.

"But I want to talk more with Weiss." As she saw the two leave the room, a thought came to mind. Ruby is still the little girl I remember.

She walked to her clothes and started to change. As she looked at her clothes on the chair, she started to remember that day Ruby and her shared their special shower. She unfolded her suit and other clothing accessories and put them on. She walked to the door and Ruby and Blake were waiting right outside.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, what should we do first?"

"Actually, I want to take you guys back to my house."

"Yeah, we've never been to Weiss' house before. This should be exciting." They walked out of the hospital and as expected, her driver was waiting for her.

"Back to the house, please."

"Of course, Ms. Schnee." He opened the door and they got in. The car ride was kind of a long one, but when they reached Weiss' house. It didn't disappoint.

The car pulled up to a gated house. the driveway was long and the lawn in front of the house was huge. The car stopped in front of the house and they got out. Ruby and Blake reacted like Ruby and Yang when they first laid eyes on Beacon. They were amazed. The house was a two story mansion.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"It's amazing. We should have done this more often in the past."

"Eh, that wouldn't have been a good idea. Anyway, come inside, I'll give you the grand tour." Ruby and Blake were so excited that they pranced up to Weiss and locked arms with her until they entered the house. As the huge front doors opened, they were introduced to a huge, wide open front room. It was like an image from those houses in the princess movies.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, would you and your guests like some tea?" Weiss looked back at the two who gave her a childish nod.

Because it was such a big house, she could only show them a part of the downstairs which contained two bedrooms, her practice room, a music room, and the main dining room. As they returned to the main hall, one of her butlers were waiting for her.

"Tea is served." They followed him to the kitchen. When they laid eyes on that, they couldn't believe it either. It was a gourmet-style kitchen with tons of counter space and cabinets and had granite countertops. At this point, their minds were still being blown; they just didn't know how to respond anymore. All of their energy was used in the first 10 minutes of their tour. They sat down and enjoyed their tea.

"So tell me, how cool is it being a world famous huntress?"

"Well..." they both answered.

"Go ahead Ruby."

"It's literally a dream come true. The feeling of saving the world and helping people I don't even know just brings joy to my heart." Ruby points at Blake.

"Yeah, just like what Ruby said. When the world needs savings, we have to be there to make it better." Ruby's eyes started to tear up. Those were the exact words she said to Blake when she was meeting her for the first time at Beacon. "Sorry, but where's your bathroom Weiss?"

"Oh, down the hall and it's the first on your right. Don't get lost." Blake smiled and got up. Before she left, she kissed Ruby on the cheek and walked off. Ruby grew a little blush. Weiss was caught off guard by this move from Blake.

"So, how are you and Blake?"

"It's amazing. We work so well together. We fast and agile and smart and..."

"Okay, okay. I got it."

"Oh sorry." There was silence. Ruby didn't look at Weiss and Weiss didn't look at Ruby.

"Alright, I'm back. What did I miss?" Ruby and Weiss were still avoiding eye contact. "Did something happen?" It was only getting more awkward.

"It's getting late. Would you two like to stay the night. No one's home these days and it gets so quiet at night.

"Eh, I don't know."

Blake interrupting immediately, "We'd love to stay."

"Great." They all got up and Weiss showed them to their rooms. "Would you guys like to share a room?"

"Sure, less work for you and your butlers." Weiss and Blake both smiled at each other, but Ruby was starting to get on edge. She wasn't comfortable about this whole situation. The feeling of being with Weiss brought back old memories for her. She remembered that she was her first love and she couldn't forget that.

Weiss decided to leave them so they could get ready to go to sleep. In her room, she changed into her night gown. She sat down in front of her mirror and unpinned her hair. Her long, white hair fell to her waist. She pulled out a brush and started to stroke it to smoothen in out. While she was preparing for sleep, she kept thinking about Ruby. Did she not love her anymore? Should I have continued my training with her? She was so confused. She never thought it would be Ruby and Blake. There were too many things in her head to fall asleep now. She got up and left her room. She walked around her house in an attempt to clear her mind. The quiet halls always helped her resolve her problems.

As she walked around, she came upon Ruby and Blake's room. She opened the door slowly to see if they were still awake, but was surprised to see what happened.

She crept the door opened slightly and stuck her head in. The light from the hallway beamed onto Ruby and Blake's faces. Ruby was facing Blake with her arms around Blake. She looked so peaceful, but she couldn't stand to look anymore. She shut the door, not realizing how loud it was. Ruby awoke from the sound of the door slam. Blake was undisturbed. She got up to check what happened and Blake moved her arm, insisting Ruby return to bed.

"I'm just checking something, don't worry." She opened the door, but no one was there. She checked left and right and noticed someone to her right turn into their room and closed the door. She wanted to know who exactly it was, but was too lazy and didn't want to get lost. She closed the door and walked back to her bed where Blake was waiting for her.

Half asleep, "What was it?"

"Someone came to our room."

"What did they want?"

"I don't know." She kissed Blake on the forehead and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Weiss got in her room, turned off the lights and got into bed. She couldn't fall asleep though. She just kept looking at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her again. The struggle for her love with Ruby. It's starting to tear her apart and now that Blake is in the picture, nothing seems to make sense. This was why she left so willingly. She wanted to get Ruby out of her head so they could both live the lives they wanted. Unfortunately, it's finally come back to haunt her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to fall asleep. Every time she got close to sleeping, she would start to dream of Ruby. She couldn't take it. She stayed up all night.

Yang was walking down the streets of Vale with a suitcase in hand. She was reading a note that was left for her by some random store owner saying that they were going to be robbed today. She kept reading the note until she came upon the store that matched the description on the note. She walked in.

"Oh thank God. You made it."

"Of course, I would never miss an appointment. Are you alright?"

"For now, but I'm guessing they'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry. Just calm down, everything will be alright." The store owner took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he did, they door opened with the sound of bells attached to the door.

"Alright, excuse me miss, we'll be robbing this store and I need you to leave immediately. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

He scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He instructs his men to take Yang captive. She dropped her suitcase and it opened immediately as it hit the floor. Two small objects flew back up to her. She punched her fists through the two objects and turned around. She punched the two goons away from her, leaving her fist still in the air. It was almost as if she was inviting the other guy to attack and he took it. He charged her and she punched him back through the door and he landed right outside the store. With him half-conscious, she walked out to him and grabbed him by the collar while he was still on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"That's of no concern to you. I want you to leave this place and never come back again. If I see here again, let's just say that you'll regret." She picked him off the ground and shoved him in the opposite direction of the store. He walked off so hurt and it brought joy to Yang. She knew he was a newbie and had no idea what he was doing. Right as she turned to retrieve her suitcase from the store, she saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake at the corner, watching the scene.

"Yang?"

"Ruby?"

"Yang!" Ruby ran to Yang and leapt into her arms. Her eyes filling up with tears. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. It seems like it's been forever." She puts Ruby on the ground. "So what have you been up to, aside from the fact that you're a world-class huntress now."

"Blake and I have been traveling everywhere, seeing the world and discovering new things about ourselves." Yang's eyes flared open. Did she just say Blake. She hasn't seen Blake in so long and they never really got to say goodbye to each other.

"Hey Yang," Blake said timidly. Yang walked to Blake completely entranced. Yang forgot how beautiful Blake was and now that she's laying eyes on her again, she could never forget. Yang still didn't give her a response. She just kept walking towards without a word. "Um Yang, are you alright?" Yang grabbed Blake and hugged her.

"I've never been better." The warmth and love that Yang had for her was something that Blake was starting remember. Blake melted into Yang's arms as her grip started to tighten. Yang pulled away and kissed Blake on the cheek. Blake blushed. She felt guilty about it, but also felt good. She still had feelings for Yang, but Ruby was now the one in her life.

"Hey, if you two don't mind, I'm going to treat Blake to something special." She grabbed her around the waist and dragged her away. Blake didn't fight, she just turned and gave Ruby and Weiss and wave goodbye.

"Well, now what do you want to do?"

"Let's go have some tea." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her through the streets until she found a place that fit her needs. Throughout their walk, Weiss couldn't help but feel comfortable with what was going on. Although Ruby was with Blake, it didn't seem like that mattered now. She was with Ruby alone and what could Blake do. She was with Yang. They found a place, ordered their tea and sat down. Weiss knew it was going to get awkward eventually so she decided to go ahead and start.

"So when did you and Blake get together?"

"Weiss, we we're paired together for graduate school."

"No, I know that. I mean like, together." Weiss put her hands together in a childish fashion to prove a point.

"Oh that. Um, it was kind of after we graduated. When we were attending the graduation ceremony, they told us that we had to be compassionate and caring. And it kind of just took off from there. I would save her and she would save me, it was very romantic. Being a huntress could never feel better. Well, enough about me; what about your life? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ruby, but as single as could ever be."

"What?! Why?! You're so beautiful and talented. Why wouldn't anyone want to be with you?"

Weiss started to blush. "It's not that. I just can't work out a relationship right now with what I'm going through. I don't want that special someone to have deal with the pain and suffering that I go through every day, day in and day out. It would be too much of a burden."

Ruby scooted her chair next to Weiss and grabbed her hand. Weiss was too bothered by what she just said to acknowledge Ruby's close presence. "Weiss, I want you to know that I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you and even though I'm with Blake now, I still think you're the most amazing person in this world. Please don't let anything change that." Ruby held Weiss' chin softly and made it face her. She moved towards Weiss slowly with her eyes closed. Weiss couldn't help but accept what was coming next. She closed her eyes and felt the soft touch of Ruby lips on hers. This special kiss brought back so many memories that she and Ruby shared. All the while though, she couldn't help but think that this wasn't right. Like she was betraying someone else, which unfortunately she was, but Blake was also doing the same thing to Ruby. She was confused. She just enjoyed the kiss until Ruby broke off.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" They both looked up to see Blake and Yang walking towards them.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it's so nice getting caught up. Oh Ruby, I have something for you." Blake pulled a bushel of flowers from behind. "I found black roses and I thought of you. I hope you like them." Ruby takes them from Blake and smells them.

"I love them. Thank you." Ruby hugged Blake. Blake broke off first, but then kissed Ruby right after. Weiss couldn't take it so she turned away. The two of them conversed privately and Weiss felt it was time to leave. She got up and left without a word.

"Weiss?! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home. I had a lovely day." Ruby ran to Weiss and grabbed her by the hand. Weiss stopped and turned to face her with eyes almost filled with tears.

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"In time, in time." She let go of Ruby's hand and leaves. As Ruby watched Weiss leave her behind, a tear ran down Ruby's face.

Tear continued to fall down Ruby's face. She was letting Weiss down. She couldn't really explain it, but she just felt that she was. She couldn't deal with conflict for much longer. She knew she had to do something, but was unclear on how it needed to be done. Blake came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Wiping her tears away, "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for awhile. Go ahead and hang out with Yang tonight. I'll probably be out all night."

"Okay," Blake started to lean in to kiss Ruby on the cheek, but she moved away and walked off. She grew confused. She watched her leave alone and turned back to Yang.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Sure, come on." Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her away from town and to her house. They arrived at Yang's house and was surprised to see the conditions she was living in. It was a small, beat-up house in the outskirts of town. "Sorry that it's not bigger, but I just feel that things that overindulge us are not really worth having."

Blake looked at Yang, "It's great, I love it. You want to show me inside."

"Sure." Yang opened the door and turned on the light. Immediately to the right, there was the kitchen. To the left, it was a pretty large size living room and down the hall to the right, was the bathroom.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"It's here," pointing at the living room.

"Oh." Now, she felt awkward for asking such stupid questions.

"Well, it feels more homey this way."

Then suddenly the lights went out. The house grew dark very quickly so Yang ran around to find some candles. Blake just stood at the door watching Yang run around the house until she finally came out of the bathroom with a few candles lit. She walked to the living room and put them on the ground. She laid out her bed in the middle of the floor and invited Blake to join her. She sat down on the ground next to Yang. Yang put her arm around Blake, but she started to act differently. She didn't want Yang's arm around body.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"It's Ruby. I'm worried about her."

"Blake, she's my sister. I'm sure she's fine." Blake was troubled and it showed on her face. "Blake, you know, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I can't help you with your problems. Come on, tell me what's up."

She sighed with pain, "I'm so confused Yang. I don't know what to do anymore. I've never felt like this before. I usually can handle situations like this, but now, it's all just a big blur to me. Please help me to understand what I need to do. You were always the best person to help me with these kind of things."

Yang grabbed Blake and put her head on her chest. "Alright, calm down. It's alright. Let's start from the beginning. What are you feeling?"

"It's my partnership with Ruby. I don't know if I'm the person for her. I mean, I love her, but it just seems like my love for her and her love for me isn't what we have been seeking our entire lives. And to be honest, I still love you. It feels weird to have such feelings for you when you're Ruby's sister. I hope this doesn't sound too strange, but ever since I saw you again at that store, my heart started racing. Now, you're always in my heart, but Ruby's still in my mind. It's killing me to go on not knowing what to do. Do you understand?"

"Of course, this reminds me of what happened with Weiss at Beacon. I'll tell you what I told Ruby. There are many people in the world and the struggle to find that special someone always involves others, regardless of them being a key factor."

"What does that mean?"

"I did it again, didn't I? How about this? Although it may seem like your life is perfect, it could just be the stepping stone to both yours and Ruby's final result." She looked down at Blake for approval and her eyes started to close, still in Yang's chest. Yang started to fall on her back with Blake still attached to her. She turned her head to blow out the candles. When she turned back around, she saw that Blake was finally asleep. She brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Good night Blake." She kissed Blake on the forehead and fell asleep with Blake still in her arms.

Meanwhile, Ruby was still wandering through town. She had no purpose, no reasoning. She just walked around aimlessly, looking for a sign of clarification. Unknowingly, she walked to Weiss' house. The gate was closed, but there was a letter taped to it.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but I needed to clear my mind. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't have you stay the night tonight. I'm really confused right now and you should know me by now that I have to be by myself to resolve things like this. Believe me when I say that none of this is your fault, you've actually helped clear up some of the air in my life, but now it's my turn to clear up the rest. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Weiss_

She finished the note and looked at her house. She noticed one light was still on. For a split second, she saw Weiss walk by the window. As much as Ruby wanted to give her privacy, she still wanted to be there with her. She looked down each side of the wall for a place to climb over. She walked alongside the wall until she came across the back of her house. There, she saw that the wall had a lot of holes. She climbed up the wall and jumped over to the other side. She tried to remain stealthy as to not disturb the household. She wandered around the house looking for rocks and then walked in front of Weiss' room. As she looked up, the lights were still on so she started to throw rocks at the window.

Inside, Weiss was sitting in front of her mirror just staring back at herself. She unpinned her hair and straightened it with her hands. With it down, she started to stroke it, but was soon disturbed by a sound coming from the window. She got up and walked to her window. She couldn't see anything so she opened it and peeked her head outside.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said quietly. She looked down confused and saw Ruby. Her eyes widened with mixed feelings.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Didn't you see the letter? I can't see you right now." She started to sneak back into her room, but Ruby stopped her that very instant.

"Wait Weiss! You want to know why I'm here? I care about you. Something inside me is saying that I need to be there for you no matter what. You could push away all you want, but in the end, I'll always be here for you. I know that you can't handle that right now, but I just want you to know something. I love you. I know you know and me and Blake, but you've constantly been in my mind ever since we split and I can't stop thinking about you."

Weiss turned and sat down next to the window. She didn't give her a response. She was deep in her thoughts. She started to cry. She never realized how much of an impact she was on Ruby's life and this sparked something inside of her that made her feel better. Her heart started to race and a smile to show on her face. She turned back around and peeked out of her room again.

"I love you too Ruby." She closed her window and turned off the lights.

Although Weiss didn't invite her inside, it gave her a sense of relief that she still has feelings for Ruby and that she's feeling better. She dropped the remaining rocks she had and left. She climbed over the wall and walked around to the front of the house. Before Ruby left, she looked at Weiss' room one more time. She didn't see anybody looking back at her which made her feel good. There was nothing left to be said so she left with peace in her heart. She went to the park inside Vale and decided to stare at the moon for the night. The light from the moon and the silence of the night calmed her mind and helped ease what she was going through. She was definitely troubled before she saw Weiss and hid it from people, but now, she felt that she wasn't as lonely as she first thought. The ice queen isn't so lonely anymore either.

In the morning, Weiss woke up to a beautiful sunrise. She walked over to the window and opened it up, inviting the sun in. She had never felt better. The warmth of the morning, the light reflecting off the white walls just made it so much more enjoyable to be alive. She got ready and headed downstairs. There, one of her butlers were waiting for her.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee. Your advisors at the company are happy to inform you that we have had no further incidents with the White Fang so it's completely unnecessary for you to go to work."

"Thanks you for the news. I think I'm going to head into town today."

"Would you like me to call for your car?" 

"No thank you. I think I'll be fine on my own."

She opened the doors and stepped outside. She took a deep breath and continued on her way into town. When she got into town, her eyes were immediately attracted to the famous Vale park. When she got there, she noticed a small red figure sitting at the base of the tree. She looked down and realized it was Ruby. She knelt down beside her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey Ruby." She groaned and stretched her body out. When she opened her eyes, she saw Weiss looking at her with such glow.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" 

"No, it's just... You didn't have anywhere to go last night?"

"Well, yeah, but this place just feels good. I got to sleep underneath the moon and the stars and that feeling definitely makes it easier to sleep."

"May I join you?"

"Sure." Ruby put her hand to the side of her, indicating Weiss to sit down there. "So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling much better. How are you?"

"I'm good, it was nice being able to see you last night."

"Yeah, you actually made me night." Weiss looked at Ruby and she started to blush. Weiss also noticed Ruby's hand was by her side. She put her hand on top of Ruby's, who looked up at Weiss in confusion. "Ruby, I need to tell you something." Ruby's face lit up. She was intrigued by what was happening. The moment made it seem like Weiss was going to say something super important. And she was. "Ruby, you being back in my life has been a great thing. You've opened up my mind to love again. But ever since we've parted, I haven't been able to find anyone else like you. Your spunk and beauty have been stuck in my mind." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: I love you Ruby. I need you in my life. I know I've said this before, but I think we were meant to be. And I'm willing to take the risk with you no matter the outcome."

Ruby was caught off guard. She didn't what to say. She was silent for quite some time.

"Ruby, please say something." She was still quiet. Her eyes were still looking at the ground. Weiss was starting to lose faith in her confession. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand underneath Ruby's chin and made Ruby's face look at hers. She closed her eyes and kissed Ruby. Ruby didn't budge. There was no sign of struggle; it was almost as if she was enjoying it. Weiss pulled away slowly and watched Ruby closely. Ruby's eyes were still closed and it looked like Ruby was imagining Weiss still kissing her even though the moment was over. Weiss grew sad. Now, her eyes fell to the floor, but before they did, Ruby moved under Weiss' face and kissed her back. Ruby's hands touched Weiss' cheeks and Weiss put her arms around Ruby's body.

While this was happening, Blake was walking by and saw the two sharing a special moment. Immediately, she ran for cover, but still tried to get a sight of what was happening. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to intrude on them and make it seem awkward. But at the same time, she couldn't let this go and not address the problem. As she continued to watch them, she saw they finally parted from each other's embrace. She uncovered herself from her hiding place and walked over to them. When she did, Ruby noticed her and got up as quickly as she could.

"Hey Blake, what are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk. Can you come with me?"

"Sure." She looked down at Weiss who gave her the go ahead. Ruby then looked back at Blake who had her hand open for Ruby's to take. She grabbed her hand and walked off quietly with Blake. When the distance between them and Weiss and far enough, they stopped. Blake let go of Ruby's hand and walked a few more steps past Ruby. "Blake, is everything okay?"

"No, but I think they will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby, I hope you know that I love you very much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It's almost as if we were born to be together, but the more I see it, you're more like a sister that I've never had. We've had our moments, but it just doesn't seem like they were meant for us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I spent the night with your sister last night and we talked about what was happening. She said things that I didn't really understand, but there was one thing I did. It was that you and Weiss should be together. Please don't let me get in the way of you two. I see it. The way you look at her and the way she looks at you. You two were truly meant to be together and I'm sorry for not seeing this sooner." Blake's head fell to the ground and she started to cry. Ruby walked over to her and brought her head back up to hers.

"Blake, don't blame yourself. We all mistakes and it takes the bravest of the brave to see the truth in what we do. I'm happy that we got to share moments together and I'm grateful that you were always there for me when I needed you and I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Like you said, I'm like a sister to you and you know what, I think you're my sister too." Ruby hugged Blake. While in each other's arms, Ruby said, "You'll find your someone. I know it."

"Thanks Ruby." She pulled away and wiped her tears from her face. "Now, go ahead. I don't want to take any time away from you and Weiss."

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you Blake... For understanding." Ruby kissed her on the cheek and walked off to find Weiss where she left her. Her body fell down onto a bench in relief. Blake touched the cheek Ruby kissed and watched her run off in joy. She sighed with both pain and happiness. Then a hand touched her shoulder. She looked behind her and it was Yang.

"Hey Blake, how'd it go?"

"I think I conveyed my feelings quite well and we both took it pretty well."

"That's good. I'm proud of you. You hungry?"

"Starving," grabbing her stomach.

"Alright, get up. I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant in town." However, Blake didn't even get up. Yang just grabbed Blake's hand and she pulled Blake off the bench. "Come one slowpoke."

"Alright, calm down Yang." Blake ran off with Yang and couldn't help but gain a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Weiss took Ruby back to her house. When she got there, she called for her mother, but she wasn't home. Weiss noticed one of her butlers walking through the halls and called out for him.

"Excuse me, where's mother?"

"She decided to go to your aunt's house for a few days. She left abruptly and didn't want to worry you. I hope that's alright?"

"It's fine. Thank you and you can tell everyone that their services are no longer needed for the night."

"Are you sure Ms. Schnee?" She looked at Ruby.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, have a wonderful night Ms. Schnee."

"You too Rupert. Good night." She opened the door and everyone started to leave the house. When the last person stepped outside the house, Weiss closed the door and took Ruby's hand.

"I want to make you a special dinner tonight, but I need to take a shower. Please wait for me. I won't be too long." Weiss kissed Ruby and ran off to her room. Sneakily, Ruby followed not so far behind her. She waited by the door of Weiss' room. It took awhile until she heard the shower turn on, but it did, Ruby heard Weiss beautiful voice for the first time in a long time.

Singing, "Mirror, tell me something, tell me how I'm not the loneliest of all."

Ruby turned her head a bit. She's heard this song before, but it sounded different. She couldn't put her finger on it. She moved her head closer to the room, not realizing that the shower was off. As her head neared the crack in the doorway, Weiss opened it wide open and Ruby fell in front of Weiss.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Were you listening to me sing?" Ruby started to blush.

"Yes."

"Well you're lucky. I haven't sung in a long time."

"Why is that?"

"Don't know." Weiss got rid of the towel she was using to dry her hair, grabbed Ruby's hand and ran down to the kitchen. Weiss placed Ruby on a kitchen stool and told her to sit down and enjoy.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Uuumm, pasta!"

"Pasta it is." Weiss rummaged through her cupboards and found all the necessary ingredients. She got a pot ready with hot water. Another pot was used for the sauce. When the sauce was finished, she grabbed some cheese and started to spread it around. As she watched Ruby watching her, she handed the cheese to Ruby and told her to try. Ruby grabbed the cheese and threw it on unknowingly. While that was going on, Weiss was preparing the noodles. She turned around to see Ruby's progress.

"Whoa."

"Did I put too much?" There was obvious a small hill of cheese on top of the sauce.

"No, it's perfect." Weiss poured the noodles on top of the sauce and stirred like crazy. When she finished, she took a fork, put some on it and stuck it in Ruby's mouth. "How is it?"

"It's amazing." The two immediately dug in and didn't say a word until it was finished. They threw their forks inside the dish and Weiss put the dish in the sink. When they were completely stuffed, Weiss took Ruby up to her room.

"Where's my room?"

"You can sleep with me." Ruby's eyes shot wide open. Weiss noticed it quite easily.

"It's alright. I don't bite." Weiss invited Ruby into the bed and she snuck underneath the blankets. When they both got snug, they both faced each other and smiled.

"Weiss, I just wanted to let you know that this was the best day I've ever had. Too bad it can't last forever." Ruby turned around and looked out the window. Weiss scooted up behind her and put her arm around Ruby's waist.

"Who says it has to end?" Ruby turned to her head to see Weiss looking at her. Ruby puckered up and Weiss took the invitation. "Good night Weiss. I love you."

"I love you Ruby."

Blake stayed another night with Yang since Ruby was with Weiss. Inside, she knew she was doing the right thing, but it still hadn't set in at the time. She knew that Weiss was the perfect person for Ruby. She was strong, caring, and smart; how could anyone go wrong with that. In the morning, she woke up beside Yang, who was still asleep. She got up and prepared breakfast. The sounds and smells of her cooking woke Yang up quite suddenly.

"Mmm, something smells good."

"Hope you're hungry. I just made whatever I could find."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Hope you like pancakes and eggs."

"Of course, thank you." Yang looked at Blake and smiled, then went to her food. While they were eating, Blake constantly looked at Yang. Her hair was all messed up and she was eating like a pig. However, Blake wasn't bothered by this at all. It almost seemed like this made her look at Yang more. Every time Yang would catch her, she would ask what's up and Blake would just say nothing.

After their breakfast was over, they decided to get ready. Blake got ready first. She got into the shower, but took a long time. Yang didn't want to intrude since it was a typical girl thing to take a long time in the shower. But she still wanted to know if everything was alright so she walked to the door and pressed her ear against it. As she listened carefully, she noticed that the splashes of water were exactly the same during the time she was listening. She couldn't stay quiet any longer. She knocked on the door and asked,

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" There was no response. Yang hesitated for a bit because the door had no lock and she didn't feel right about barging in on her shower even though she knew something was wrong. She opened up the door and Blake's shadow was on the floor of the shower. Yang unveiled the shower curtain and saw Blake sitting on the ground, naked with her arms crossed around her knees and her head was down in her arms. Yang turned off the shower and knelt down beside her. "Blake, what's wrong?"

With her head still in her arms, "Yang, am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean? Of course you are. Why would you think that? Ruby's happy. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I feel that I've let her down." Yang grabbed Blake's hand which made her finally look at her.

"Blake, you are not at fault here. There are times in life when things just don't work out. It's our jobs as human beings to let them go and move on." Blake gave Yang a dirty look. "Oh yeah. It's our job as people. Now get ready, I have one more place I would to show you." Yang wrapped her arm around her and gave her a hug. She got up and left the room so Blake could finish up. She didn't have much left to do. All she had left to do was her hair. As she brushed her hair, she looked at her ears. She almost forgot that she doesn't use a bow anymore. She realized that it was a good symbol for a faunus to fight against a faunus rebel force, but inside, she knew that it would take a lot more than just a couple of cat ears to turn this world around.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Yang was waiting for her at the door. As she neared Yang, Yang put up her hand and she took it. As they walked to their destination, Blake started to notice things were getting familiar. Yang knew she had to stay ahead of Blake since she had the better eyesight so when she spotted the school, she immediately covered up Blake's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, calm down." With Yang's hands around her eyes, she walked her through the school. Luckily, school wasn't in session so it was easy to hide what she was doing. She approached an archway and took a deep breath. When she approached the end of the archway and into a courtyard, she stopped and asked Blake to cover her eyes with her own hands. When she did, Yang around in front of her.

"Okay, you can put your hands down." Blake put her hands down and saw Yang standing in front of a beautiful fountain with lamps surrounding it.

"Yang, what is this place?" Yang grew sad from this question.

"You don't remember this place?" Yang reached inside her pocket and pulled out a black bow. She put it front of her and Blake looked at it with question.

"Is that my...?"

"Yes, you gave it to me exactly 5 years ago at this very same place. Do you remember what you said?" Yang waited for a response, but she couldn't give her one. "You said that it was your bow and that you were entrusting me to take care of it and love it with all my heart. Do you remember that?" Blake's head fell to the floor and she started to cry. Yang walked over to her and brought her head back up.

Sobbing, "I do, how do you still remember that?"

Yang started to tear up, "Why? It's because I've loved and cherished this ever since that day. You gave this to me out of love, hoping that I would always be there for you and I know it seems like I haven't, but every day after you left was a struggle to realize who I was. I had no one to love, no one to be with, yet this still stayed with me. And you know why?" By this point, Blake was crying. Yang put both her hands on Blake's cheeks. "It's because I love you. I have never stopped loving you." Wiping off tears from her face, "Now, I know it doesn't seem like it, but we both have stayed true to that promise and I think we should continue where we left off. What do you think?"

At this point, Blake was speechless. All that came out of her was tears. Yang didn't give up. She continued to look at her, waiting for an answer. When she finally regained her composure, she looked at Yang and kissed her. Yang was caught off guard, but eventually wrapped her arms around her. When she started to lose breath, she pulled away.

"Yang, thank you so much for caring so much about me." She hugged Yang and put her head on Yang's chest. Yang picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"How about we go back to my place and seal this bond?" Blake couldn't help but smile at Yang's suggestion. She took her back to her house as fast as she could.

When they got back, she gently placed Blake on the floor and kissed her passionately. They occasionally stopped to breathe, but only when they truly needed to. When the moment started to get heated, Yang took off her clothes with Blake staring at with eyes wide open. As she took off her bra, she moved down to strip Blake. When she was completely naked, Yang started to massage her breasts while she was still kissing her. Blake couldn't help but moan at what Yang was doing which caused Yang to start kissing Blake's neck. She eventually moved down to her breasts and started to suck on them. Blake was enjoying Yang's tongue on her nipples, but she brought her head up to hers and continued to kiss her. Now, it was Blake's turn. Blake's hand moved down to Yang's pussy and started to rub it. This caused Yang to moan and her body fell to the floor. Now, that Yang was exposed, Blake put her body on top of hers and continued to rub Yang's pussy. As Blake increased her speed, Yang breathed more heavily and started to moan even louder. Blake's hand started to get wet and Yang grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Are you alright?"

Yang breathed out slowly, "I'm fine," she said as her body twitched. With the remaining energy she had left, she grabbed Blake's body and pinned her to the floor with her body on top of Blake's.

"My turn. Just relax."

Yang kissed her one more time then slowly made her way down Blake's body. When she got to Blake's pussy, she licked her fingers and rubbed it gently. She looked up at Blake at it appeared from her face that she was ready. Yang immediately dug her face into Blake's pussy. Her tongue traveled in a circular motion inside Blake's pussy and she started to moan. As Yang continued to taste Blake, Blake started to feel wet and her body was uneasy. Yang ignored Blake's squirming and eventually Yang's face was doused in Blake's juices. When she looked up, she saw Blake's body was twitching a lot and she went up to Blake's face.

"I'm sorry if that was too much."

"No..." Her body was still twitching. "It's fine. That felt amazing." Blake put her arms around Yang and pulled her down next to her. As she finally regained control of her body, she kissed Yang and put her hands on her face.

"I love you Blake. Please don't stop loving me."

"I won't. I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me realize who I truly belong with." Yang smiled and fell asleep with Blake's face being the last thing she saw that day.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uh?"

"Are you stupid? This is dust. It's far more valuable than anything on this earth so you need to watch it!"

Weiss woke up suddenly. She quickly sat up and tried to regain her composure. She sighed; it was just a dream. Her hands rubbed her eyes and she fell back onto her bed. Ruby was still sleeping at the time. She put her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. As Weiss squeezed a little tighter, that was when she woke up.

"Hey Weiss, why are you up already?"

"Ah, I had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing." She brought her arm back to herself and laid on her back. This caused Ruby to turn towards Weiss. She put her hand on Weiss' cheek and made Weiss face her.

"Come on. You can tell."

Weiss sighed, "It was the first day we met at Beacon. Do you remember that day?"

"Of course, that was the day you yelled at me and left me...alone."

"Yeah...that."

"Weiss, you can't let stuff like that haunt you your entire life. It's in the past; it's over. There's nothing you can do." Weiss got up, pulled her legs out from underneath the blankets and sat on the bedside, her back facing Ruby. "Ruby, how can you stand to be with me when I've done such horrible things to you? What keeps you by my side?" Ruby came up from behind her and put her arms around her waist.

"It's because I see the truth. I know you don't mean any of it. It's just how your life is. You can't help it so it just happens and I know, deep down, you love me. And I love you." Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek. She started to blush, but there was an interruption at the door.

"Ms. Schnee, I apologize for the interruption, but your advisor just called saying that he needs your attendance on today's shipment. Personally, I can see you're tied up, but it really sounded like your presence was necessary." Without another word, he left the room. Ruby looked back at Weiss in question.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can't ignore my work. I'm sorry for doing this Ruby. I feel bad for leaving you alone so abruptly."

"What are you talking about? I'll come with you." Weiss was confused.

"Why would you want come with me? These are so boring. I think you would have a better time staying here."

"Nothing could be more fun than hanging out with Weiss during her work hours."

"Alright then. Well, I think we should get ready." Ruby jumped out of bed and grabbed Weiss hand to guide her to the bathroom. When she got there, she turned on the shower and took off her pajamas. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

"Here?"

"Weiss, don't be shy. It's not like we haven't done this before." Ruby walked over to Weiss and stripped her nude. They both stepped into the shower and washed up. All throughout the shower, Weiss was having memories of that day when her and Ruby made love in the locker room. That day always brought joy to Weiss for it was the first day the two of them revealed their feelings to each other.

When they finished their shower, they got ready. Ruby grabbed her combat skirt and cloak off the chair in Weiss' room. After Weiss put on her work suit, she walked across the house to her weapon. There, the cabinet holding Myternaster was locked ever since her last encounter. She opened very slowly. Every second she held the chain of the lock, the more she wanted this to be the last time she would use her weapon. Unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't happen. She grabbed Myternaster out of the cabinet and shut it hard. She walked to the front door, where Ruby was waiting, and walked out to the car. On the car ride to the station, not many words were shared. Ruby occasionally looked over at Weiss who constantly looked up out of the window. Ruby knew she was troubled.

"Weiss, are you alright?" She shook her head to get out of her moment of unconsciousness and looked at Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back out of the window. Her response to Ruby wasn't very reassuring. Ruby placed her hand on top of where Weiss' was. This brought Weiss back to earth which caused her to look at Ruby, who was smiling at her. Just as Weiss was about to smile back at her, the car came to an immediate stop.

"Ms. Schnee, we're here."

"Thank you."

"I'll be waiting at the arrival destination, madam." She closed the door and looked at the faculty who was waiting for her.

"Alright, now that Ms. Schnee is here, we may begin our procedures. I want one squadron in each cart, constantly surveying everything; I don't want any mistakes this time. We need to stop anything before it happens. Lastly, about who's in charge..."

Sneaking in, "Excuse me, but about that, I would like to volunteer Ms. Rose for that job."

"Pardon me, for asking, but what qualifications does she have to command this shipment?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but she's one of the Black Rose huntresses." His eyes show wide open. He got on his knees and bowed to Ruby.

"I sincerely apologize. I had no idea."

"It's okay," Ruby said with a chuckle.

"We'd be honored if you led this shipment Ms..."

"Rose."

"Rose. Alright, you all have your jobs so let's get to it!" They all boarded the train and prepared for departure. Ruby and Weiss were placed inside Weiss' private cart, right behind the coal cart. The room was lovely decorated and finely furnished. Weiss invited Ruby inside, but came in after having a word with one of the guards outside of her cart.

"So what do you usually do during these trips?"

"Not much, really the only thing I do is defend the train from attacks."

"Really?"

"Well, this is literally the second trip I've taken so that'll tell you." Ruby had a moment of clarification and leaned back onto the couch. Minutes turned to hours and nothing happened. Weiss was starting to think that this was going to be a flawless shipment. She lied down on the couch she was sitting on and closed her eyes. Before she could really relax, the door opened up and her guard came through.

"Sorry for the interruption, but you need to come see this now." He left without another word. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in confusion, but got up and followed him to the front of the train. When they got there, she pointed in the direction they were heading and they saw that the tracks were blown away.

"Stop the train. Now!" The train engineer quickly engaged the brakes and train started to slow down. As they neared the hole, Weiss knew it was too late. "Tell everyone to brace themselves."

The train fell off the tracks a few hundred feet downwards and landed hard. Luckily, there was no explosion, but when Weiss regained her focus from the crash, she looked around the room and Ruby wasn't there. She got up and looked around and saw that the window of the cart was broken. She ran to the window and looked outside. Just outside the train, she saw Ruby on the ground, unconscious. She climbed out, but was attacked by White Fang soldiers. She got rid of them and continued to make her way to Ruby. She noticed that soldiers were running towards Ruby so she cast a spell and fireballs flew towards them knocking them away. However, one was left and she threw her sword at him. The force of her throw pierced his shoulder and pinned him against a tree with no escape.

She finally got to Ruby, who was starting to gain consciousness. Weiss put her hand on her cheek to check if she was alright. Her cheek was warm so it gave her a sense of relief.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I didn't hang on tight enough."

Annoyed, "Oh Ruby." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand pulled her up. As she pulled Ruby onto her feet, Ruby noticed a blurry figure running towards them.

"Weiss, look out!" But it was too late. He slashed Weiss' back which caused her to fall to the ground. Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and shot him away from them. As she watched him fly off into the distance, she turned back to face Weiss who was in pain. "Someone help!" She started to tear up. Guards finally made it over to Weiss and Ruby explained what happened to them. As she told them the story, Weiss began to cry it in pain and she was losing a lot of blood at the time.

"It's going to be awhile before anyone can reach us. We're in the middle of the forest with no way of transporting anything at this time." Ruby pounded her fist on the ground.

"We don't have that kind of time right now." Ruby picked up Weiss and cradled her in her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"How? The closest one is 5 miles away."

"I have the speed to get her there." Without another word, Ruby turned into rose petals and vanished. They were dumbfounded. They didn't know what had just happened. But on the road there, it was a different story.

With Weiss in Ruby's arms, it made it a little more difficult for Ruby to run such a great distance. She would occasionally shake her head and lose concentration. Normally, Ruby only uses her semblance for short distances, but she knew that she was pushing herself to the limit. As she neared the town, Weiss started to become more and more faint. She was running out of time. She pushed as hard as she could when she saw the hospital in sight. Ruby crashed into the door, leaving shattered glass and rose petals everywhere.

"Please help me!"

"What's wrong?" 

"She's been cut on her back and she's losing a lot of blood." At that very same instant, a gurney was brought to their location and they put Weiss on top of it and pushed her deeper into the hospital building. Ruby wanted to run after her, but a nurse held her back, repeating to her that it was going to be alright. She guided Ruby to a waiting room where a lonely couch was waiting for her. She sat down and simply waited for the results.

She waited for four hours and nothing came up. She would look down the halls and see if Weiss of a nurse was making their way over to her, but it never happened. She couldn't preoccupy her mind any longer. She had already read all the magazines that were lying on the table. The toys that are usually in a hospital were all taken by other kids so she was bored. She got up and turned around, but right as she did, she ran into a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are you the one who brought in Ms. Schnee?" Ruby nodded. "Well, she's in stable condition right now if you want to see her." Ruby's eyes opened wide and she grew a huge smile on her face. The nurse guided her through the halls and opened the door into Weiss' room. "Oh yeah, the doctor wanted me to let you know that she was very lucky. Any time later than when you brought her in, she would have probably died. You were very lucky this time." The nurse out her hand on Ruby's shoulder and left. Ruby slowly walked into the room and saw Weiss lying on the bed, her back facing the door. She pulled up a chair next to the bed, but didn't say anything. Weiss didn't say anything either. They were there in silence until Ruby broke the awkwardness.

She leaned forward and pulled up the back of Weiss hospital gown. She saw the scar and cringed. Quickly, she put the gown back over Weiss' body and put her hands on her own lap.

"I'm sorry Weiss. This is all my fault. If I would have been more careful, you wouldn't be in this condition." Ruby looked at Weiss who didn't give her a response so she put her head down. Quietly, Weiss turned over to her other side and looked at Ruby who was still looking down. Her hand ventured over to Ruby's cheek which made her look up.

"The doctor told me about what you did." Ruby grew confused. "He told me that you got me here in the nick of time. Any later and I would have died." Ruby didn't know what to say.

"I was just worried about you."

"Well, thank you." Weiss gave Ruby a very genuine smile that made Ruby feel all tingly inside. "Hey Ruby, would you mind staying with me for the night?"

"Of course." Ruby put her head on Weiss' bed and fell asleep quickly. Weiss couldn't help but smile. She brushed through Ruby's hair with her hands. After a couple of strokes, her hand returned to her chest and she leaned back on her bed. As the night grew late, she closed her eyes and a smile came on her face just before she fell asleep with Ruby by her side.

Blake got up early as always and got ready, but surprisingly, she didn't wake up Yang. She walked outside to breathe in the new day air and noticed a newspaper on the ground. She picked it up and read the front page._ Schnee Freighter Attacked!_ This caught her attention so she read on. It mentioned how the train derailed and all further dust shipments have been delayed. A few passengers on board were injured including Weiss Schnee. This made her stop. Ruby had to be with her at the time, she thought. She dropped the paper and headed to the hospital caring for Weiss. Before she left Yang's house, she stopped at the end of the driveway and looked back. She should have told her that she was leaving, but this was important. Her own teammate might be in trouble. She sighed and left for Ruby and Weiss.

It didn't take her long to reach the town they were staying in. She found the hospital and asked for the room number. When she got it, she thanked the nurse and headed in that direction. However, the blaring of the TV grabbed her attention which made her stay for a bit.

"Breaking news! There have new reports that the Schnee Dust Freighter is being looted. With no workers on hand, the White Fang stands unopposed." She took her eyes off the screen and ran to Weiss' room. She opened the door as quickly as she could and she saw Ruby sleeping by Weiss' side. She slowly walked to Ruby and stood over for a second. Her hand hovered over Ruby's shoulder, but she was afraid to wake her. She closed her eyes and remembered what she had seen on the TV just a second ago. Her hand fell and landed on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby? Wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and stretched out her arms before repsonding.

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright and now, I can see that you are. We need to go."

"Go where?"

"To Weiss' train. The White Fang is there right now raiding it for dust." Ruby definitely had a face of concern, but it was automatically turned off when she turned to look at Weiss.

"But I can't leave her."

"Ruby, don't you think it would mean a lot to her if we saved her company from another White Fang attack, especially when she is unable to do anything about it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Alright, then there's no time to lose." Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and led her out of the room. The last thing Ruby saw before she left the hospital was Weiss' peaceful face during her sleep.

As they ran towards the wreckage, Blake ran the procedures with Ruby.

"Ruby, I know it's been awhile, but we need to focus. We'll hid in the trees just before the clearing of the forest. When that happens, they'll be caught off guard and we'll be able to finish them from there. Got it?" There was no response. Ruby just mumbled to herself. "Got it?" Ruby returned to herself.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." As the train came into view, Ruby and Blake took their positions on opposite side of the path and waited for their escape. At this point in their missions, Ruby would be able to know where Blake was at all times and foresee what she would do if something different were to come up. Now, she's lost. She can't see Blake through the leaves of the trees and as she looks around, she envisions nothing except for what she was suppose to do. She was troubling herself too much. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. Before she could, she saw White Fang soldiers running their way. This is it, she thought. When the first couple of men reached the edge of the clearing, Ruby and Blake jumped down and knocked them out, leaving the dust crates on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going with this stuff?" Ruby asked. They stood silent until a man unveiled himself from the group.

"We're taking this stuff back with us if you don't mind." Immediately, he instructed some of his men to attack. Of course, they were no use for Ruby and Blake took them out easily. He grew frustrated. He then called for the rest of his men to attack. Their numbers were able to surround the two huntresses. When he saw that they had no escape, he charged up an explosive and tossed at Ruby. Although Blake was preoccupied with her group, she noticed the explosive traveling towards Ruby. She shouted as loud as she could for Ruby to take cover, but it was too late. The White Fang men jumped back a few feet and the explosion was an electric charge, paralyzing Ruby for a short period of time. When the soldiers saw that it was done, they charged Ruby with everything they had. Blake had no choice. She teleported out of the group and ran towards Ruby. She transformed her sword into a whip and swung it in their direction. Her whip slashed into one and his body was sent into the others, sending them into the forest.

"Ruby, what are you doing? You need to be on your toes at all times."

"I'm sorry." She reached for Blake's hand and she pulled her up.

"Look out!" Blake shoved Ruby out of the way for another electric explosive was heading for them. She swung her whip at it and it bounced back the other way towards its thrower when it reached him, it detonated. He became disoriented and they knew they had to attack. "Ruby grab hold and jump. You'll know when to let go." Ruby grabbed Blake's whip and jumped into the air. This allowed Blake to swing Ruby's body around her. Her swinging was getting faster and faster and just when she couldn't do it anymore, Ruby let go and her body was spinning with Crescent Rose acting like a saw blade. She spun so fast that she looked like a red planet with one giant ring around her. During this time, Blake fell to the ground from exhaustion, but when she looked up, she saw Ruby standing up with Crescent Rose on her shoulder. They had won.

With all of the White Fang defeated, they decided to hang around the wrecked train until people from the dust company came to pick up the remains. They constantly kept watch for anything that could possible attack them, but nothing happened. Then suddenly Ruby blurted out,

"Blake, I can't do this anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This! What we are doing? What good is it? You know that what we do is useless. They'll never stop. They'll just bring more and more until it's too much for us...and I can't continue to be a burden on you. Also, I can't see watch you get hurt."

"Ruby, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. In the beginning, I knew this was the life for me, but as I grew up, the more I saw this world continue to suffer even when we were there to light the way. The world is falling into darkness Blake and I don't think I'm the person to combat that kind of evil. I'm sorry." Ruby ran off in tears. Blake couldn't believe what had just happened.

Ruby ran back to the hospital to check on Weiss, but she wasn't there. She ran back to Vale and went to her house. She barged through the main gate and slammed open the front door.

"Weiss! Weiss!" She emerged from her room in concern.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby didn't respond. She was drowning in her tears to say any more. She ran up to Weiss and leapt into her arms. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I quit Weiss."

"What do you mean you quit?"

"I can't do it anymore. I can't be a huntress anymore."

"What? But that has been your life's dream. How could you have given it up?"

"The world is changing Weiss. I'm changing. And it just seems that the world is getting too big for me to make a change." She couldn't do it anymore. Her legs lost strength and she fell to the floor, still in Weiss' arms. Weiss put her hand behind Ruby's head and softly stroked her hair with her hand.

"Sshh. Calm down, it's alright. I'm here. Please don't cry." Saying this didn't help; she cried even louder and Weiss' shoulder was starting to feel a little damp. "Ruby, listen to me and only me. Concentrate on my voice. Imagine you're on an island with only me and the soft sounds of the ocean currents. Do you see it?" Ruby's slowly stopped crying.

"Yes, I see it," still whimpering.

"Well, you've changed my life. And that has meant so much to me. I know it may seem like your actions aren't noticed by people, but they are. People just take it a different way. Trust me, no good deed goes unnoticed. Everything you've done for this world; they may just need a little bit more." Ruby pulled her head off of Weiss' chest.

"But it's just too much." She teared up again and started to cry. By this point, Weiss shirt felt like it just came out of the wash.

"Oh Ruby, it's okay. You know what? I'll stay right here until you feel better. Until then, I won't leave your side." Weiss leaned back and eventually hit the wall. There, she sat and comforted Ruby until she fell asleep. Eventually, Weiss fell asleep too. A butler came across them as he was making his final trip around the house and grabbed a blanket. He placed it over them and Weiss woke up.

Quietly, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I think you're the one who should be thanked. Enjoy the rest of you night Ms. Schnee." He walked down the stairs and Weiss pondered his comment. Was he talking about her and Ruby? She looked down at Ruby and she seemed so peaceful. She kissed her on the head and fell asleep.

The light from the sun made into the Schnee house and hit Weiss on the face. Her eyes slowly opened. She tried to bring her arms up to stretch, but completely forgot that Ruby was sleeping on her lap. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. All she could remember was that it was quite an exhausting night. Ruby's breakdown, her comforting Ruby; there was so much in such a short time. Ruby's head started to move and Weiss looked down to see her finally wake up.

"Hi Ruby."

"Hi Weiss, why are out in the hall?"

"You fell asleep and I didn't feel like moving you. You looked so peaceful at the time."

"Oh." She stood up and stretched. Weiss was still sitting on the ground, looking up at Ruby. "If you would excuse me, there's something I need to do that I haven't done in awhile." She walked down the stairs and headed into the room directly under Weiss' room. She was curious so she decided to follow her. She opened the door quietly and saw Ruby on the ground. Her legs were crossed and she sitting in the middle of the room. Ruby didn't acknowledge Weiss' entry, but she did ask her,

"Would you like to join me?"

"Uh sure. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"It's easy. All you have to do is think about something that's really important to you and concentrate only on that."

"Alright. I'll try." Weiss sat down next to Ruby, crossed her legs and tried to think of something. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind. Every so often, though, she would glance over at Ruby, who had her eyes closed and her face showed intense concentration. Again, Ruby didn't acknowledge her, only with a question.

"Did you lose something over here."

"Uh no. Wait, how'd you know I was looking at you?" Ruby finally opened her eyes.

"Because I told you that you have to think about something and concentrate on that thing. I was thinking about you which made it pretty easy for me to know what you were doing while my eyes were closed." In Weiss' mind, she was thinking: Ooo, she's good. "What were you thinking, if you were thinking of anything?" Ruby gave Weiss a little smirk. Weiss knew what she had to do.

"Instead of worrying about me, did you see this?" Immediately, Weiss leapt towards Ruby and kissed her. The force of Weiss' body made Ruby fall on her back and made Weiss land on top of her. Weiss broke the kiss, but still looked at Ruby.

"Not burst your bubble or anything, but I did see that coming." Weiss got up from Ruby and sat facing away from Ruby. Her plan failed. "I mean, it's kind of obvious. You love me and I love you. You want to know what else I was thinking?" Ruby crawled towards Weiss and kissed on the cheek, from behind. Weiss turned her head kissed Ruby. They both eventually fell to the floor in each other's arms, still kissing. A few moments went by then a knock came from the door.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Schnee, but your bath is ready." Weiss had to break the kiss so it wouldn't seem awkward that she didn't answer him.

"Thank you, I'll be up shortly."

"Aww, that's so cute. Weiss takes baths."

"Shut up! Actually, you know what? You're taking it with me."

"What?!" By this time, Weiss was already up and she grabbed Ruby's hand to take her to the bathroom. She ran up the stairs and back into her room with Ruby still in hand. She shut the door to her room and then the one leading into the bathroom. When she got there, she quickly took off her clothes, which she was still wearing from yesterday and then removed Ruby's. Ruby couldn't help, but blush when Weiss stripped her naked. She grabbed Ruby's hand again and led into the bath tub where she sat down and leaned against the wall of the tub. Ruby followed by sitting down in front of Weiss, her body in between Weiss' legs.

Weiss grabbed some soap and started to scrub Ruby's body. First, was her shoulders. Weiss couldn't help, but massage her while she was washing her. Then, she moved to her back. This was probably the only place Ruby actually needed help washing. After that, Weiss moved her hands to the front of Ruby's body and made her way to Ruby's breasts. At this point, Weiss wasn't even using soap. Her hands grasped Ruby's breasts and softly started to massage them. Ruby couldn't help, but moan at this pleasure that Weiss was giving her. Weiss also started to kiss around Ruby's neck. Ruby did nothing. She was enjoying this so much that her body nearly went limp.

Finally, Weiss pulled her arms away and started to pour water over Ruby's body. The warm water soothed Ruby and awakened her from her trance. She turned and returned the favor to Weiss. After their bath, they got ready and headed downstairs. When they got there, breakfast was already ready for them with the morning paper on the counter. It was interesting that Ruby ran for the paper first and not the food. The scrambled eggs and pancakes looked divine, but they weren't as good as how Ren made them.

"What are you looking for?" Ruby's eyes wandered the pages, but couldn't find what she was looking for. Blake's name wasn't anywhere in the paper and it gave her a sense of relief. She wasn't in trouble. She gave a sigh and fell back into her chair peacefully.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what was going on in the world." Ruby put the paper down on the counter and started to eat. Weiss grew suspicious so she grabbed the paper after a couple of bites. She looked intensively for something out of place, but couldn't find anything. She put the paper down and looked at Ruby, who wasn't too busy enjoying her food to look up. They finished their food quietly and didn't speak. It remained silent. "Hey, how about we watch some TV?"

"Alright?" Weiss was caught off by this suggestion. She hasn't used her TV ever since she could remember, but then she thought, why not? She walked over to the living room and sat down next to Ruby.

Ruby got there first so she took command of the TV. Weiss tried to bring Ruby into her arms, but she was sat on the edge of the couch, putting all of her focus on the TV. Weiss was confused. Ruby was surfing through every single channel. It was obvious that she was looking for something, but never devoted to one channel. She would watch it for a few seconds and then change the channel without notice. After a few minutes, she reached the end of all the channels and it looped back to the beginning. Finally, Ruby fell back onto the couch and into the Weiss arms.

"Weiss, are you okay?" This question struck her as odd. Was she the one who was alright? She has been the one acting normal for the majority of the morning. Ruby was the one who was edgy throughout.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem a little on edge." What?! I'm the one on edge?! How can you say that?! At that point, she was tempted to ask her if she had a concussion that she wasn't aware of. Luckily, she restrained herself and gave her the best thing she could come up with.

"No, I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Well..." Then suddenly, the TV spoke out and Ruby sprang out from the back of the couch, "Wait! Sshh."

"Breaking news. The markets are losing money due to increased online purchases. Studies have shown that people are becoming too lazy to leave their house so now, they have resorted to buying things straight from their personal computers. Further information will come as we get it. Back to you, Lisa."

Ruby sighed and slunk back into the couch. Her face was slowly turned back to her normal color and she put her hand over her eyes. Weiss brought her arm back to herself and faced Ruby.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on Ruby?"

"What do you mean?"

"What?! You've been acting weird ever since breakfast. Wasn't it something I did?"

"No, of course not. It's not you..." Right there, Weiss knew what this was all about. Her voice became soft, took a deep breath, and reproached the conversation.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You still love Blake, don't you?" Weiss' head fell to the floor. She started to tear up, but tried her hardest to hide them from Ruby.

"No, of course I don't."

"Don't lie. Ever since you left with her to graduate school, she's been the only one on your mind." Ruby grew saddened. She couldn't believe what Weiss was saying.

"That's not true. Ever since I left, my mind was lost. I didn't know what to do. Although Blake was with me, I never had a connection with her than compared to you and me. You were my partner ever since the start. I know that you didn't feel anything in the beginning, but for me, I knew that we were something special. You ask me why I'm so concerned? It's because I'm still worried about her. Even though we're no longer Team RWBY, I still feel compassion for everyone, including you. I'm sorry for worrying you." Ruby cuddled close next to Weiss and hugged her. Weiss started to cry. Her fears vanished. She wanted to be with Ruby and now, she knows that Ruby cares for her just as much as she cares for her.

"Alright, I think we need to get out of the house." Weiss got up and took Ruby's hand and pulled her off the couch. Weiss told her butlers she was leaving the house and left without hearing a response. Weiss took Ruby into the city and walked through town simply sightseeing. They had no purpose. They just tried to empty their minds from what they talked about earlier. As they got more into the city, Ruby had the idea to speak up, but didn't know how to put it. So she stopped Weiss in front of a busy store.

"Weiss, I just wanted to say thank you for understanding. I hope you know that I do love you and that you're always in my heart, but Blake will always be in my mind. We, as teammates, have to be there for each other."

"I know Ruby. I understand what you're going through and remember, I'll always be here for you." Immediately, the TV's from the store blared out.

"Breaking news! The White Fang has revealed themselves. They have taken a hostage and are demanding that their needs be met. Their conditions are a full train car of dust delivered, personally, by the owner of the Schnee Dust Company. Let's go to our sky cam to see if we can get an image of the situation." The screen changed to an image of a warehouse plant. The camera zoomed in on a building and they were able to see the hostage they were holding. It was Blake.

The news broadcast was able to show what was happening inside the warehouse. Tons of White Fang men were waiting along with Blake, who was chained to a column, unable to do anything. They stripped her of her weapon so there was no easy way of escaping. Ruby kept her eyes on the TV screen for she couldn't get her mind off the subject anyway. Weiss broke away and pulled out her phone.

"Hello; yes, this is she. I need you to prepare some dust..." Ruby pulled the phone away from Weiss' ear.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm giving them what they want. I can't let Blake suffer for this."

"Weiss, you can't fall down to their level."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something." Ruby immediately went back to the TV. She analyzed everything about what she was watching. She studied the scenery, the warehouse, and anything else that came into view. She focused as hard as she could, but nothing was coming to memory.

"Ruby? Do you not have a plan?" Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby dropped her head and sighed.

Back at Yang's house...

Yang woke up to a quiet morning. There was no sounds of cooking, no body next to her; she was alone. She had the presumption that she was with Ruby doing her huntress stuff. She decided to have lazy day so she stayed on the floor and turned on the TV. She surfed through the channels, but nothing was on so she decided to take a shower. When she came, the TV was left on the news channel. The sound of dull news anchors did not interest her. When she saw that that was on, she walked back into the bathroom to dry her. When she was in there, she heard in the distance,

"Breaking news. The White Fang has attacked. We are unaware of their location, but our sky chopper has verified that they're in a warehouse station. Let's go to our sky cam to check out the situation." The TV showed that Blake was the one who was captured, but Yang wasn't around to see it, only when the news anchors said that it was Blake Belladonna, did she run out of the bathroom. She saw Blake's picture on the screen and gathered her clothes and left.

Back to Ruby and Weiss...

Weiss looked over at Ruby who had her head to the floor. Weiss didn't know what to say. She just put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Without much enthusiasm, "I don't know, but whatever you do, do not give them what they want. Nothing will be accomplished by doing so."

"But the more I wait, the more Blake will suffer."

"I know, but I have no idea where that is." Ruby turned away from the TV and ran around looking for someone who knew where that warehouse area was. Everyone had the sincerity, but not the knowledge she wanted. Ruby went to everyone in town as fast as she could asking for the whereabouts, but it proved ineffective. Finally, when she realized all that running was useless, she stopped, fell on her knees and started to cry. Weiss wasn't far behind and caught up to Ruby who was drowning in her own tears. Weiss knelt down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find someone who knows where it is."

"How? I've asked everyone and they don't know anything." Weiss looked at Ruby who looked so defeated. They were running out of time with very few options. Just then, Weiss had an idea. She grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, I think I know who can help us."

"Who?"

"This old man I met one time. Come on." They started to run through the city, but immediately stopped by the crowd, intensively watching the TV's inside the stores.

"Breaking news. We have an update on the White Fang hostage situation."

Back to Yang...

She was running as fast as she could to the warehouse area. Thankfully, she knew it was close to her house. It took her about 5 minutes to find the place. When she reached the gate surrounding the area, she cocked her gauntlets and blew away the fence. She cautiously walked into the area. She looked around and started to wonder why this place looked so familiar and how she found this place so easily. Just then, she saw building with a door completed ripped off the hinges. She ran over to it, but it was empty. That was when she knew. This was the place she rescued Blake from last time the White Fang got involved. It all came back to her. She came out of the building and looked around. She saw another building with two White Fang soldiers guarding the door. She ran back inside the building she was in and climbed up to the roof. When she got to the top, she had to jump across to the other building and luckily, she didn't make a lot of noise.

By this time, this was being broadcasted on live TV. Finally there, she walked over to the edge and looked down and saw the guards still waiting. She took a deep breath and leapt towards the ground. Completely taken by surprise, Yang shot both of them into the ground and they went limp. Now, there was no going back. She clenched her fists and knocked on the door.

Ding, ding, da ding, ding, ding, boom! The door flew off the hinges and crashed into one of the soldiers. The force of Yang's strike sent his body to fly across the room, along with the door, and into the wall at the other end. She ran head first into the building firing shots everywhere. The men got clear from her shots, but did not expect her to be a close-range fighter as well. They swung their swords at her, but she ducked, dove, and dodged everything. Their swings made them vulnerable to an oncoming attack and Yang took the opportunity. She punched as hard as she could at each of the soldiers until the floor was flooded with bodies. She turned to see the leader of the group holding Blake around the neck with a sword.

"Now, I hope you realize that you can't get out of this."

"Of course I can."

"Right now, sweetheart, you don't stand a chance." Yang's eyes widened. Where has she been called sweetheart before? She pondered until it came to mind. Junior. Her eyes turned red and she took an offensive stance.

"I'll prove you wrong, Junior."

"Ah, so you do remember me. Well, I hope you remember this." He unwrapped his arm from Blake's neck and stepped back. Then suddenly, his sword pierced through the middle of Blake's chest and blood spurted everywhere. Immediately, Blake fell to the ground, motionless. Yang watched her body fall roughly onto the ground. She couldn't believe it. There was no holding back this time.

Her body suddenly caught on fire and she disappeared, leaving only streaks of left on the ground. Junior looked around the building couldn't find her. He lowered his sword to try and get a better scope of the room and that's when Yang came at him and punched him right on the face. His body flew across the room at tremendous speed that the wall he hit concaved. When his body finally returned to the ground, he shook his head to regain his concentration and Yang had already disappeared. Frustratingly, he shouted out,

"Show yourself!" He turned around to scan the room and Yang was right behind him. Before her could strike, she grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. He attempted to swing his sword at her, but she blocked it with her gauntlets. She grabbed his wrist and tightened as hard as she could. There was a cracking noise and he dropped the sword. He cried out in pain and Yang crushed his wrist. Now, he was screwed. All he could do was put his hands on Yang's wrist and hope for mercy. His body squirmed, but Yang showed no sense of compassion. She slammed his body into the ground and brought him back up. Then she walked over to a column and rammed him into it, causing the column to collapse. By this point, Yang was getting tired of this guys existence. She brought her fist back and charged up. Behind him, she spotted several explosive canisters and aimed for them. Her fist flew towards him and she let go. His body flew so fast that from the time he was hit and when the canisters exploded was almost instantaneous. It was over. Her body ceased to be on fire and her eyes returned to her normal purple color. She ran over to Blake and cradled her in her arms.

"Oh my God Blake, I'm so sorry. Please say something." She couldn't for she was in too much pain. The only thing she could give Yang were a few groans and moans. This caused Yang to tear up. "This is all my fault. If only I took more care of you this wouldn't have happened." Yang looked down at Blake's shirt, which was stained in blood. This was too much. Her tears started to fall onto Blake's chest. She couldn't contain it anymore. She closed her eyes and bawled. While she unleashed her feelings, Blake's hand came up and touched Yang's cheek. Yang opened her eyes to see Blake looking at her with a smile. Yang grasped Blake's hand and closed her eyes again. But then a weird feeling came up. Blake's hand grew cold and lost its grip with her hand. Yang opened her eyes again and saw that Blake's eyes were closed. Yang check her pulse; there was none. She shook her to try and wake her up, but it didn't work. Yang's head fell onto Blake's wound and she continued to cry out in pain. She had lost Blake. The one thing she promised herself that she would never do.

"I'm so sorry Blake! Please forgive me! Don't leave me!" Yang shouted.

During this time, all of this was broadcasted on TV and everyone was speechless. Even the news anchors had no words.

"Well, we apologize for showing the world this horrible act of violence and betrayal. It appears though that she is dead."

Ruby cried out, "Nnnoooo!" Weiss grabbed her and brought her into her arms. Ruby cried out loud that it started to affect everyone else around them. Weiss petted Ruby's hair and continued to calm her by saying everything's alright and simply whispering, "Sshh."Weiss continued to watch the TV, hoping for some kind of miracle. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Yang's hair started to glow.

"Ruby, look." She turned, her eyes red and her nose running, to see what was happening.

With Blake still in Yang's arms, Yang's hair to started too glow. Her crying stopped and she was silent. As soon as all of Yang's hair was lit up, Blake's body began to light up.

"What's going on," Ruby asked.

"I don't know."

Finally, the light from Yang and Blake's body disappeared and they were back to their normal self's. Yang brought her head from Blake's chest and saw that Blake's chest was starting to beat. She felt Blake's skin also start to regain warmth. Yang gave a sigh of relief. She picked up and Blake and kept her in her arms. She then ran to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

"Where's she going Weiss?"

"She's probably going to the hospital."

"Why? There's no use."

"Just come on." Ruby took Weiss' hand they ran to the hospital.

Yang got there first and burst through the door, shouting out for help. Doctors and nurses ran to her and asked what they had to do. She told them that she was stabbed and that was losing a lot of blood. They immediately put her on a gurney and wheeled into the back. Yang didn't try to follow. She knew she did all that she could do. Soon after, Ruby and Weiss run through the door, nearly tripping on the way in.

"Yang, where's Blake? Is she alright?"

"They just took her, but I don't know if she'll be alright." Yang looked at Ruby who had the same face of concern as her and she started to cry. Yang fell into Ruby's arms and bawled. Ruby was caught off guard. She's usually the one to fall into Yang's around. Ruby just hugged her as tight as she could and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. A nurse came by and asked them if they wanted to take a seat in the waiting area. They walked over and sat down quietly. For Ruby, this was déjà vu. She recently went through this with Weiss, but she's still worried, even with Weiss by her side.

When they got to the hospital, it was 2:00 in the afternoon. It was now 11:00 at night and they still didn't hear a word from anybody. They occasionally looked at each other, but never said anything. They felt that words just couldn't describe the situation and that they just didn't feel like talking. It was a pretty slow day for the Vale Hospital so the building was pretty quiet. Most of the people there were working. Oddly enough, they never asked for any information regarding Blake. However, the nurses occasionally check on them and asked if they needed anything. Their replies were always the same: I'm fine.

A doctor came walking down pretty quietly for the 3 girls didn't notice him.

"Excuse me, are you all here for a Ms. Blake Belladonna?" They stood up and he took the hint. "Well, good news is that she's alright. Unfortunately, she did lose a lot of blood so we're going to have to keep her here for a few days until she regains the amount she lost. Luckily, we were able to patch up her wound. That took the longest amount of time for we had to..."

"May we see her?"

"Oh yes, of course. Just remember to be delicate with her. I apologize for making you wait." He guided them to her room and left them to it. They walked in silently and cautiously.

"Hey Blake, how you feeling?" Yang said softly.

"Oh, I'm fine. It hurts though. They did great job. It doesn't even feel like I had a hole in my chest."

"Well, that goods to hear. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask us."

"Thanks Weiss, and don't worry, I won't." Ruby was still silent. She didn't ask any questions or even look at Blake. Blake noticed this quite obviously. "Actually, can I talk to Ruby alone?"

"Sure. Let's go Weiss." Yang led Weiss out of the room and Ruby was all alone with Blake. Ruby finally looked at Blake and her condition. She started to tear up. She told herself that she would never see Blake in this kind of condition, but here she is.

"Blake, I'm...I'm..."

"Don't worry about it Ruby."

"What do you mean? This is all my fault. If I would have been a responsible teammate, you wouldn't be here right now."

"No. That's not true. Your destiny lies along a different path. There's nothing you can do about that."

"Blake, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize. I still love you Ruby, but you have to follow the path that has been laid out for you. You need to be with Weiss. It's clear to me now that you two are perfect for each other. I see that you two complete each other and that you love each other very much. And don't worry about me, I have Yang." Ruby started to cry.

"How can you be taking this so well?"

"Ruby, I'm your teammate. My job is to decide what's best for you and I think you know what that means."

"But..."

"Just come here." Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her down to give her a hug. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too." Ruby stood back up and wiped her tears off from her face. She walked out without another word and left with Weiss.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, everything is alright now." Ruby clenched Weiss arm and walked out of the hospital without looking back.

Meanwhile, Yang walked back into Blake's room. She saw Blake had a tear running down her face. She grabbed a chair and brought it next to Blake's bed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all over."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby has finally found her path and I've found my mine." Blake reached for Yang's hand which was on her bad. "Thank you Yang, for saving me." Yang kissed Blake's hand.

"No, I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"For staying strong and continually believing in me. You're the fire to my fireplace."

"Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, I tried."

"I know you did. Thank you."

End of Volume III


	5. Volume 4

Our Story

Volume IV

RWBY's Resolve

The sun rose on a beautiful day. The light shined through window and gently touch Weiss' cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby right next to her. She brushed her hair out of the way and sat up, looking down on Ruby who was still sleeping. That smile on her face and the light from the morning sun reflected off of Ruby's flawless skin gave Weiss a warm feeling inside. She kissed Ruby on the cheek and embraced her from behind.

"Hey Ruby, wake up." She didn't wake up until Weiss tightened her hold on Ruby. When she woke up, she turned to face Weiss.

"Morning Weiss, you okay?"

"Uh huh, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." She got close to Weiss and kissed her. A knock came from the door and Weiss' butler entered.

"Morning milady, Ms. Rose, would you like me to prepare your usual breakfast?"

"Yes please, we'll be down shortly. Thank you." He bowed his head and walked out.

"Gosh, you're such a queen here. I'm jealous."

"Shut up. That's so untrue." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come on. Let's get ready." Ruby jumped out of bed and pulled Weiss into the bathroom where they got ready. A couple of hours later, they walked downstairs where her butler was waiting for them.

"Shortly, huh," he whispered as Weiss and Ruby walked by.

"Shut up." She pushed him out of the way and he left them alone.

"Oh, before I forget, the newspaper is on the counter for you Ms. Rose."

"Oh, why thank you." He bowed once again and left them to their breakfast. In the morning, Weiss usually pays attention to her food and Ruby reads the newspaper. "Hey Weiss, have you heard?"

"What's up?"

"JNPR is now the number 1 Huntsmen team in the world."

"Really?" Weiss dropped her fork and walked around to Ruby's side of the table. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and looked down at the newspaper.

"It says that JNPR is responsible for a lot of the White Fang resistance battles. They have been able to weaken their hold on Dust shops and companies."

"Hey, maybe that's why it seems easier at work."

"Yeah, maybe."

Still hugging Ruby, "Hey, I'm not called into work today. Do you want to go out together? It's been so long."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"We'll found out as we go along. Come on, hurry up. Let's head out."

"Alright, alright," Ruby said as she was being pulled by Weiss through the house.

Meanwhile, a couple of hours before Ruby and Weiss left their house, Yang was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Blake, on the other hand, was preparing some breakfast. Blake was always known for being an early riser; at least, compared to Yang. She put the food on the table and walked over to Yang's bed, which was in the living room. She nudged Yang to wake up, but nothing happened.

"Yang, come on. It's getting late." She didn't budge. She was still deep in sleep. "If you don't wake up, I'll mess with your hair." She still didn't wake. At this point, even Blake was surprised. Yang always responds to a threat to her hair so without hesitation, she straddled Yang's body and started to brush through Yang's hair. She started from her tips and eventually streaked her hands up to Yang's head. Out of nowhere, Yang opened her eyes, kicked her legs out from under her, and switched places with Blake.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I, uh... I was trying to wake you up."

"And what were you doing with your hands." Blake widened her eyes for her hands were still touching Yang's hair.

"Uh, nothing." She pulled her hands into her chest as fast as she could, but Yang grabbed them before she could.

"You know, I usually have to punish the person who touches my hair." Blake was actually starting to get scared. "But lucky for you, I don't care." Yang pinned Blake's arms against the bed and kissed her on the lips until they both ran out of breath. Blake got out of Yang's hold and put her finger on Yang's lips.

"It's too early for that." Yang sat up straight and looked at Blake with a real funny face. "Come on Yang. Let's eat our breakfast. I don't want it to go to waste like last time."

"Oh, alright." Yang got up from her bed and pulled Blake out as well. With their morning antics over, they moved on to their breakfast.

"So Yang, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. We've been quite busy lately with all of this robbery and theft stuff going on. How about we take a break today?"

"So what's on your mind?"

"Hm. How about we go into the city? There's a place I haven't visited in a while that I think you'll enjoy."

"Okay." Blake smiled and Yang started to blush.

"Well, let's get ready." Before she could finish, Yang pulled Blake's arm and took her into the shower. Unfortunately, her food went to waste again, but she definitely enjoyed her morning. After they finished getting ready, they headed out into the city. With hands held, Blake and Yang strutted through the city without a care in the world. They visited their favorite dust shop and surprisingly, the old man was still working there. Just for kicks, Yang brought Blake along to visit her favorite night club. By this point in time, Junior had forgotten about everything and happily invited the two in for a good time. After all of their past time visits, Yang brought Blake to the place she was planning. Yang cupped her hands and covered Blake's eyes. Blake was caught off guard and brought her hands up to her eyes.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, calm down. Don't worry, there shouldn't be any more big surprises." A few minutes went by and Yang finally saw the park in sight. "Okay, you ready," she asked as they stepped into the park grounds. Blake nodded with a smile and Yang slowly uncovered her eyes. It took a second for her eyes to adjust, but was happy to see the world famous park of Vale.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long." Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist from behind.

"I know. This place always makes me feel good inside and I thought it would be good to come here on our day off." Blake turned her head to kiss Yang, but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out at them.

"Blake? Yang? Is that you?" Blake and Yang turned their heads slowly to see Ruby and Weiss sitting beside the park tree, enjoying an afternoon picnic. Ruby let go of Weiss' hand and stood up. "Oh my God, it is you! Haha." Ruby opened her arms and leapt at the two girls. "I haven't seen you two in so long. You wanna join us?" Yang looked down at Weiss who didn't seem very inviting at the time.

"Thanks sis, but we don't wanna intrude on your lunch."

"No, you're fine." Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her down onto their blanket. Yang felt uncomfortable by being there, but couldn't leave Blake or Ruby so abruptly. She sat down and kept her hands to herself.

"So how have you guys been? It's been what, like 2 years since that day." Blake looked at Yang.

"Yeah, just about. What a day that was." Blake tried to hold Yang's hand, but she pulled away slowly. Blake looked at Yang who was too afraid to look her in the eye. Weiss, then, broke the silence.

"So what's been going on with you guys?" Yang wasn't going to say anything so Blake spoke out again.

"We've been working with the police to keep order in the city and it's been going pretty smoothly. What about you? Anything interesting?"

"I'm working with Weiss in her dust company and nothing big has happened ever since that day."

"All thanks to you, Ruby."

"No, you do most of the work. I just stand there and look official."

"Shut up, you dunce. You know you do way more than that." Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Eh, I guess." While looking at the ground, Yang caught a glimpse of Weiss' little move on Ruby and couldn't stand it. She stood up.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. It was nice seeing you two again." Yang pulled Blake's arm and she stood up.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Remember? We have that thing." Blake knew she was lying, but didn't want to argue. She gave her farewell to Ruby and Weiss and walked off with Yang. Yang was silent the entire time she walked with Blake and eventually, they landed back at her house. She opened the door and walked over to bed and sat down in silence. Blake, on the other hand, walked in slowly and observed Yang.

"I know this may not be the right time, but I couldn't help but realize that your aura is askew. What's going on? You can tell me." She sat down next to Yang and looked at her with great concern. "What's wrong?" Yang's face lit up and grabbed Blake's hand.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Come on Yang, we both know that's not true. Or am I gonna have to find out myself?" Yang grew silent. Blake sighed and grasped Yang's cheek and turned it towards her."You know, I'm always here for you. No matter what it is. If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine. I just don't want you to suffer like I did. I wasn't true to myself." Yang looked at the floor and Blake redirected her to face her again. "But I am now and that's good enough for me." Yang smiled and kissed Blake.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Back with Ruby and Weiss, they finally made it back home. For some reason, the house felt a little grim. Weiss' butler welcomed them home, but they didn't give him a response like they usually do.

"Milady, is everything alright?"

"We're fine, thank you. That'll be all for tonight." He bowed and left the main hall.

"Hey Ruby, did you notice your sister was a little off?"

"Yeah, something felt really off about her."

"Do you know what's going on with her? Like, is she alright?"

"Don't worry. Yang's a strong girl. I'm certain she's fine."

"How can you be so calm about this? I've never seen or felt this from Yang ever. It was almost like she was a different person."

"I've known Yang for a long time. There's never anything really wrong with her. She just has her moments when she's not entirely there."

"Well, I hope she's alright."

"I hope you're alright. I've never seen you care about another person this much before."

"Well Ruby, you gotta remember. She's my teammate. She always will be. She's also your sister. It's your job to worry about her from time to time."

"I guess you have a point."

After that, no words were shared for the rest of the night. They were silent and to their thoughts. Even Blake and Yang didn't say much to each other the rest of the night. As the night grew late, the town seemed to be dead silent. The sound of a pen dropping could break the silence until a familiar group arose from the roofs of the night.

"Hey, did you guys see that?"

"Wasn't that RWBY?"

"I think so. What are they doing here? I thought they retired."

"It appears they have. I hope their doing alright."

"Let's not try to preoccupy our minds on this too much. We still have a lot of work left. Come on, JNPR out!" And just like that, they disappeared into the shadows of the night.

The sun breached the horizon and Blake opened her eyes to a new day. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked down at Yang, but she wasn't there. She stood up quickly and looked around the house. She was nowhere to be seen. She walked back into the living room and think when she looked out the window and saw some yellow sparkles floating through the sky. She walked outside and looked up at the roof where Yang was sitting quietly. Blake silently climbed up to her and sat beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yang sighed.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you gave me that yesterday. Now, you woke up before me. Something's obviously bothering you. Please tell me." Yang was still looking at the horizon and she didn't answer Blake. "Is it because you saw Ruby and how she left me for Weiss?" Yang immediately turned to face Blake and grabbed her hand.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Then what's wrong? It pains me to see you like this."

Yang sighed. "This may sound weird, but I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"The day we parted at Beacon was the worst day of my life. It took me forever to find myself without you being there with me. And then, when we met again, it was almost like a light was shining towards me to follow it. I couldn't be any happier. But when I saw Ruby and Weiss together, it made me remember the day I found you in that warehouse. The day I nearly lost you forever." Blake cut her off.

"Please, Yang, we don't..."

"It gave me the thought of somehow losing you again. I never want to feel that again." She kissed Blake. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It just so suddenly came to mind and for some reason, I can't shake that thought." Tears started to roll down Yang's face. "I'm sorry Blake. I didn't want to pile this on you." Blake grasped Yang's cheek and wiped off the tears from her face.

"Yang, calm down. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Blake, I can't lose you again." Blake grabbed Yang and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm here. I'm here, okay? It's alright. Yang, listen to me. I love you and there's nothing that'll ever separate us, okay." Yang was breathing heavy and tears were falling from her face.

"I love you too Blake." Blake pulled away and smiled.

"Come on. I'll make you some food."

...

"Alright, we've reconned their entire operation and we've been able to pinpoint their location to this warehouse. From my personal observations, I believe their leader is there as well. The one who's been causing all of the problems: Roman Torchwick."

"So are we still going with the plan?"

"Yes, we go in fighting and there will be no way for them to retaliate."

"But Jaune, we've tried this kind of thing before and it's never worked."

"I have faith in Jaune. I've done some side studying and their numbers will be very low this time. With all four of us working at our best, we'll finally be able to stop them."

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll split up and meet at the meeting in two days. Good luck everyone."

...

At the Schnee Dust Company, Ruby and Weiss were discussing their upcoming delivery. A couple of her men and her head manager was there. Their mission was to deliver a support package of dust Vacuo.

"Alright, Ms. Schnee, this is probably our biggest shipment yet. I don't want to bother you, but I recommend that you join us because White Fang incursions have been scarce, but they've been successful nearly every time."

"What do you think Ruby? You up for another trip?"

"Why not? I've been missing some action in my life. Let's do it." Weiss turned back around.

"Alright, we'll join you."

"Alrighty then, let's pack it up and get going." The room cleared and everyone went to their posts. Ruby and Weiss stayed after and examined the board they used to devise their plan. Weiss looked at the map from Vale to Vacuo and it was definitely a distance.

"Gosh, it's been forever since I went on one of these."

"I know, you haven't let me go on one of these in so long. The last time I went was..." Weiss' eyes suddenly shot open and she had a quick memory of what Ruby was talking about.

"No need to say it out loud. I think we both know why I couldn't have you come with me."

"If you're worried..."

"Ahbabababup, don't go there. Just get to the train." Ruby walked off before Weiss and as she left the room, Weiss closed her eyes and breathed slowly when she suddenly had a flashback.

...

"Ruby, where are you?" Weiss looked around the crash site, but Ruby was nowhere to be found. Weiss' vision was limited due to all of the smoke surrounding the area. Suddenly, a small voice broke through the wreckage.

"Weiss, I'm here." Weiss turned her head and Ruby was lying on the ground in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just flying out of the train was quite the experience."

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." Ruby smiled, but then from behind, she saw a White Fang soldier running at Weiss.

"Weiss, m-." The soldier sliced Weiss' back and she fell to the floor. "WEISS!"

...

Weiss opened her eyes and gasped loudly. Her hand slowly pressed up against her chest and the other one reached to her back where her wound once lay.

"Hey Weiss, you coming?" Weiss quickly escaped from her trance and shook her head fiercely.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Weiss slowly walked to the train depot where her crew was still loading. Right as she entered the port, she was stunned to see 10 seatrains of Dust being loaded onto the train. Meanwhile, Ruby was inspecting the train for any faults.

"Ah Ms. Schnee, you've made it. In a couple of minutes, we'll be able to depart." She nodded her head in silence.

"Weiss! I'm so excited to get to do this again." Weiss grew tense.

"You know Ruby, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to come."

"Are you kidding me? I'm already here, you can stop me now." Weiss sighed.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Ruby leapt at Weiss and hugged Weiss' left arm. "Let's get going." The two boarded the train and prepared for a long ride.

In the beginning, Weiss was so on-edge that she couldn't sit still. She paced through the entire train while Ruby was captivated by the view. For Ruby, this was the first time she ever went to Vacuo. For Weiss, it was just another Dust run. She would have to arrive, drop off the stuff, return. Unfortunately, it didn't feel anything like the other times. It was filled with panic, fear, and uncertainty. Finally, Ruby pulled Weiss' arm and she fell on Ruby's lap.

"You need to calm down. There's nothing to worry about. As long as both of us are here, there's nothing to worry about." While she was talking, Weiss was constantly watching the windows and everything else around her. Ruby held Weiss' cheek and turned her head. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about." Weiss shrugged her shoulder into Ruby's hand and closed her eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm still not used to being back at work."

"It's okay, I'm here." Weiss' shoulders finally relaxed and she decided to stay in Ruby's arms. The trip from Vale to Vacuo is estimated to be a 6 hour trip. 2 hours went by and nothing strange happened. There were a couple of bumps in the tracks, but other than that, it was quite easy. 2 more hours went by and Weiss slowly started to get uneasy. In her head, she was thinking if it was really going to be this easy. She got up and made her way to the front cart as the final 2 hours winded down.

"Hello, Ms. Schnee, we're are starting our deceleration and approaching the station now."

"Good. Let's get this over with."

The train started to slow down and the station was in sight. After a couple of seconds, Ruby walked in. The door behind her closed and a message came up on the intercom.

"If this is the Schnee Dust transport, please listen. The station has been taken over. I'd advise you to return home. There are too many of them," the man said softly.

"Hey!" Suddenly, noises of struggle and fighting took place on the intercom. "Place the stoppers on the track. We can't let this one escape." Ruby's and Weiss' faces were in shock. They couldn't believe it was happening again and so late in the delivery. Ruby ran out of the room without saying anything to Weiss. She turned to look at the door.

"Ruby?" She turned back around to face the window.

"Ms. Schnee, what's our plan?" Weiss was silent for a bit.

"Keep slowing down. We are rendezvousing with that station. No more questions." And just like that, she turned to leave the room.

"Ms. Schnee?" She turned back around in frustration.

"What is it now?" When she turned around, she saw Ruby jump from the train and engage the enemy. "Ugh, Ruby." She ran to get her sword. The train finally stopped at the station and the door leading to the outside opened up to reveal a field of bodies. When Weiss looked up, she saw Ruby walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"I still got it." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You know, you can't just jump into things like this by yourself."

"Come on Weiss, I was just trying to have fun. And plus, I handled them, didn't I?" Suddenly, a man on the ground caught Weiss' attention. She sneakily pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Ruby.

"Ruby!" She knocked Ruby out of the way and shot ice at him. On the ground, Ruby looked at the iceman and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I had a feeling I missed one." Weiss' grip on her sword loosened and walked over to Ruby and picked her up.

"Please be more careful." Her men freed the station men and the Vacuo Dust company associates and the transfer was complete. They returned to the train and headed back home. On the way back, Weiss did not budge from her stance. She stayed inside the front cart and examined everything that went by. Ruby decided to stay in the Schnee cart and sleep the way home. In the middle of the trip, Weiss looked down at her hands which were trembling. She clenched her fists and put them underneath her arms. She slowed her breathing and tried to clear her mind.

"Ms. Schnee, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No!" Weiss eyed her eyes and sat up. Ruby woke up immediately after.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Weiss ran her hands down her face and sighed.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, usually you're such a good sleeper so this kind of concerns me." Weiss took a deep breath.

"You remember the Vital Festival our first year?" Ruby nodded. "Well, I was watching from the sidelines when you were fighting and your opponent beat you to a pulp. We ended up taking you to the hospital and then it cut off there, but the odd thing is that that wasn't a dream. That actually happened. Ever since then, I've tried to forget about it so why did it come back so suddenly?" Ruby hugged her from the side.

"It's okay Weiss. I'm here and I'm much better than I was back then. I can fend for myself." Weiss couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Ruby, do you remember that day? Do you remember anything about that year?"

"Of course. How can I forget that year? Let's see, there was the tournament, a lot of training, and oh yeah, the day you..." Ruby stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah." Weiss said softly.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. We were so young and had no idea what was ahead of us. I decided to be the mature one and make sure that our team remained a team and luckily it did." Ruby grew saddened.

"So you didn't care for me at the time?"

"Of course I was. It was just that I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of our team's success. Back then, you showed such pride and perseverance in being a Huntress. I couldn't make that disappear. It was such a motivating factor for me, even though you probably didn't see it at the time."

"So what about when you left Beacon?" As her questions lingered on, Ruby grew more and more quiet and less enthusiastic. Weiss saw this and crawled in front of her.

"That was the saddest day of my life, but I knew in my heart that you were following the path that you always wanted. Every day I would ask myself if I did the right thing and you know what would be my answer. It was the look on your face when you first exited that air cruiser." Ruby's head dropped and nothing more could come out of her. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't of worried you about my stupid dream, you wouldn't feel so depressed so early in the day." Weiss crawled closer to Ruby and hugged her as tight as she could. "Are you okay Ruby," she asked as she pulled away.

Softly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Her face still had a droopy look to it.

"Hey. You wanna know the best memory I have of us two?" Ruby, finally starting to show some interest, lifted her head. Weiss started to blush. "It was the day we had our first shower together. You came in so suddenly and swept me off my feet. In my head, I was thinking that you were insane, but after awhile, all that came to mind was never leave my side." Ruby's head raised even more. She looked Weiss straight in the eye and a smiled erupted from her face. She leapt towards Weiss, causing both of them to fall off the bed and hit the ground hard. "Ah, Ruby, you gotta be careful."

"Now, that you mention, that's also one of my favorite memories of us."

"You changed moods quite quickly."

"Come on Weiss. It's me." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about you? What happened to you after I left Beacon?"

"Uh, I don't like to talk about this."

"Come on. I shared stuff with you about me. The least you could do is answer this one question." Ruby sighed.

"Alright. Now, don't panic, but I kind of went through a depression faze." Weiss gasped and gripped Ruby's shoulders tightly.

"What?! How come I'm just hearing this now?!"

"Like I said, it's not a part of my past I'm particularly fond of. Anyway, when you and Yang left, it was just me and Blake and don't get me wrong, Blake is a phenomenal partner, it's just something was obviously missing. There would be days when I wouldn't lave my bed or room and some days where I completely neglected simple survival rules. It wasn't until Blake pulled me aside and said that she was feeling the same thing, but to a lesser degree. She told me that she understood and that she was there for me. Just like that, something inside me clicked and I returned to my normal self."

"And, um... That's when you and Blake, uh..." Ruby's face turned bright red.

"No, no, no. Of course not. It's not like that. She was simply my partner that cared for me." Weiss was starting to get a little pouty. "Weiss, you know there's only one person for me and that's you. Yeah, when Blake and I were together, we were together, but I never felt the way I did when I was with you. Blake gave me a sense of calmness. But with you, you kept me on the edge of my seat and I never felt like things were going to alright."

Weiss chuckled. "Thanks. That makes me feel great."

"You know what I mean." Ruby held Weiss' chin and looked her straight in the eye. "My heart skipped a beat or two whenever I was with you. Nothing was ever according to schedule and that's what I loved. A sense of unknowing and fear. Blake never gave that to me." Weiss grew a little smirk on her face.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Ruby leapt at Weiss again and they were knocked to ground once again. Weiss had her back on the ground and Ruby was straddled over her.

"I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby." Ruby sunk down to kiss Weiss and then melted into her arms.

...

Meanwhile at Yang's house, Blake and Yang were just sitting around at home, having another lazy day. Blake was reading a book and Yang was cuddled up behind her, trying to keep up with the story she was reading. Blake was reading the newest book of the Ninjas of Love series called _Shrouded in Darkness. _Yang was trying her best to try and comprehend what was happening, but every time she came across some literary work, she detract her eyes from the book and start twirling Blake's hair. While Blake was reading, she came across, something that was displeasing to her eyes and mind.

"The past is something we can't forget. It's a symbol of who we are and how we'll forever be. Nothing can change the past and the future will become set in stone. The cowards are the ones who run from the truth." Suddenly, Blake looked away from her book and threw it to the ground.

"Ah, what?! I was reading that." Blake curled up into a ball and started to breath heavily. "Blake, are you okay?"

"I don't think this book is right for me."

"What?! Come on. You waited forever for this book to come out and now that you have it, you don't think it's 'right for you.'"

"Well, the story took a dark turn and I don't know if I'm ready to face it."

"Blake, there's something more to this than just the book being dark. You can tell me." Blake started to panic. The one thing she has tried to throw away from her memories was slowly starting to reoccur. Yang grabbed her head and pulled it into her chest. "If you're going through a hard time, I get it. It's totally fine. Just know that I'll always be here to hear you out."

"I don't like putting you in this situation Yang, I hope you know that, but it's about my past and the White Fang."

"Well, go ahead. They can't hurt you now. You are with me, let's not forget that."

"As you know, I've been with them ever since I could remember. However, I never told you all of it. Right as I starting participating in public events, a man approached me and asked me to follow him so I did. He was faunus so I could trust him. He told me he was going to train me, for what, I didn't know at the time. As time went on, he taught me about the White Fang and the world and started to train me as a killer. I didn't know what I was doing. He just kept telling me that it was all part of the cause so I listened. However, he was very hard on me. That's where I got all these scars. Every time we went out to stop Dust shipments or other stuff and I failed, he would slash my arms and tell me that I was born for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to serve the White Fang as a trusted associate for the rest of my life. Then one day, by some act of fate, I received a letter from Beacon saying that I was accepted. I never even applied; I didn't know what it was, but I knew I couldn't stay with him. I packed my things and left as fast as I could and thankfully, he hasn't tried to find since."

"So why are you worried, not to sound completely laid back or anything?"

"The book said that cowards from run their past even though it's the only path for them."

"That's complete crap. The past is something we all learn from. It's something that we can either hold on to or remember it as a warning for us to be better people. You're your own person and no person shouldn't be held to one thing alone their entire lives. You're the prime example. You started out in the White Fang, but you transformed into a loving and caring person you are today. If I didn't know, I definitely wouldn't think you were a part of the White Fang."

"It's just that I'm worried that those words are true. I mean, even though I try to forget that I did such terrible things, I still did them. That means I'm responsible and can never take it back." Yang grasped Blake by the shoulders.

"But you didn't know what or why you were doing it. And plus, now you know that those things are terrible and should never be carried out. You're learning and shouldn't have to be worried about the past."

"How can you be some relaxed like this?" Blake leaned into Yang's body. Yang held her in her arms and brushed through her long, black hair.

"You know I haven't always been like this."

"What do you mean," still in Yang's arms.

"I don't think I've ever told you this, but I'm actually adopted by Ruby's family. They took me in and that was, by far, the greatest day of my life. Ruby's mom was a famous Huntress who did a lot of things and sometimes, it attracted some unwanted attention. One day when she was out, this was when I was about 12 and Ruby was 10, a man broke into our house and our dad told us to go hide. We did, but when we did, I covered Ruby's ears so she wouldn't have to hear anything. On the other hand, I heard everything: Yelling, crashing, struggle. Then, it grew quiet. I told Ruby to remain in the closet and to not come outside no matter what. I went to check out what was happening and the man had killed our dad. I grew so angry that I charged him at full speed and beat him to death with my bare hands. I don't know how I did it, but I did. I then ran over to him and in his last words, he whispered, 'why the long face?' Ever since then, I vowed to never show that horrible side of me ever again."

"What about all those times you saved us from desperate situations?"

"That was just me using my aura and semblance. Trust me, you don't want to see that side of me. When it happened, all I could feel was tremendous power and that anyone in sight was my mortal enemy. I just... I can't go through that again, especially not with you. I care too much about you to risk your safety." Blake looked up at Yang's face and held her cheek.

"I guess we all have that side which we try to hide." Yang put her hand over Blake's and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess so."

...

"Okay, are we all good with the plan?"

"Yep, let's do this."

"On my count: 3... 2... 1... Now!" The four members of JNPR broke into the White Fang hideout and started to surround their enemies. As planned, their numbers were low and Roman was there too. "Hold it right there, Torchwick. You're coming with us."

"Don't make any sudden moves or we'll break your legs." Out of nowhere, he started to laugh manically.

"Amateurs," he said softly. Bang. Crash. The walls of the hideout started to collapse and revealed their secret of arsenal of hundreds more men and a couple of stolen Paladins.

"Jaune, we need to go."

"Ah, I don't think so. As you can see, with the amount of firepower and sheer numbers I have, there's no way you'll make it out alive." The White Fang soldiers started to surround the members of JNPR. "Put down your weapons." They all sighed in frustration and threw down their weapons.

"You'll never get away with this." Roman smirked and lit his cigar.

Ruby and Weiss were spending their day at home and Blake and Yang decided to go into the city. Of course, nothing was on so the two were forced to watch the news just to stay up to date on what's going on in the world.

"Today, we can expect temperatures at mid- 70's. Perfect weather to go out and have some fun. We can also expect this trend for the rest of the week so get off your couches and do something. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Matt. Breaking news, we have a live stream connection with members of the White Fang. We are connecting to them now." Ruby let go of Weiss' hand and sat up to pay attention. As they were walking through the street, Blake and Yang passed by a TV store where the message was being broadcasted live. It was a small group of White Fang soldiers in front of a warehouse.

"Hello Vale, good afternoon. As you know, we are the White Fang and we are here to show some interesting news about your world. First off, let me just say that you're families and friends are no longer safe. No one is safe. We are starting our campaign to take control of this world. Also, don't even think about trying to stop us. Police can't do anything as you all have seen. If you think there's proof that you can stop us, why not let us show you?" They grabbed the camera and panned it up to the top of the building where the members of JNPR hanging from the roof, motionless. They kept it on them for a bit and then turned it back towards them. "So now, I hope you realize that nothing can stop us. We have convinced our leader to come to Vale to oversee our take over plan so I hope you're all prepared. Fall under the reign of the White Fang." Suddenly, men on the roof started to the light the rope, holding up JNPR, on fire. As the fire neared their bodies, the TV froze and an announcement stated that this material was inappropriate to show.

Ruby sat back in her seat in awe. She looked at Weiss who looked back at her. They were both in shock. They couldn't believe this was happening. Their beloved friends from JNPR were dead.

"Oh my God. What should we do Weiss?"

"I don't know." A slight beeping noise broke through the silence of the house.

"What's that?" They stood up and looked around the house to find where that beeping was coming from. They searched through rooms and drawers and finally found the source of the beeping. Ruby found her old touchpad from Beacon in a drawer inside Weiss' room. She pulled it out and brought to Weiss who was still downstairs.

"Weiss, it's from this." She put it in front of Weiss' face and she took it from her and opened up the message. It was from Blake. She cleared her throat.

"Did you guys see what was on the news? If you did, we need to meet up. If you didn't, we still need to meet up. Yang and I will be in the Vale park. Please meet us." She paused to get a reaction from Ruby. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should meet with her. I'm guessing this will be important."

"Okay then, let's get ready." They went upstairs to get ready. Once they did, they grabbed their weapons and headed to the park where Blake and Yang were waiting. As they neared the park, Blake seemed really on edge, unlike her usual self. Yang, on the other hand, ran to Ruby and gave her a big hug while swinging her through the air.

"Glad you guys could make it."

"Of course. We're still a team, right?" Weiss looked at Blake who was still quiet. "So what's the situation Yang?"

"Oh, I have no idea. Blake called this meeting and didn't even tell until awhile ago. Thanks Blake."

"So what's up Blake?" Blake sighed and opened her mouth.

"You guys saw what happened to JNPR right?" They all nodded. "Well, that means that the White Fang is still on the rise and they are moving fast. Without JNPR, we're the only ones who stand in their way. Now, I know we haven't done this sort of thing in a long time, but I really think it's time for RWBY to reunite once more."

"I had a feeling this was what this was all about."

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I still believe that we are a team and an effective one too. It's just that we've gone our separate ways and I don't know if we still have that connection like we did back at Beacon." Ruby came up beside her and grabbed her waist.

"I think we can do it Weiss. What do you guys think?"

"That's the spirit Rubes." Yang grabbed everyone and pulled them in for a group hug. "Yes! The gang's back together." Blake forced her way out.

"Okay, this is great and all, but we need to come up with a plan pretty quickly."

"Well, why don't you sneak in? That's always helped us out in the past."

"I seriously doubt that's possible. I've done that so many times and it's always caused a scene to where they'd recognize me at the door." They were stumped.

"I won't be much help either because the Schnee Dust records wouldn't be able to tell me stuff about their plans. And plus, I'd think they'd want to stay under the radar if this plan is so daring." It appeared nothing was happening for them. Every time they thought something would work, someone else would step in saying how that plan wasn't possible. It seemed that all hope was lost when suddenly two random dudes walked by them and they overheard their conversation.

"So you ready for tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. I heard the boss is pretty scary."

"Oh yeah. Don't forget about her protection either. I hear she's untouchable."

"Well, it's gonna suck for anybody who goes against us. Alright man, I gotta head out. Remember, tomorrow night at the docks at 11:00." They shook each other's hands and went their separate ways. Yang brought her attention back to the group.

"Well, that solves our problems."

"Seriously, so we need to prepare for tomorrow because I'm pretty sure we're all pretty rusty on this Huntress stuff. If you want, you can come over to my house and train. There's multiple rooms for us to use."

"Nice. What do you think Blake?"

"It seems that that's the only thing we can do." They all stood up and headed back to Weiss' house. Her butler greeted them with a curious question, but Weiss simply told him that it was a little reunion with old friends. Weiss showed them the available training rooms that they could use. Blake and Yang decided to use different rooms. Ruby and Weiss shared a room, just like old times. Ruby worked on her agility and Weiss tried to get used to her weapon again. Dust users have to constantly practice or else it can wear out the body much quicker than usual. As she was working on her endurance, she kept peering over at Ruby. After a while, she stopped what she was doing and walked over to her.

"You need to lower your body more so you're more balanced, like this," she said shile holding Ruby's shoulders and lowering her to the ground.

"Weiss, I got this. We're not at Beacon anymore."

"Oh sorry, force of habit." Weiss lowered her hands and walked back to her side of the room. When she returned, she saw Ruby using her speed to jump around the room a unpredictable patterns. Weiss was still worrying about her to the point where she hadn't picked up her sword yet. As Ruby flashed around, Weiss finally lost track of her. Her head turned back and forth, but couldn't find. Finally, her head turned to the left where Ruby's lips were waiting and she kissed her. Weiss was surprised and pushed her away. "Ruby, what're you doing?"

"What?! I'm training."

"Sure you are," she said with a blush on her face.

...

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang decided to train separately. Blake was working on her strikes, making sure that they maintained the precision and power from before. The wood mannequin she was using was definitely getting a beating even though she had her sword unsheathed. However, she constantly saw images of Adam, her old master, in her head which drove her unsheathe her sword and destroy everything inside the room.

"Uh!" She threw her sword on the ground, walked over to the wall, and sat down against it; her hands running through her hair. "Come on Blake, pull it together. You can't be weak now, not when this is your chance to end the White Fang for good." She dropped her hands and looked at the ceiling.

What can I do? We've done this before and it's always resulted in the same thing: Failure. What makes this any different?

All of a sudden, Blake sensed this familiar aura coming from somewhere in the house. She grabbed her sword and followed the trail she had sensed. After a couple of seconds, the trail ended at an unfamiliar room. She slowly opened the door to see Yang channeling her aura. Blake was captivated by what she was seeing. Yang's body was glowing yet she was completely still. Usually when she does this, she's either healing someone or going super saiyan. As she watched carefully, the light from her body brighten for a few seconds and then slowed darkened, but never losing its radiant glow. Blake couldn't help herself. She walked towards Yang and hugged her from behind. Yang was shocked and turned in eagerness.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed some comfort." Yang smiled and the light finally dissipated. She wrapped her arms Blake and pulled her in for a hug.

"Sorry, you just gotta be careful. My aura can be unpredictable."

"I'm not scared." Blake snuggled into Yang's chest. Yang, on the other hand, was starting to become worried. When she was by herself, she was remembering the day her father was killed and the moment she turned into a killer.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ruby and Weiss came out from behind telling them it was time for some dinner. They followed them and tried to enjoy the rest of the night. Unfortunately, everyone had something they had on their minds that they were too afraid to share with the group.

The four members of RWBY decided that it was best to sleep in and wait for the White Fang meeting in the evening. The clock struck 9 in the morning and all across the house, the sound of the grandfather clock could be heard. Ding, dong. Although they all agreed to sleep in, no one was sleeping. They all promptly woke up at 9, but stayed in their beds. Ruby and Weiss were sleeping together and so were Blake and Yang.

Ruby was thinking about Crescent Rose. Ever since she abandoned it for Weiss, she hasn't had that strong connection like when she was at Beacon. Back then, her and Crescent Rose were one. She never needed to think. Her body and mind acted as one and everything just seemed to flow. Now, her swings are cut in half when according to power. She shot Crescent Rose, but her body told her to go another direction which caused miscommunication. All night, she couldn't get over the fact that she might not be the same girl she was when she was at Beacon and with Blake. Her greatest fears were starting to become reality, but she didn't want to believe it was true. She shut her eyes and tried to think of all the good things happening with her right now. Saving Weiss from the White Fang soldier from back then, completely eliminating the Vacuo train station of the White Fang soldiers; she was able to come up with some things, but it was no good. A tear fell from her eye. She was giving in; giving in to the fact that she might not be able to protect her friends and the person she loves.

Weiss was on edge. This was the reason why she left Beacon. She didn't want to have to deal with issues like this: Huntress issues. Even running her father's business isn't ideal, it kept her happy and somewhat happy. Unfortunately, she's brought back into this mess known as the White Fang. As she continued to think, she realized that she hasn't truly fought in a long time. Every time she had to use her weapon, it wasn't necessarily called a fight, just an incursion. Her skills have definitely waivered since then. She reached around to feel her back where the scar from that Dust transport was marked. That was the day she had realized her weakness. She wasn't at her best and she wasn't at her strongest. In her head, she was thinking about why all this was happening to her. From her memories, every time they interfered with the White Fang, something always went wrong. She was just afraid it would happen again, but at a much greater cost. She turned over to face Ruby, but her back was towards Weiss. Weiss reached her arms over Ruby's body, but Ruby immediately sat up and left the room. Weiss' eyes followed her as she left the room.

"Ruby?"

In the other room, Blake and Yang were having a similar experience. Blake was constantly thinking about what was going to happen tonight. They said their leader was coming to see the final stages of their takeover. It can't be Adam. It can't be. She shut her eyes tight and gripped the sheets. She didn't want to believe it. She hasn't seen him since the day of her departure and he's never given her any intention of looking for her. However, Blake was starting to think that she'll have to face up against. That was her nightmare. Ever since she joined Adam, he was incredibly superior to her. Now, this could lead to her demise. She turned to face Yang and snuggled into her body. Yang was awake, but she was caught off guard for she was also in her thoughts.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just hold me." Yang brought her free arms around Blake's body and ran her fingers through her long, black hair.

For Yang, this was her chance at redemption. She's never been successful against the White Fang because they always have luck on their side with their mysterious mercenaries and unfair numbers of soldiers, but this time, she wasn't going to let that stuff faze her. She was ready for anything. However, when Blake cowered into her arms, another thought came into mind. She had to protect Blake. For some reason, Blake has been very weak lately and Yang has noticed. Yang has been trying her best to console her, but inside, she knows that there's something stirring in Blake. She's afraid to ask because Yang can see that Blake is scared herself. This is something that she wants to rid from Blake. Whatever the costs, Yang was starting to make Blake her goal to defeat the White Fang. It was getting harder and harder for Yang to look at Blake while she falls further into the shadows.

Morning quickly turned to midday and everyone slowly rose from bed; everyone except for Ruby who had already risen awhile ago. They all headed downstairs where lunch was waiting for them. Weiss, Blake, and Yang met up at the same time, but Ruby didn't show up. No one showed great concern for they were too busy on other things. They finished up their food and separated to the far corners of the house. Meanwhile, Weiss looked all around the house for Ruby, but everywhere was empty. Why is this happening to us? Weiss was growing weak and sad. She headed to the very back of the house and pulled down a cord that led her to the upper levels of her house. This was always Weiss' thinking place. She would go here to clear her mind. She switched on the light and looked across the room to the giant window facing the front lawn of her house. However, she saw a small figure looking out the window. She walked closer and realized it was Ruby.

"Ruby, what are you doing here? How'd you know this place existed?"

"You don't remember? You told me about this place and how it always calmed you down. It definitely works." Ruby pulled her eyes away from the window and onto Weiss.

"Ruby, are you okay? You're kind of starting to worry me." Ruby walked over to Weiss and held her hands.

"I'm fine Weiss."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"It's just that everyone has been acting quite distant and I won't us to change because of all this crap that's going on." Ruby brought Weiss' hands up to her lips and kissed them.

"I'm going to protect you Weiss. Nothing is going to change that."

"Is that what you've been so worried about?"

"I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Ruby, that wasn't your fault. The White Fang surrounded us and there wasn't anything we could do. I'm here now, aren't I?" Tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes and she dropped to the floor.

"I just can't see you in pain. Your happiness and well-being are what drive me to be the very best. If you get hurt, I don't know if I can handle that again."

"Is that why you've been forcing yourself so much?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose you." Small tears turned a waterfall as Ruby began to bawl. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her close. So much has been going on inside Ruby that she was completely unaware of.

"It'll be fine Ruby. I won't let that happen. You wanna know why?" Ruby couldn't respond. She was still crying and panting hard. Weiss pushed her away and tried her best to look her in the eye. "You wanna know why?" Ruby wiped away her tears and looked at Weiss. "It's because you are my driving force. Just you being with me makes me a better fighter and a better person. The thought of fighting beside you gives me confidence that nothing can defeat me. Being with you makes me feel like the happiest person in the world. You don't have to carry this heavy burden on your own. Let me share it with you. Please." A tear fell from Weiss' eye and Ruby leapt back into Weiss' arms.

"Do you really think we'll be okay after all of this is over?" Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Ruby. I don't know."

Day eventually turned to night and everyone started to get ready. This time, there was no socializing at all. Everyone got ready separately and didn't speak until they left the house.

Ruby put on her clothes and tightened her boots. Last, but certainly not least, was her cape. She strapped around her neck and looked in the mirror. It was time. She took a deep breath and walked over to the dresser where Crescent Rose was waiting. She opened it up and she was waiting. Ruby carefully carried it out and held it in her arms.

"My sweetheart. Don't let me down today." She kissed it and left the room.

Not far away, Weiss was preparing to leave. She tied her bow on the combat skirt and put on her overcoat. Her rapier was waiting for her in a chest behind her. She opened it up and looked at it for awhile. Not a speck of dust could be found on it, but it seemed like this was the first time she was looking at it. She grasped the handle and lifted it out of the chest. Unfortunately, it seemed heavier for her. She placed it into her holster and made her way downstairs.

Blake was nearly ready to go. The last thing she put on were arms sleeves. On her left arm, she slid the sleeve right on along with her metal band. She picked up the string she used to cover her right arm, but before she wrapped it around, she stared at the scars that still remain. She ran her fingers along her forearm and it was still jagged to the touch. She sighed and wrapped the string around her forearm. Everything was in place and she left the room.

Yang fastened her boots and cocked her gauntlets. She was ready. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture of her and Blake together on their first date. This brought back so many memories that Yang did not have the time for. She kissed her fingers and then touched the picture.

"Don't worry Blake. It'll be over soon." She placed the picture on the desk and went downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Alright, are we ready?"

"Yep, I think so."

"Good, let's head out."

"Wait, before we go, here." Weiss handed each person an ear piece which would allow them to communicate with each other during their mission. They grabbed one and placed it in their ears. Now, Weiss saw that everyone was ready so she placed her hands on the doorknobs and pushed them wide open. All four of them took one more deep breath before pursuing their long awaited enemy.

The team ran among the shadows to avoid any disturbances or unwanted attention. They quickly and silently through the night until they reached the docks. Once there, they split up and surrounded the place. Each member had a perfect vantage point of what was happening. When they got there, hundreds of White Fang soldiers were lined up in rows, waiting for something to happen.

Ruby whispered, even though no one could hear her, "So what's all this?"

"I don't know, just be patient."

"Yeah, come on Rubes. And why are you whispering?"

"Everyone shut up," Weiss exclaimed. Without another word, their intercoms were silent and they were all waiting.

A few minutes later, several ships started to come into sight. The lead ship took its descent and the others continued to fly by. Once it landed, the soldiers waiting were called to attention. The aircraft opened its doors to reveal their long awaited guess. It was Cinder, along with Roman, Emerald, and Mercury. From below, they could hear their conversations.

"Glad you could make here Ms. Fall. I see that everyone is here as well. The more, the merrier." She looked around and saw that someone was missing. She peeked into the aircraft.

"No need to be shy. Come on out."

"Should we attack," Ruby asked. Blake was prompt.

"No, wait." She sharpened her eyes and focused on the aircraft. A tall, familiar looking man exited the ship. Blake's eyes widened for she knew who that was.

"Everybody, I like to introduce to you, the newest member of my crew and my right hand man, Adam Taurus." The line of soldiers cheered and screamed.

"Blake, what do we do," Yang was insisting.

"Abort."

"What?!"

"I said fall back." No one argued. They grabbed their things and left the area. After a few minutes went by, the group met back up inside the city.

"Blake, what was that? Weren't we suppose to stop them?"

"I'm sorry. We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?"

"It's him. It's Adam. I didn't actually think he'd show up."

"Who is this guy?" Yang saw that Blake was retreating into the shadows and stepping in for her.

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure there's a reason why Blake called off the attack. She wouldn't do that unless she knew something else was happening."

"Uhh!" Weiss was angered. All this anticipation for a failed attempt. "So now what do we do?" Yang looked back at Blake in concern.

"Well, I guess we just have to..."

"Hey you, halt!"

"Halt!" They turned to see a couple of White Fang soldiers pointing at them.

"We need to get out of here, now." They packed up and ran off. The soldiers stopped and resorted to their radios.

"Attention, we have 4 Huntresses that have infiltrated the sight. Stop them at all costs." The team escaped as fast as they could, but as they were running through the streets, they saw White Fang soldiers pursuing them from all directions.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to split up. We'll meet back at Yang's house."

"What do we do if someone doesn't make it back?"

"We'll come back for them no matter what." They all nodded their heads and split off. Ruby and Blake took to the roofs of the city and Weiss and Yang looped around the inner parts of the city to confuse their pursuers.

Meanwhile, at the docks, Cinder and her company received the message.

"What do you want us to do Cinder," Emerald asked. She didn't respond. She walked over to Adam and whispered in his ear.

"Bring them back. I don't care who or how many, just do it." He nodded and stormed off without another word.

"What did you tell him?"

"It doesn't concern you child. Just stand there and look pretty." Emerald folded her arms and distanced herself from Cinder.

Moving along, Weiss and Yang were easily making their way through the city undetected. Weiss used her speed to get ahead of the soldiers and she eventually lost them. Thankfully, she was the first one to make it back to Yang's house. For Yang, it was a little bit more difficult. Instead of running away like a coward, she fought everyone who stood in her way. She didn't have any problems, but it did take some time to eliminate everyone who was chasing her. As she cleaned up the last bunch of soldiers, she saw someone emerge at the top of the building. It wasn't Ruby or Blake so she knew she had to leave now. From above, the man stared at Yang, but allowed her to escape. He looked back up and saw Ruby in the near distance. He gripped his sword and ran in her direction.

After a couple of minutes, Yang made it back to the house, but was surprised to only see Weiss there.

"How were you the first one to make it back?"

"I don't know. I was surprised myself." Yang turned on her intercom and called out for Ruby and Blake, but no one answered.

"Damn it Ruby, answer. Blake, are you there?" There was still no response. "Weiss, have you tried contacting them?"

"It's the same thing." Yang looked at Weiss who had a worried look on her face. Yang then looked back to where the docks were and knew something bad was happening.

Back at the docks, Adam was returning with two bodies over his shoulders. He approached Cinder and dropped them in front of her feet. He bowed and stepped away.

"Very good, Adam. Tie them up." The soldiers grabbed the them and tied them to a couple of polls. They were still unconscious at the time so they had no idea what was happening. Cinder walked up to the both of them and slapped them hard across the face. "Wake up!" The force of her slap awakened them from their trance. "State your names."

"Ruby Rose," she said weakly.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hm, Ruby. Blake. Why do those names sound so familiar?" She pondered that thought for a bit. "Ah, now I remember. You were the ones who stopped our plans 8 years ago. Now I remember: Team RWBY. Where's the rest of your pathetic team?" Adam stepped in.

"They made it too far into the city for us to pursue them with ease."

"Hm, no fret. These two will do fine. I have some business to attend to. Adam, handle these pests for me while I'm gone." Without another word, she slipped away in her sultry walk along with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman. He watched them leave and turned his attention to the two girls. He approached Blake and softly embraced her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch!"

"I remember you. Blake Belladonna, the girl who ran away from me." Out of nowhere, he slashed her left thigh and she collapsed to the floor.

"Blake!" He looked at Ruby and cut her across her left cheek. He brought his sword up to his face and wiped off the remaining blood.

"Did you know that it's possible to cut a human 100 times without killing them? It's an art style that not matter people in this world can achieve. It avoids all major arteries, but delivers the worst amount of pain a human can endure. You have just experienced the first of many cuts." Like last time, he cut the back of Ruby's right arm." She gritted her teeth for she didn't want to relieve the pain she was experiencing.

"Blake."

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's too busy thinking about how she's failed me, her master."

"Nnnooo!" He slashed her right calf and Ruby fell to the floor.

"I don't need to hear you talk. This is between me and her. Now, Blake," he said while running his fingers through her hair, "why did you leave me? Was I not a good caretaker? Did I not please you?"

"Leave her alone!" He shot his gun and the butt of sheathe launched into Ruby's gut, finally silencing her.

"Blake," she said in pain.

"Why won't you answer?" He unsheathed his sword and cut directly down the middle of Blake's clothes, revealing her bra. "Mmm, you see, this is what I've missed. The sight of a beautiful young woman before my eyes." His ears twitched and her turned to see Yang flying at him. He tried to react, but she landed a huge punch to the face, sending him sailing into a far away seatrain. Yang knelt down beside Blake and held her chin.

"Blake, are you alright?"

"Yang," she asked softly.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get you outta here. Weiss!" on command, Weiss appeared out of nowhere and made her way to Ruby. She cut Ruby's hands free and Ruby hugged Weiss as tight as she could.

"It's okay Ruby. I'm here. It's alright." Yang untied Blake and she fell over as weak as could be.

"Blake please, get up. We have to get out of here."

Rustling came from across the docks, "You're not going anywhere. She's mine." Yang looked up and saw the man who was assaulting Blake. She cocked her gauntlets and slowly walked towards him.

"Weiss, get them out of here. I'll handle this guy."

"But..."

"Get out of here!" Without another word, she departed with the two girls in her arms. For Weiss, it was a struggle to escape because both Ruby and Blake were in pain and couldn't stand on their own. Weiss was able to get around the building, away from any enemies and fell to the floor.

"Guys, I'm gonna need your help or else we won't be able to get very far."

"I can't use my legs right now Weiss." The way she said it really made Weiss believe they were in true pain.

"Me either Weiss. My legs are shot." Weiss sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll stay here. Just be sure to cover my back if someone comes near here."

"Got it, partner," she said with the remaining strength she had left.

On the other side of the wall, Yang was getting pumped. Her gauntlets were ready and she was cracking her knuckles. This was just the kind of challenge she was waiting for. As her hands were warmed up, a small smirk emerged from her face. Across the way, Adam made his way closer to Yang.

"I'm not interested in you blondie. My business is with Blake."

"How interesting. If you want Blake, you're gonna have to go through me."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." He lowered his body and gripped his sword. In an instant, his body dissipated into rose petals. To the normal eye, he vanished, but Yang knew his plan. She cocked her right gauntlet and punched right in front of her. Incredibly, his body took form right as Yang nailed him in the face. Again, the force of her punch sent him flying. While he was on his knees, he fixed his mask and focused even more. This time, his rose petals flew to the right. Yang kicked out her right leg to the right and it caught his stomach. After she affirmed contact, she brought her left hand around and launched him away. At this point, Yang was enjoying herself. She looked over at Adam who was kneeling and his mask was starting to crack.

"Hm, you're better than I expected. I guess it's time for me to get serious." He slowly brought his hand up to his face and removed his mask. To her surprise, his left eye was completed covered up as it was filled by some off-color skin makeup. It was hard to tell, but his right eye was hazy, giving the impression that he was completely blind.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not the kind of person to hurt a handicapped person." Without saying a word, he disappeared. Yang knew where he was going. She turned around and swung her right arm, but he wasn't there. "Huh?" Suddenly, he appeared behind her and slashed her back. She dropped her body and tried to swipe at his feet, but he was already gone.

"My strength is within my speed. I embrace for its me. There's no one faster and no has ever beaten me. I want to wish you farewell in advance for this isn't going to end well for you." He disappeared again and Yang thought he was right in front of her, but he ended up over her and slashed her right shoulder. However, before she went down, she able to land another punch as he returned to the earth.

Once he distanced himself from Yang, she needed to recuperate. Her body started to glow and her wounds slowly started to disappear. She looked up at Adam and gave him a dirty smirk.

"You are quite the interesting character, but this ends here." He gripped his sword and disappeared. Yang turned and swung to the right, but he cut her left waist. She kicked behind her, but he appeared right behind her and cut her right shoulder. Her elbow blasted behind her, but her appeared in front of her and slashed her left cheek and right waist. She was running out of time. She looked up to see him attempting another blow. She got low and swung her leg around 360 degrees, but he came from above and sliced her right down the middle of her back.

"Aaahhh!" This strike compared to any other hurt like nothing she's ever experienced. She dropped to her knees and breathed heavy. Blood was running down her body and created a small puddle of blood right below her. She stared down Adam and her body lit up again. This time, when she tried to heal herself, nothing happened. The blood slowed slightly, but the pain remained and her mobility was coming to a halt.

Across the way, Adam saw that Yang was low on gas. He got up from his fighting stance and slowly walked towards Yang.

"You fought valiantly, but there's always someone better than you in this world." He unsheathed his sword and stared at its red blade. "The sword that eliminates my enemies. The sword that purifies this land. Please give me strength in this hour of need." By now, Yang was on the ground in pain. She looked up to see Adam right above her with his sword behind his back, ready to strike. Yang's eyes widened. She was in trouble, but couldn't do anything. His strikes were too affective for her to recover this quickly. "God, forgive me." He swung his sword and Yang closed her eyes. Suddenly, he sword was stopped mid-swing and yang opened her eyes. It was Weiss. She intercepted his strike just in time.

"Ruby! Blake!" Yang looked behind her to see Ruby and Blake jump into the fray. All three girls surrounded Adam, ready to attack.

"Hm, you got lucky blondie." At the same time, the girls attacked and he defended every one of their attacks. On their rebound, he jumped out of the way and escaped.

"Damn. What a coward. You guys alright?" Weiss turned to see Ruby and Blake on the ground, exhausted as could be. "Sorry about making you guys do this. I just felt something was wrong. Let's grab Yang and get her out of here." Weiss scanned the area for Yang's body, but she wasn't there. "Yang? Yang!" still on the ground, Ruby and Blake looked around as well, but saw no trace of Yang.

Weiss turned on her intercom and called for Yang. Meanwhile, on a nearby roof, Yang had the intercom in her hand. She heard the call, but didn't respond. She crushed it in her hand and ran off. Weiss was so confused. Of all people, Yang would be the one to disobey orders. Usually, she's so obedient. Weiss sighed.

"Where could she be?"

"Yang, you can't leave us," Ruby said softly as she was still on the ground. Blake scanned the area and saw a small figure above them, quite a distance away. A couple of seconds went by and it slowly vanished from sight.

"Be safe," she whispered to herself.

"Come on guys, we need to get out of here. It isn't safe here. Let's get back to Yang's house." Weiss picked up Ruby and Blake and did her best to make it back to the house. As the sun started to rise, they finally made it back, but was immediately saddened to realize that Yang wasn't there.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were struggling to get clear of the docks, but their wounds were just too great. Weiss did her best to carry their bodies the entire way, but she just didn't have the strength. Ruby and Blake did their best to try and walk, but it proved inefficient.

"Man, if only we had Yang right now, you guys wouldn't be so banged up."

"It's fine. We just have to concentrate on getting out of here." Slowly, but surely, they made their way their way off the immediate docks. Unfortunately, once they were clear of that, they ran into a new problem. A huge hoard of White Fang soldiers were waiting for them.

"You're efforts are in vain. We've been informed to bring you back to our leaders and we don't fail." They all unveiled their swords and guns, ready to charge. Weiss gently set Ruby and Blake on the ground and stepped forward.

"If you want to make this an unfair fight, then at least allow this. You will only fight me." Ruby reached up for Weiss' skirt.

"Weiss, what are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you anymore."

"But..." Weiss wiped off Ruby's hand and walked forward.

"Do we agree on those terms?"

"Ah, why the hell not? You're gonna come with us anyway. Let's get her." They raised their arms and screamed out. Weiss took a deep breath and readied her first attack. Her arm motions signaled that she was preparing an attack that they had no idea was coming. She spun her sword upside down and pierced the ground, unleashing a wall of fire that pursued them. As the wall hit the first wave of soldiers, their bodies flew into the air and they were caught off guard. Now, Weiss made her move. She brought her sword up to her face and glided right for them.

While they were still in commotion, Weiss started to slice up her enemies one by one. Their bodies were flying and dropping everywhere. None of the soldiers could keep up with Weiss' skills. By now, she had cut their force in half, but still had a ways to go. She tried to get some distance between her and her enemies so she could have some breathing room, but as she was recovering, a soldier started to run up behind her and charged up his sword. From afar, Ruby saw the guy heading for Weiss and she opened up Crescent Rose into the sniper transformation. She looked down sight and pulled the trigger. As the man neared, he started to yell which made Weiss turn to see that she was too late for a counterattack. However, his body was hit by something that packed a punch and he flew away from Weiss. She looked back to see Ruby saluting at her, telling her that she had her back. With this, she was incredibly rejuvenated.

The more she fought, the more her enemies numbers started to dwindle. Ruby only provided cover fire because she knew Weiss wanted to do most of this by herself so Ruby fired, collectively, 3 shots before Weiss was down to one last person. Before she attacked, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, weren't you the guy who said you be taking me back to your leaders?" His face grew red and he tensed up.

"Yeah, uh... And I still am." He drew his sword back and ran at Weiss. She lowered her body and smiled. In the flash of time, she ended up behind the soldier while he fell to the floor, motionless. Weiss swiped her sword to rid it of any remaining blood and walked back to Ruby and Blake.

"You guys still hurting?"

"No, I think I'm finally starting to feel my legs."

"Yeah, me too."

"Good, because I'm gonna need you guys." Weiss, out of nowhere, dropped to her knees.

"Weiss?!"

"Uh, it's fine. Just a little tired. That group was definitely a big one."

"Here, let's just rest for a bit."

"That does sound nice, but I don't think you ladies have that kind of time." The three of them looked up to see Emerald walking towards them, accompanied by a couple of White Fang soldiers. Her dual swords were out and she looked to have a sense of fight in her.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll get her." Ruby tried to get up from the ground, but Weiss grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down.

"Don't get up. This is between her and me. Please use this time to recover. We still got more fight left for us tonight." Weiss slowly brought her body back up and stared right at Emerald.

"You know, I don't like unfair rights."

"Me either. This is between you and me."

"Oh no, I was talking about your handicap. Should I go easy on you?" Weiss gritted her teeth and charged Emerald. Emerald stepped out of the way and swatted Weiss' sword causing her to lose balance. Immediately after, Weiss spun around and was able to land a cut across Emerald's face. She jumped back and touched her cheek. "Hm, I'm impressed. Don't get too comfortable though."

...

Meanwhile, Yang found shelter deep in the nearby forest of Vale. It was a small shack that an old lady owned. Because of her condition, she allowed Yang to stay there for the time being. In this solace, Yang was able to recover and concentrate of other things. She sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and focused. Her body lit up and the room slowly began to heat up. She closed her eyes and pressed her fists together right in front of her chest. Her breathing grew deeper and heavier and suddenly, her wounds were starting to close. As this happened, the lgith from her body started to fade. She pressed her fists together even harder and the light quickly returned, but with more vibrancy this time. Her wounds were closing up one by one ad her hair was starting to light on fire. The old lady walked in and was immediately taken by surprise.

"Oh my God, are you alright? Should I call somebody?" Yang opened her eyes. They were red as blood and a huge grin emerged from her face.

"Perfect."

...

Back at the docks, Adam returned to Cinder's side.

"Well, how'd it go?"

"One girl is down, but the other 3 appeared. Should I continue to pursue?"

"Oh don't fret, I've got Emerald on them as we speak."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, milady, what is your so-called master plan?"

"I'm glad you asked. With all this Dust in my possession, I plan to lay waste to this entire city."

"And what's holding you up?"

"The ship we're going to use isn't here yet. We're going to fly over Vale and I'm going to unleash my full power upon his city until it's smithereens." Adam nodded and said no more.

...

Back with Weiss, Ruby was watching the entire thing and was starting to get worried. Weiss' speed and precision were definitely not at their best. Emerald, on the other hand, was all over her. With the help of her dual swords, Weiss was put on the defensive. Whenever she was given an opening, Weiss tried to shoot ice at her, but she was too quick and dove out of the way. Weiss was running out of options and energy. This fight was getting the best of her. On the other hand, Emerald was fully focused and ready for anything, but that was it. She had to be unpredictable. All this time, Weiss only focused on one thing at a time. It was either attack or defend, but not this time. Just hit the ground with her sword and a wall of ice was constructed right in front of her.

"Aw, this is so cute. You've finally resorted to outright defense. Let's see how you fare against this." She started to run at Weiss and from behind the ice, Weiss shot fireballs that hit around Emerald. The fireballs didn't steer her off course though. It only spooked her. As she got closer, Weiss charged up her sword until it was bright red. Emerald was now just a few feet in front of her and yelled. "Aaahhhhh!" Weiss lowered her body and stabbed the ice in front of her which melted instantly.

Weiss kept her head down. All she did was wait until the felt blood drip down to her hand. Once she felt it touch her hand, she quickly pulled it back and hinged it on her skirt. Emerald put her hand over her wound and fell on her knees.

"Very clever." Her eyes slowly closed and she dropped dead.

"Get her!" Weiss turned to see the two soldiers running at her.

This was the end. She was completely out of power and couldn't move. The sound of two gunshots echoed through the air and Weiss closed her eyes. She thought she was dead, but she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she saw the two soldiers dead on the ground then suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Don't worry Weiss, we got you." She turned to see Ruby and Blake on their feet.

"That's good news that you're finally standing." Weiss suddenly fell unconscious and lost control of her body. Ruby was able to catch her before she made contact with the ground. Ruby felt Weiss' cheek and it was scorching hot.

"She's out," she said to Blake.

"What should we do?"

"Well, we can't leave her here alone, but we have things to do."

"Not anymore, you don't." They looked up to see Mercury and Roman heading towards them. Ruby sighed for she knew this was eventually going to happen.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ruby stood up and readied Crescent Rose. "I'll take Roman. You get Mercury."

"Got it." She turned around once more to look at Weiss lying on the ground. "Be strong Weiss, we're almost through this."

Ruby and Blake stood side by and side, facing down Mercury and Roman. Their hands gripped to their weapons and their eyes did not venture off target. For a while, it seemed to be a stare down between the two parties, but once Mercury broke off from Roman, everything kicked off.

Ruby immediately shot behind her and flew towards Mercury. As she neared, she saw his leg kick up and ducked underneath him while using her scythe to catch him off balance. He fell to the floor, but immediately brought himself back up. After their first move, they had another stare down. Ruby examined Mercury for this was the first time she's ever faced him. His stance was very secure. His breathing was calm. She couldn't find anything to break. Out of nowhere, he charged Ruby and spun his body parallel to the ground. His speed was so surprising that Ruby didn't know what to do. By the time she saw his strategy, he kicked out his leg and shot at Ruby and all she could do was stick up Crescent Rose and take the shot.

"You know, I remember you being a lot better. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Hm, I hope so." This time, Ruby made the first move. Her body was flying towards him and he did a high roundhouse, but missed for Ruby redirected her body to the left and shot herself back at him, swinging her scythe and launching him back a few feet. He took the hit with his head down. When he looked back up, he saw that Ruby was gone and only rose petals remained. He smiled to himself.

"I can see you." He backhand springed and avoided Ruby's deadly slug to the floor. When he regained his platform and looked up she was gone again. This time, he ducked and punched Ruby right in the gut. Her knees dropped to the floor and he kicked her right in the face, sending her body flying the opposite direction. In her head, she was thinking,

How can he have seen that attack? No one's faster than me. From across the way, he started chuckling out loud.

"You see, I've done my research. Your semblance is speed. I discovered that no one has been able to match it. And unfortunately for you, this is a bad match up." As she kept her eye on him, he vanished and reappeared behind her and roundhouse kicked her to the right. Before she fall to the floor, he reappeared again and punched her straight across the face. This caused her to fall onto her back with blurry vision. "Something I feel I should tell you is that my semblance is also speed. Unlike you, I use my speed to judge others instead of using it as an offensive. Now, in this case, I feel that I should since you are a worthy opponent. With that being said, show me what you can do." She looked up at him and vanished. "I can still see you." He kicked to the left and nailed her in the gut. However, Ruby swung her scythe around and nailed in back. This attack caused him to retreat from his current location. After that was over, they reappeared a few feet in front of each other, both with dirty smiles on their faces.

...

Not too far away, Blake was sizing up her opponent. Her and Roman have had a history together, but her fights with him never ended the way she wanted them to. This was her chance to finally change that.

"Like what Mercury said, this isn't a good matchup for you. You've never beaten me once and after all these years, I have a chance to study your attack strategies more in depth. This is a fight you won't be able to make it out of." Blake gritted her teeth and charge Roman at full speed. As she neared him, he stuck up his cane and fired, but she teleported away and reappeared behind him. She swung at his head, but he ducked and stuck his cane up into Blake's chin and she retreated.

In her head, she was noticing that he got a lot faster and a lot smarter. Back then, he would attack willingly and defend only when he needed to. This tactical Roman was definitely proving to be a worthy opponent. This time, she teleported at him again, but did it in quicker intervals, he spun around and around, deflecting her blows and she couldn't even find an opening. When she did, she lost focus and opened herself up. Roman took this opportunity to shoot her head on and her body sailed across the way.

"You just haven't learned, have you?" while on the ground, she took a second to reexamine all of this. She realized that she's always used the same strategy, just in different orders. She's been fighting him for as long as she could remember. He's figured out her strategy and she was constantly trying to take him down. She stood up and took a deep breath. Once she calmed herself, she brought her sword up to her face and stood her ground. "Oh, you're not gonna attack. Then allow me." He started to run at her and shoot his cane at the same time. Blake tried to avoid using any unnecessary energy so she stood still and teleport jumped around the area he was shooting.

When he got closer, he swung at her head and she quickly brought her sword up to block it. With her chance at attacking, she shoved his cane out of the way and jump kicked him straight in the gut. The power of her kick and the fact that she was wearing heels pushed Roman back a few feet a little dizzy. As she watched him fall backwards, she made her next move. She teleported to his right and stuck out his fist. Quickly, she slid onto the ground and tripped him up. His body lost his footing and he was sent into the air, falling towards the ground. Then, she teleported again right in front of him and swung her sword as hard as she could. The impact sent him flying back, rolling across the floor.

As his body came to a halt, blood was starting to drip from his stomach. She had him now. He slowly stood up with his hand covering his wound.

"Alright, no more playing around." He roughly swung his cane to the ground, revealing a sword hidden inside his cane. He ran at Blake again, but as he did, it didn't even seem like was injured. As he neared, Blake tried to concentrate. He swung his sword at her head and she blocked. Immediately after, he spun around and swung at her mid section and she blocked. Unfortunately, Blake was worrying about his wound and lost focus. He kicked her in the left thigh and that brought her to her knees. The surprising pain that came with that blow left her unguarded again. He swung his sword and slashed her right down the middle of her body.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed out in pain and Roman knew it was over for her. He brought his sword back and aimed for her heart. Roman's eyes could now only see blood for he was waiting for this moment forever. He thrusted his sword forward and Blake was out of options. As his sword neared her chest, she moved her body slightly to the right and grabbed his sword. His forward motion caused her hand to be cut in the process, but she brought his sword underneath her right arm and stuck her sword through his chest. Once it made it all the way in, she pulled the trigger and unleashed the rest of her clip. Roman's breathing slowly became faint and his body lost its strength. He fell onto Blake's shoulder with her sword still inside of him.

"Only the strong can prevail." She was taken by surprise. This comment was unlike Roman, and in his last seconds, why did he choose to say this? It didn't matter. She won. She pushed his body off of hers and examined her wounds. Blood was running down her body and her arms. The cut on her body wasn't too bad, but on her hand, it somehow made it pretty deep. She took off her arms cover on her left arm and tied up her hand. When she looked up, she saw Ruby still in the heat of battle.

...

Ruby and Mercury were battling it out as the fastest people. It was hard to see what was happening for their bodies were mostly a blur as they buzzed around. In the actual battle, Ruby was taking more and more hits. She tried to increase her speed even more, but when she did, Mercury just got even faster than her. Finally, the two decided to take a break and Blake was finally able to see the damage. Ruby's body was pretty beaten up and Mercury seemed fine. Ruby was only able to land a couple weak blows. The weight of Crescent Rose was definitely a disadvantage when compared to his lighter weight boots.

"You know the story of the tortoise and the hare. Ah, of course you do. And you know how the slower one ended up winning. Yeah, that's not gonna happen this time." Mercury used his speed to vanish. Ruby lost sight of him and looked around, but couldn't find him. "Boo." Suddenly, he appeared to the left of her. Unfortunately, he was too close for her to do anything affective. He kicked Ruby in the ribs and everyone could hear something break. After hearing that loud noise, he decided to retreat. When he returned, he saw Ruby on her knees and holding on to her ribs.

"Yikes, I might have went a little too overboard." She dropped Crescent Rose on the ground and her hands hit the floor. That attack might have cost her this battle. Here she was on the ground in pain while Mercury is over there nearly perfectly fine. She had to improvise. Not just for her, but for her teammates. She was all that was left. Weiss and Blake were already beat and she still had some energy left. She picked up and Crescent Rose and stood back up.

"Don't think I meager kick like that will stop me." She eyed Mercury and gave him a smile.

"You know, I gotta give you points for determination, but that won't win you the match." Before he vanished again, Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into a gun to try and lessen the lag with her strikes. He vanished before her and she scanned the area. It was quiet all around her, but then she felt something in front of her. She stuck out Crescent Rose as hard as she could, but Mercury ended up being to the left of her. "Too slow." Ruby smiled.

"Too stupid." As he was next to her gun, she transformed it back into a scythe and pulled the trigger and dove out of the way. Unable to escape, the scythe kicked backwards, slicing his body in half. When Ruby looked back up, she saw that he was still standing. He slowly turned to look at Ruby.

"Good luck." His body lost all of its strength and his two halves fell to the floor. Unable to stand up, she crawled back over to Weiss and Blake.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few cuts. Weiss?"

"I think I'm fine now. You guys bought me some time to recover so I should be good."

"Good. We're gonna need every bit of strength we have left. There's still Adam and Cinder." From behind them, they heard a soft clapping. They turned around to see Adam walking towards them and in their heads, they were thinking that this was not good.

"You were able to eliminate our bottom 3 cohorts. Unfortunately, this is where it all ends for you ladies." He gripped her sword and lunged at them. They closed their eyes for they knew there wasn't they could. There energy was mostly gone and they weren't quick enough to dodge his attack. "This is the end."

From above the buildings, a figure flew down to them and punched Adam square in the face, sending him rolling across the way into some barrels. The 3 girls opened their eyes to see a familiar girl standing in front of them.

"Yang!"

Yang had returned. She stood in front of them with red eyes and hair on fire. She was serious this time. Nothing was going to stop her. Adam emerged from the barrels and was actually quite shocked.

"So you recovered? I'm impressed."

"You will be when I wipe the floor with your cold dead body." She sprang towards him and nailed him right in the gut, sending him flying again. When he look back up, he saw Yang's fire slowly increasing and he felt a pressure like no other.

"This should be interesting."

"Yang!" She didn't respond. Her eyes and concentration were all on Adam. She wasn't going to fail this time. Even the atmosphere was different. As they stood there and watched the battle lay out, Blake grabbed Ruby and Weiss.

"I think we should get out of here."

"What about Yang?"

"She'll be fine. She came back, didn't she? It's best that we don't get in her way. Anyway, we still have one more person to deal with."

"Blake's right, Ruby. Let's concentrate on that. Yang will be fine." Ruby turned around to look at Yang once more. Her body was still on fire and she felt tremendous pressure coming off of Yang's body. They all faced forward and left Yang alone to deal with Adam.

"So you were able to recover, huh?"

"Shut up. I didn't come here to talk. You're my enemy and I plan to finish you. You've hurt my family. I'll never forgive you."

"Haha, like that'll stop me. Huh?" Yang flew at him and slammed her fist into his face. As her fist pushed his face further back, she shot her gauntlet and sent him flying into the nearby seatrains. He angrily got out and attacked Yang. He sword swung above her head as she ducked. With him unguarded, she threw up her right fist into his gut and fired. His body was sent flying into the air. Yang then shot the ground and flew up to him. She threw a deadly right hook, but spun out of the way and cut her on the left shoulder.

As their bodies started to fall back to the earth, Yang grabbed his body and put in right in front of her, intending him to make first impact. He couldn't get out of her hold. Their speed increased and they were nearing the ground. Before they made impact, Adam elbowed Yang in the gut and she lightened her grip, allowing him to escape. He wrapped his leg around her body and put her in front of him and kicked her to the ground. She hit the ground hard, causing chunks of cement to fly all over the place. Once he landed, he looked at the crater.

"That was a valiant effort, but like I said, only the strong can survive." Out of nowhere, a chunk of cement flew at him and dodged it, but as he got distracted from the piece of debris, Yang ran around him nailed him right in the back rib cage.

"Aaahhh!" She pulled her fist out and kicked him away.

"Get off your high horse, you piece of shit." He got back up and brushed off the rubble from his clothes.

"You leave me no choice." He gripped his sword and stood there motionless. As he did, his body started to glow red and his head looked to the floor. Yang didn't like it. Her body developed more flames and charged him at full speed. She unleashed her arsenal of physical attacks onto him. However, his body didn't fidget at all. He took the hits, but nothing seemed to happen. As Yang noticed this, she jumped away to regain herself. He looked up and the his eyes were glowing red. "Try that again." She pounded her fists together and more fire was exerted from her body. She gained some energy and ran at Adam. He lunged forward before Yang could attack and pierced her right through the heart.

"Aahhhh!" Yang screamed out and rolled on the floor. Adam, still facing the opposite direction, sheathed his sword and listened for Yang's body come to a halt. When she finally was still, he turned around to still see her body in one piece.

"Hm, you should have dissipated by now." He walked over to her body which was still motionless and grabbed her by the hair and brought her up. There was no response. He chucked her across the way and watched her body roll around like a rag doll. Then suddenly,

"Don't think you've won yet," she said softly.

"So, you are still alive. My attack should have killed you, but your aura is definitely a force to be reckoned with." Within a flash, he appeared in front of Yang and kicked her to the side and watched her helpless body unable to stop herself.

"I'm alive because I'm fighting for my family," she said as she tried her best to get back on her feet.

...

Meanwhile, as the three other girls were trying to find Cinder, Blake felt this uneasiness in her chest and stopped. She put her hand over her heart and knew something was wrong.

"You guys go on ahead."

"What?! What are you doing?!"

"I have to get back to Yang!"

"You've got to be kidding?!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand.

"Let her go. She needs to do this and we need to handle this. Trust me." Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes and knew that she knew what she was talking about. She turned back around and continued to run and find Cinder.

...

"Your so called family is weak. You won't survive for much longer." He appeared behind her and sliced her back. She screamed out in pain and fell onto her stomach once again. "I can't stand to watch someone so weak persistently get up again and again when they stand no chance so do me favor, stay down." He heard slight rustling and turned around to see yang getting up again.

"I'll get up again and again until my enemy is dead." He unsheathed his sword and ran at Yang. His sword was charged up behind his head and he screamed out in anger.

"You're dead now, bitch!" He got closer, ready to finally strike her down, but when he did, her body lit on fire, more than it ever has been before. He didn't let this affect his attack. She swung his sword aiming for her neck, but her hand stuck out and grabbed it mid-swing. With her body still on fire, her right hand punched him in the gut and pierced through his skin.

"Aaaahhh!" As her hand got deeper inside of him, she felt his heart and shot every round she had into him. His arms and body lost strength and he fell to the floor. From above, Blake finally made it back to Yang to see her finish off Adam. However, the flames from her body immediately disappeared and she fell to the floor, completely out of energy.

"Yang!" Blake quickly made her way down to Yang. She got to Yang and rested her head on her lap. "Yang, please stay with me. Everything will be alright." She opened her eyes to see Blake hovering over her.

"Blake? Man, am I glad to see you." She coughed and blood started to drip out of her mouth.

"Yang, don't talk. Just stay calm. You'll be fine."

"Eh, I think I'm clocking out here."

"What?! Don't say things like that. You'll be fine." Yang lifted her left arm and stroked through Blake's hair.

"Blake, when I'm gone..."

"No. I'm not listening to you. Somebody will save you." Her hand trailed down to Blake's cheek and Blake quickly and grabbed a hold of it into her hands and kissed it.

"There's nothing that can be done, Blake. I used up all of my strength, aura, and semblance."

"That's impossible. You should be able to heal yourself right?"

"I could, but I lost control."

"What do you mean?"

"I used that power to stay alive until Adam was killed. I can't rest until my family is safe."

"Well we're safe for the time being, but you can't rest now. We still have our jobs to do. Please Yang, use whatever strength you have left to help us get out of this mess." Yang smiled one last time.

"May you no longer live in the shadows of life and let the light guide your way." Her arm lost its strength and fell to the floor. Her head turned slowly to the side and her eyes started to shut.

"Yang? Yang! Nnnnooooo! Don't leave me!" She set Yang's head on the ground and crawled beside her. She locked her hands together to try CPR, but when she was ready, she saw the hole in the middle of Yang's torso and knew that it was too late. She sat down beside her and picked her up into her arms.

"I'll always be with you." She brought her head up to hers and kissed her on the lips. Blake's body started to glow and dark color and it eventually transferred to Yang's body as the same color. She pulled away to see if it made a difference, but she didn't budge. She dropped her head onto Yang's chest. "Nnnnnooooooo!"

Ruby and Weiss were running aimlessly when they turned the corner to see a huge hoard of White Fang soldiers waiting for them. They were packed into 2 huge groups with an aisle separating the two. When they looked down the aisle and up a couple of stairs, they saw her. They saw Cinder, waiting for them.

"Ms. Fall, they're here." She turned around in her mysterious fashion and smiled.

"Hm, took them a little longer than I thought, but this will do quite nicely. Stand down." A man shouted and the two groups of soldiers greatened the gap between the ach other. Ruby and Weiss slowly walked into the playing field and Cinder made her way down the stairs, persistently watching the two girls. Ruby looked at Weiss.

"You ready?"

"Are you," Weiss asked while she was staring at Cinder. Ruby, for some reason, couldn't give her a response. Ruby and Weiss met Cinder in front of them a couple of feet.

"So I take it this won't be a fair match?" They didn't respond. They readied their weapons and prepared for battle. Cinder brought her hand up and took aim at Weiss. Out of nowhere, Weiss was surrounded by a black space she couldn't escape from. She banged on its wall, but nothing happened.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby, don't worry about me. Get Cinder!" She turned back to see Cinder tighten her fist. Immediately following that, Weiss screamed out in pain and Ruby was torn between attacking Cinder and trying to save Weiss. After a couple of seconds, the black space dissolved and Weiss collapsed to the ground. "Weiss, are you okay?" Weiss was in pain. Ruby put her hand on Weiss' cheek to see if she was alright.

"Ruby, you're gonna have to do this one on your own. She drained my powers."

"But I need you on this one Weiss." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and put it back on Crescent Rose.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Ruby got up and stood in front of Weiss.

"That was a cheap move, Cinder. You'll pay for that."

"Bring it. I've been waiting for a challenge. Maybe you'll be what I was waiting for." Ruby screamed and charged Cinder. Cinder back flipped into the air and created a bow with 3 arrows pointed at Ruby. She shot them and Ruby sliced them up into bits. When she landed, she created a wall of crystals and shot them at Ruby. Ruby shot directly in the middle of the wall destroying some of the crystals and jumped through the narrow hole. Once she made it through safely, the front of her scythe hit Cinder in the face and she jumped out of the way.

Standing apart from Ruby, she swung her arm around circles of energy started to surround Ruby. She dove out of the way and aimed her sniper at Cinder and fired, but every shot was deflected out of the air. Ruby grew troubled at not being able to hit her and lost concentration. From behind, Cinder created wall of fire at hit Ruby.

"Ruby!" Weiss tried to get up, but all of her energy was still drained. Ruby rolled all over the ground from Cinder's attack.

"Your skills disgust me. You honestly believe that your puny weapon can stand up against the powers of infused Dust." Ruby looked up and pounded her fist against the ground.

"You won't win this Cinder." She grabbed Crescent Rose and vanished into thin air, leaving behind rose petals. Cinder looked around with no concern at all for the situation at hand.

"You were able to stop me in the past, but not this time." She point her hand and an explosion circle hit Ruby and caused her to reappear and fall to the ground. "In just a few minutes, my men will deliver all the power I need to destroy your world 100 times over, but before then, I settle with you." She raised her hand and created the same black space she used on Weiss to surround Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Ruby's body was lifted off the ground and into the black space.

"Suffer and die." Cinder tightened her fist and the pain began to affect Ruby.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Ruby screamed out loud as the black space started to drain her power away. She let go of Crescent Rose and it fell out of the black space. Weiss watched as Crescent Rose slowly collapsed to the floor.

"Ruby, no," she whispered to herself. "STOP THIS NOW!" Cinder didn't listen.

"Watch as your prized hero falls." She punched her fist forward and Ruby's body was sent flying into a nearby stack of seatrains. Weiss followed Ruby until her body came to a sudden stop. Her feet touched the floor as her body dropped like a fly.

"Ruby!" She turned back around and did everything she could to stand up. "You. You'll pay for that." She ran towards Cinder and tried to punch her. Cinder grabbed Weiss' hand out of the air.

"You two just don't get." Out of nowhere, Cinder electrocuted Weiss and she screamed out in pain. "The power of world's amount of Dust is within my grasp. Don't think you'll be able to stop me the way you are now. You've still got leagues to go before you meet my standards." The electricity stopped and Cinder used her index finger and touched Weiss' chest. Immediately, Weiss was sent flying in the same direction as Ruby where she collapsed yet again.

The sound of airships were getting closer and Cinder looked up. Her transport ship carrying the final phase of the operation was here. It hovered over her location and dropped the package. To Ruby and Weiss' eyes, it appeared to be some sort of reactor. Weiss reached her hand over to Ruby's and held it tight.

"Ruby, come on. We have to stop her."

"I can't. I'm totally drained and Crescent Rose is all the way over there." With her machine finally here, she decided to do one last thing. She walked over to Crescent Rose and picked it up.

"Such a childish weapon." It didn't seem possible, but Cinder turned Ruby's weapon into ashes. As Ruby watched, she became stunned. Her weapon was gone. A tear fell from her eye and her head dropped.

"This can't be happening." Weiss turned to look at Ruby.

"Ruby, don't let this affect you. We still have to stop her."

"I can't, not without Crescent Rose."

Meanwhile, Cinder walked over to the reactor and activated it. A stick rose from the box.

"Now is the time. Time for this world to end and a new one to begin: One that eliminates weakness and idolizes the strong." She began to reach for the machine.

"Weiss, I need you to grab your weapon and muster up all the power you can. We'll only have a short time to do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it!" And just like that, Ruby vanished. Cinder stuck out her hand and reached for the stick, but Ruby appeared before her and punched her across the face. She took a step back from the hit. Another one slugged her across the other side and she took another step back. Ruby charged up another swing, but Cinder grabbed her hand before it made contact. With her other hand, she grabbed Ruby's neck and started to choke her. Ruby put her hands on Cinder's to try and stop her, but it was no use.

"Weiss," she said as loud as she could. Cinder's hand gripped her neck even tighter and Ruby was starting to lose concentration.

"How about we end this world with its first death?" She gripped Ruby's neck even tighter and Ruby closed her eyes and dropped her hands. But suddenly, a sword pierced through Cinder's chest and she dropped Ruby to the ground. Then Cinder's body started to turn to ice.

"What? How is this possible..." The ice finally encased Cinder's entire body and Weiss swung her sword to the right, breaking both the ice and Cinder. The ice from Cinder's body started to disappear and the machine she brought started to glow. After a couple of seconds, the machine imploded and exerted a huge wave of wind in all directions. The force of the wind knocked Weiss to the ground and she crawled to Ruby. She got next to Ruby and held her in her arms.

"Ruby, are you okay?" She shook Ruby's body. "Please answer me." She still didn't respond. She felt her cheek and she felt slightly colder than normal. "Come one Ruby, you're tougher than this." She set her body on the ground and tried to do CPR. She pressed against her chest and put her ear on her chest. There was no response. She then grabbed Ruby's chin and performed mouth to mouth. There was still no response. Weiss stopped for a second a dropped her head onto Ruby's chest. The impact of her head falling started up Ruby's heart once again. She brought her head back up and looked at Ruby to see her finally breathing again. She lowered her head and kissed Ruby on the lips.

After a couple of seconds, Ruby opened her eyes and grunted out loud. She pushed Weiss off of her in heavy breaths.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Weiss leapt back into her arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really glad you're safe."

"Hey, we should probably get back to Yang."

"Yeah, you're right." Weiss pulled away and stood up.

"Can you carry me?"

"What?"

"I can't walk anymore."

"And you think I can with you in my arms." Ruby stuck out her arms, wishing for Weiss to pick her up. She sighed and picked up Ruby from the ground.

After a while, Ruby and Weiss made it back to Yang's location. However, when they got there, they saw Blake cradling Yang in her arms and it didn't appear that Yang was in a good condition. Weiss put Ruby on her back and ran to Blake.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

In tears, "She's dead."

"No, that can't be." Ruby crawled up to Yang. "Yang, come on. This isn't funny. Wake up." She shook her, but there was no response. "Yang!"

"It's no use, Ruby. Adam got her right in the heart and she used all of her power to stop him."

"We need to get her to a hospital now."

"What are they gonna do?"

"More than what we're doing. Come on, get up." Weiss stood up and carried Ruby on her shoulders while Blake cradled Yang in her arms. Blake took the lead with Ruby and Weiss behind her. Ruby stuck out her arm to try and reach Yang, but she was too far away. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand out of the air and held it tight. "It's okay Ruby. She'll be alright."

After a couple of minutes, they made it back into town and made their way to the closest hospital. Inside, doctors rushed on scene because of Blake's explanation of Yang's condition. They quickly brought out a gurney and wheeled her into the back. All three girls tried to follow Yang, but the nurses had to hold them back. However, when they tried to sit down, Blake made a run for it to try and catch up to Yang. Security was called to stop Blake. They caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Yang!" She reached out her arm hoping that Yang would reach back, but she did nothing. When they gurney finally reached the final door, Yang vanished into the building and Blake cried out in despair. "Please save her!" Weiss watched as Blake was being torn apart and Ruby laid her head down on Weiss' lap.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Sniffling, "I'm fine." Weiss sighed and ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. She looked up to the ceiling and let out a deep breath.

"How much do we have to sacrifice to keep this world safe?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sat anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital. The nurses knew this was a sensitive time for the three girls so they occasionally offered them snacks and other things to make the stress less evident.

The three girls didn't say much to each other. They all tried their hardest to simply listen and wait for some kind of sign. When they arrived at the hospital, it was 3 in the morning. Now, the day was approaching 7 in the morning. Ruby was laying across Weiss' lap all morning, thinking about what she could have done to change this. Weiss was concerned if she was going to make it. Blake, on the other hand, was waiting outside by herself. She stared off into the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise and end this nightmare. As time went on, a doctor finally made it to the waiting room where the three girls were all together.

He cleared his throat. "Um, who's the immediate family of a Ms. Yang Xiao Long." Ruby attempted to get up, but Weiss held her down.

"Weiss, what are you doing? I have to go."

"I know this pains you, but I think there's someone else who should see her first." Ruby looked up to see Blake following the doctor to the back of the hospital. Once they cleared the main room, he stopped her in the middle on the hallway and sighed.

"I wish... I wish I had better news for you. She hasn't responded to any of our treatments. We've placed her on the waiting list and will hold her here for another 48 hours and if we don't get a response, it means..."

"I know what it means." She looked away and started to shed some tears.

"She's right down this way if you'd like to follow me." He guided her down the hallway and took a right to Yang's room. He opened the door and let her in. "I'll give you a minute." She walked in and he closed the door behind her.

Blake walked into the room as slow as possible. She looked around the room and noticed nothing in particular. She walked around the curtain to see Yang resting on the bed. She looked down and walked next to her bed. She looked up to the screen and saw Yang's heart beat. It was inexistent. She sighed and looked back down. She grabbed a chair and slid it next to Yang where she grabbed her cold hand. Immediately, Blake started to cry. There was no sign of any warmth radiating from Yang's body.

"You can't do this Yang. We still need you. I need you. I can't live on like this without you. Please wake up." She dropped her head onto the bed and started to cry out loud. All the while, her line was still flat.

Suddenly, Blake felt some warmth on her arm and she looked up. Was it Yang? Yang's face was still blank and when she looked out the window, she saw the sun finally rise. It wasn't Yang.

"Yang, look. The sun's rising. You need to get up now. It's getting late," she said as she nudged Yang's body. There was still no response. Come on Yang. You're the one who's suppose to light up this room, not the sun. I don't care if I never see another sunrise again. I just need you with me please." Blake stood up. "I love you!" teardrops fell from her face and onto Yang's gown. Blake looked up again, but was disappointed. She dropped her head onto Yang's chest and cried out again. This time, it pained her more than it ever has. She was so close, but so far away. She lifted her head up from Yang's chest and got close to Yang's face. "If you're in there, I want you to know that you're my love, my life. I'll never be the same without you. Ever since we first met inside the ballroom of Beacon Academy, I knew there was something special about you. When we met inside Emerald Forest, a spark just happened. In my head, I was thinking that nothing could have been better than being with you. When we separated, I was torn. I was surprised I was able to keep going without you being with me. When we reunited, my heart skipped a beat for I knew that I'd get to see you again. When you saved me from Junior, I knew you were the one for me. No one else can ever replace you." She lowered her head and kissed Yang on the lips. During her few seconds of kissing Yang, she was hoping something would cause her to wake up, but when she broke away, she was still cold and her line was still flat.

She walked over to a chair on the other side of the room and picked up her scarf. She put it up to her face and it still had Yang's smell and warmth. She turned around to face Yang one more time.

"I'll never forget you, Yang." She closed her eyes to stop the tears and walked out, unable to look back.

Back in the waiting room, Ruby and Weiss stood up as Blake made her way back. They asked her how Yang was doing, but she didn't respond. She just held Yang's scarf as close to her heart as possible and walked out. Ruby and Weiss quickly ran to find Yang's doctor and her showed them to her room. They burst through the door to see Yang resting in the bed without any sign of coming to.

"No. Yang, you can't be dead. You're my sister. You're the one who taught me to be strong in any situation. What kind of example are you setting by doing this?! Wake up! Please." Ruby collapsed by Yang's bed and bawled. "I can't stand to see you like this. Wake up!" Weiss saw that Ruby was breaking down to easily. She walked over to her and picked her up from the ground and pulled her out of the room by force. "What are you doing?! Let me go! Yang!"

"I'm sorry Ruby. This pains me too, but it's better that we leave now."

"No, let me go! Yang! Yang, please come back to us!" Weiss pulled her through the halls and out of the hospital where her chauffeur was waiting to pick her up. Ruby and Weiss got in the car and drove back to Weiss' house. Throughout the car ride, Ruby screamed out and punched everything she could inside the car. Seeing Ruby like this was a rare sight for Weiss. Ruby was always the type of person to maintain her composure, but this wrecked her to the core. Weiss pulled Ruby's head into her chest and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Please stop this Ruby. It won't change anything."

"But she can't die," she screamed as she tried to get out of Weiss hold. Weiss squeezed her even tighter to make sure she didn't leave her arms.

"I know. She was an older sister to all of us and we all loved her so much. There are just some things that can't be changed." Ruby slwoly started to relax.

"Why? Why can't things change," she asked with tears running down her face.

"Everything happens for a reason. That's just the way life is. It be happy or sad. It's just the way we make it out to be," she said as a tear fell from her eye. Her chauffeur looked into the rearview mirror to see Ruby and Weiss struggling to get by and turned away quickly. For him, seeing Weiss like this was too heavy to bare.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at her house, but something just felt off about it. It's normal glow wasn't there and it just seemed really quiet. He opened the door and the two girls got out sluggishly.

"Would you like anything else, Ms. Schnee?"

"No thank you. That'll be all." Something about that sentence was unlike anything she's ever said before. It was more sincere than anything in the world. He bowed and walked off in silence. Weiss opened the door to her house and walked in with Ruby, without turning on any lights. Her butler walked into the main hall to try and intercept Weiss, but she already made her way up the stairs with Ruby.

Ruby and Weiss both plopped on the bed and didn't speak to each other. Her butler made his way up the stairs and pressed his body against the wall next to Weiss' room. He listened in, but heard nothing so he decided to head back downstairs to not bother them. While in the bed, Ruby turned over and leaned against Weiss' body. Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's body and held her close.

"You okay Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said that, but Weiss knew that Ruby was extremely troubled. Weiss brushed Ruby's hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"This may be a stupid question, but should we visit Yang tomorrow?" It took Ruby a while to answer her.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it won't make a difference."

"Ruby, you can't think that. Yang will make it through this." Ruby sat up and threw Weiss' arms off of her.

"No she won't. she's dead. If she hasn't came to now, what makes you think she'll come to tomorrow? She's left us and there's nothing we can do about it. Stop trying to make me feel better. I've already lost my mother. I've lost my father and now, my sister's gone too. What else do you want from me?"

"Ruby, I..." Ruby got out of bed and left the room. Weiss got up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh Yang. You're sister's in trouble. I don't know if I can console her with your death still present to all of us. I... We need you to come back."

...

Meanwhile, Blake was walking around town by herself. She made her way to the Vale park and was reminded of all her times with Yang. A tear fell from her eye and she immediately wiped it away. As she walked through the park, she saw couples in every corner of the park holding each other and enjoying their time with each other. She shook her head and withdrew her eyes from the situation.

She then left the park and went to a strange place in the city. She eventually found herself in the warehouse where she was held captive by Junior. She looked around and saw burnt materials and broken glass everywhere. As she walked and looked around the place, she spotted a strange stain on the ground and quickly had a flashback of her getting stabbed. She gasped and put her hand to her heart. Immediately after, she had another flashback of Yang coming to her rescue. As she stared at the bloodstain, tears fell from her face unknowingly. She dropped to her knees and cried out loud.

"I can't believe you're gone. It's just not possible. You have a job to protect your friends and family. I know I'm being selfish, but Ruby and Weiss also need you here too. The world just isn't going to be the same if you leave." She got up and made her way back to Yang's house. She turned on the lights and entered into an empty house. "I'm home... If anyone's here."

The night was a difficult one for everyone. No one could sleep, and if they did, they had horrible visions of Yang dying over and over again. When morning came around, it was still quiet. No one spoke anything to anyone and they were all still demoralized. However, Weiss managed to get out of bed and continue with her normal morning routine of getting ready and eating breakfast. She decided not to wake up Ruby for she had an extremely hard night. She tossed and turned through constant nightmares where Weiss had to comfort her most of the night.

As she finished up her breakfast, she walked back into the main hall and looked upstairs. It was approaching 11 in the morning and Ruby still hasn't come out. She sighed and made her way back to her room. When she got there, Ruby was gone. She wasn't surprised by her disappearance though. It was completely understandable. She was just hoping that Ruby was doing anything stupid.

Meanwhile, Blake was waking up from her uneasy night. She opened her eyes and saw Yang. She cried out her name and sat up, but when she did, it was just her scarf. Blake grabbed the scarf and hugged it as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go, but all of these visions she was seeing didn't make her feel any better about the whole situation. She got ready and headed out the door to unknown places.

It was midday and Ruby made her way into the Vale Hospital where she requested to see her sister. The nurse guided her through the hospital to Yang's room where she left Ruby alone. Ruby walked in and saw that Yang was the way she left her yesterday: Cold and quiet. Ruby sat on the side of Yang's bed and grabbed her cold hand.

"Hi Yang. I hope you're feeling better. I just wanted to say that everyone really misses you. I miss you. We're all just hoping that you'll wake up and come home soon. I don't know how long we can hold without you with us. Weiss has been constantly by my side, I don't know why," she said as a tear fell from her eye. "Blake's been really distant. We haven't seen her since the night of the attack. I hope she's doing alright." Another tear fell from her eye. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... We need you back Yang! We can't do this without you! You're our final piece. You're what makes us team RWBY. Please, come back to us!" her eyes turned into waterfalls as she dropped her head onto Yang's bed. Ruby gripped Yang's sheets and yelled out in pain. "You promised you would protect me. I'm your family. This team is your family. Please." Ruby looked at Yang who was still silent, resting in her sleep. Ruby kissed her on the cheek and made her way back to the door. "I love you Yang." She looked back one more time and left the hospital.

...

Blake was walking through town by herself with nothing except Yang's scarf in hand. Everywhere she looked radiated with joy. She smiled and then an image of Yang would appear next to her and she would immediately become saddened. She didn't know why all of this was bothering her. The more she stayed in town, the more she would be reminded of Yang. It was becoming too much for her. She ran out of town and kept running until she couldn't run anymore. A couple of hours went by until Blake finally dropped to the floor out of exhaustion. When she ran out of steam, she found herself overlooking the ocean from a cliff of the bay. She looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to set. As she continued to stare at the sunset, she started to cry. Not because the light was too bright, but because the light was beginning to fade; Yang's light was beginning to fade.

Back at the hospital, Yang's doctor instructed one of the nurses to check up on Yang's current conditions. She made her way through the halls and got to Yang's room. She opened the door, but was surprised to see what had occurred. Yang was gone. The nurse quickly ran to the alarm above Yang's bed and pressed it. The alarm sounded through the building and Yang's doctor eventually ran into Yang's room.

"What's the problem, nurse?" The nurse started to shed some tears as she answered him back.

"She's gone. Your patient isn't here." He walked into Yang's room and saw that her bed was empty. He looked across the room to a chair where her clothes were gone. He checked her monitor and saw that it was turned off. He quickly ran to it and turned it back on. "What are you doing sir?"

"I'm checking the recent of history of this machine."

"Why?" He didn't respond. He continued to tamper with the monitor until he found what he was looking for. He pushed the monitor in front of the nurse's face.

"This is why." She looked at the monitor and saw a regular heartbeat.

"What is this? Why are you showing me this?"

"This monitors the heart rate of its current patient and then its memory is wiped once that patient is cleared from our records. No one's been in this room today and no one has changed its settings right?" The nurse nodded her head. "This was Yang's heart rate before she disappeared." The nurse looked at the screen once more.

"So that means..."

"She's alive." He turned around and looked at the monitor again. "But how is the question?"

...

Back at Weiss' house, Ruby was breaking down on the couch in the living room. Weiss tried her hardest to comfort Ruby, but nothing seemed to work. Ruby's heart was broken and Weiss knew that it was nearly impossible to cure something like that. However, she tried even more despite the fact that Ruby rejected everything Weiss tried to do for her. Weiss made some hot chocolate and walked over to Ruby who had her face in a pillow and was crying her eyes out.

"Hey Ruby, I made you some hot chocolate if you want some." She didn't respond. She just kept on crying. Weiss put the hot chocolate on the table and sat down next to Ruby. "Ruby, I know this hard, but it's all part of life. No one's immortal and some people die for a noble cause. That's Yang did for us. She sacrificed her life so that we could keep on living for her. I know it sounds bad, but it also pains me to say it. I miss her too. Don't carry this heavy burden on your own. Let me help you." She grabbed Ruby and pulled her into her chest. "Let me help you carry this burden with you." Weiss started to cry.

"Weiss... I miss her so much." Weiss was trying to hold back the tears.

"I know. I miss her too, but she'll always be in our hearts' and minds'."

"That's not good enough. I want her here with us." Weiss sighed.

"I know. We all do."

...

The sun was starting to merge with the horizon and the night winds were starting to set in. Blake's hair and Yang's scarf started to flow through the air. Blake looked down from the sunset and onto Yang's scarf. A tear drop landed on Yang's scarf and Blake wiped her face. She stood up and looked back at the sunset.

"I love you Yang, but I can't keep going like this. You'll remain in my heart and mind forever, but I think it's time for me to let you go. You've been my light that guides me and I couldn't be more grateful. Now, rest in peace and soar the skies." Tears started to fall from her face as she lifted her arm that was holding Yang's scarf up into the air. "I'll let you go now." Her fingers started to uncurl, but were immediately closed by someone's hand.

"We'll soar together." Blake turned around slowly to see someone very familiar to her. The person pulled Blake's hand into her body and Blake's body fell towards the familiar person. Their lips met and it felt that the world was relit with a light brighter than anything the sun could produce. Blake released from the kiss and looked at the person with concentration. They had blond hair that reflected the sun's remaining light onto Blake's face.

"Yang?"

"Thanks for holding onto my scarf." Blake's lips started to tremble as she leapt into Yang's arms. Tears rolled down her face as Yang held her in her arms.

"Never leave me again, got it?"

"Got it. I'm so sorry Blake." Blake squeezed Yang even tighter and cried in joy with tears still falling from her face. As Yang continued to hug Blake, she felt that Blake's body was starting to become warm again. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "I've missed you."

Sniffling, "I've missed you too." Blake pulled away from Yang's arms. "So how'd you do it? I mean, how are you alive?" Yang looked down at her hands.

"I don't really know. Something inside of me told me that I wasn't done yet. Like I still had something left to do. You know what I mean?" Blake nodded her head.

"I do." She slunk back into Yang's arms. "You're suppose to protect your family. That's why you're still here." Yang pondered Blake's response for a second.

"I think you're right. I don't know how, but I heard each of your voices' saying that you guys still needed me. Something inside of me made me want to wake up again. It's just too confusing to try and explain."

"There's nothing more that you need to say. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad _you're _safe. It seemed that you were troubled."

"Yeah I was, but right now, I think there's someone else you might need to know that you're safe and okay."

"Ruby." Blake nodded.

...

Back at Weiss' house, Ruby was still a train wreck and Weiss was still by her side. There was nothing she could do, but sit there and be there for Ruby until she calmed down. Weiss looked up at the clock and saw that it was approaching 8 at night. She's been like this all day, actually even longer. What could she do? She didn't want to see Ruby like this. It pained her to see the person she loved in turmoil and not be able to help her. Her heart was now torn from both Yang's death and Ruby's devastation. Suddenly, a knock came from the door and her butler answered.

"Um, Ms. Schnee, it's for you." She looked down at Ruby who was still laying on Weiss' lap. How could she leave her in a time like this? She started to panic. "Ms. Schnee?"

"I'm coming, just give me a second." She put her hand on top of Ruby's head. "Ruby, I'll be right back. Don't worry." She lifted up Ruby's head from her legs and stood up. Ruby's hand reached to Weiss' and tried to pull her back. "Ruby, it'll only be a second. I promise." Immediately, Ruby dropped her hand and let Weiss go. She left the living room and made her way to the door. "This better be important for I... Blake? What are you..." Blake stepped aside and Yang made her way up the steps right in front of Weiss. Weiss was speechless. She slowly walked closer to Yang with her hands reaching at Yang's face. "Is... Is that really you," she asked with a weak voice. Yang grabbed Weiss' hands out of the air.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for making you guys worry." Weiss started to cry and leapt into Yang's arms.

"How could you do that Yang? We trusted you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." A couple of seconds went by and Weiss finally left the hug while she wiped away the tears.

"I'm really glad you're okay, but I think there's someone here who needs to see you." Yang nodded and entered the house. Weiss pointed her into the living room where she saw Ruby crying on the couch. "Um, Ruby, there's someone here to see you." It took her a long time, but she sat up and turned around to face the three girls.

"Ruby, I'm home." Yang opened her arms and smiled at Ruby.

"Y... Yang? Is that..."

"Yes, it's me." A tear fell from her eye. "Get over here."

"Yang," Ruby cried out as she jumped at Yang and knocked her to the ground. Once they landed, Ruby said nothing. All she did was squeeze Yang as tight as she could and didn't let go.

"I'm sorry. I made you doubt me. There's no excuse for that, but I'm here again, and I'm not going anywhere." As Ruby remained in Yang's arms, he crying finally started to subside and her breathing eventually calmed. "I really did you miss you Ruby. You're my sister. I would never leave you like." Ruby lifted her head and slapped Yang across the face.

"You better not." Ruby smiled and returned to hugging Yang until she lost her strength.

"You know Ruby, you seem tired. How about we all get some sleep? Hey Weiss, do you mind if Blake and I crash here for the night?"

"Of course not. Go right ahead."

"Alright, thank you. Okay Ruby, up and at 'em." Yang got up and lifted Ruby in her arms where she carried her upstairs and into Weiss' room. She laid Ruby on Weiss' bed and knelt down next to her.

"Good night Ruby."

"Thank you Yang, for coming back." Yang smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Weiss showed Blake and Yang to their room and after a couple of minutes, everyone went to sleep.

However, as the night grew late, Yang got out of bed and went to the giant window in front of Weiss' house and stared out the front. Weiss, also, couldn't sleep. She silently got out of bed and found Yang by herself. She walked over to her and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Too much sleeping for you?"

"Haha, yeah." Yang looked down.

"So how did you come back? Blake told me that it was something about still needing to do something or whatever. Is that true?"

"I said that to Blake so it would calm her mind, but that's nowhere near the truth. What happened was that I was being sucked into a bright light, not being able to control my own body. As I neared that light, something grabbed me and pulled me away from the light. I was confused. The thing that grabbed me was something odd, I didn't know what it was. It asked me if I wanted to keep living and I told him more than anything else. He stuck out his hand and we shook. However, when we did, I felt something leave from my body, like it was forcibly sucked out and the next thing I knew, I was inside a hospital." It took Weiss a second to finally respond to this interesting story.

"It was your semblance."

"What?"

"Whatever grabbed you from the light wanted your semblance. You can't heal yourself or others anymore, can you?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to test it out. I've already caused enough pain to you guys. Even though I was here for it, I don't want to see you guys go through something like that again. It hurt me to see Ruby the way she was before I showed up."

"Well, thank you."

"For what?"

"For returning to us. It just wouldn't be the same without you with us."

"Oh come on, it's not like..." Weiss shoved her body into Yang's and hugged her. "Weiss?"

"I couldn't show it to the others, but your death took a toll on me too. To know that someone as strong as you could fall made me worried about Ruby. I just couldn't stand to see someone like her fall." Yang closed her eyes and hugged Weiss.

"Well, we're together now. That means nothing can stop us. We're a team. We're a family." Yang looked down at Weiss and she looked up and started to cry. "You should get some sleep. I'm pretty sure it's been a long day for you. Here, I'll walk you to your bed." Yang had her arm around Weiss as they walked down the hall to her bedroom. Yang watched as Weiss slowly got into bed, next to Ruby. "Good night Weiss. Sleep well."

"I will. Good night." They said farewell with a smile and Yang left to return to Blake's side.

When she got back to her room, she saw Blake sleeping peacefully. For a second, Yang stood in the doorway and stared at Blake. She was smiling. That smile always brought Yang happiness. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She quietly climbed into bed, behind Blake who was on her side. Yang lifted her head over Blake's and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Blake." She wrapped her arm around Blake and fell asleep.

When morning came around, the light from the sun hit Yang on the face and she woke up. She opened her eyes and reached for Blake, but she wasn't there. She sat up and saw that she was alone on the bed.

"Blake?" Yang got out of bed and left the room, looking for Blake. She walked all around the house, but couldn't find her. She looked in the nearby rooms and then went up to Weiss' room, but was surprised to not find Ruby and Weiss in the room. What was going on? She walked back downstairs and made her way into the kitchen where she was greeted with a big,

"Surprise!" Ruby and Weiss exploded little confetti into the air and Blake had her hands in the air.

"What's going on?"

"It's for you."

"Me?" Yang walked into the kitchen and looked down on the counter. It was a cake that spelled, "Welcome back." "Aw, you guys didn't have to. This is too much."

"We wanted to. You brought us back together and we thought this was appropriate." Yang smiled and pulled everyone in for a hug.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best." Yang squeezed as tight as she could and the other three girls were starting to lose their breath. Ruby was trying to her best to escape, but Yang kept her in her arms.

"Yang, please. I... can't..." Yang finally let go and everyone fell to the floor, trying to regain their breath.

"Alright, let's eat."

"Yang, it's still the morning. We have to eat breakfast."

"Ah, screw that." Yang dug her hands into the cake and started to stuff her face in cake.

"Yang!" Yang turned around and threw cake in Ruby's face. Ruby clenched up and took it in the face. The other two girls gasped and Yang threw pieces of cake at them as well. They all wiped off the cake and started to throw it back at Yang. Yang was pelted by cake and took cover behind the counter. Ruby looked at Weiss and Blake.

"Get her!" They grabbed a handful of cake and leapt over the cake. However, Yang reemerged with two packets of filling.

"Boosh." Yang smiled and exploded the packets in the three girls faces'. They fell back onto their butts and were defeated.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"You never stated any rules." Yang dropped the packets and walked out of the kitchen. Then, Weiss' butler walked in on the mess.

"Excuse me Ms. Schnee, the mayor of Vale has asked for your attendance."

"Mine?"

"Team RWBY's, to be specific."

"Alright, thank you." He bowed to her and left the room. Weiss turned to face her team. "Well, you guys wanna go meet the mayor of Vale?" Their faces lit up and everyone nodded their heads. They all ran to the corners of the house to get ready and after a couple of minutes, all four girls were at the door ready to leave. They opened the door and ran to the town hall where the mayor was waiting for them.

They ran through town, ignoring every single traffic law in existence. As they ran through town, people started to cheer for them. They didn't know why, but as they got further into town, they saw signs with their faces on it with an inscription that they couldn't read because they were too focused on meeting the mayor. They cheering continued as they finally made it to the town hall. They stopped before the door out of breath and knocked on the door. Immediately, the door opened and the mayor came out in his finest apparel.

"Welcome Team RWBY!" The crowds outside the town hall gates were watching and cheering like crazy.

"Hello Mr. Mayor, you wanted to see us?" He chuckled.

"Of course I did, you saved the town and the entire world and to show my complete gratification, I'd like to present you all with this." He turned around and held something in his hands. "The key to the city. It now belongs to you." The crowds went nuts. The ground shook and the gates were rocking back and forth. On the other hand, the four girls were speechless.

"Wow, we don't know what to say."

"There's no need to say anything. Everything has been said through your valiant efforts. Oh yeah, before I forget, I have one more thing." He turned around again to grab one more thing. "Unfortunately, the president of Vale could not make it here today so he asked me to give this to one of you in his honor. Where's Yang?" She stepped forward.

"I'm here." He smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Long. You have been given the honor of receiving the Act of Valor medal. Your sacrifice for your team will be remembered as a symbol of hope in humanity." She bowed her head and he slipped the medal around her neck. "Congratulations. You've deserved it." She lifted her head back up and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir."

"Ah yes, there's even one more thing." They saw him run back into the building to grab something quite large. "On behalf of the citizens of Vale, we'd like you all to accept this check of one million gold pieces in hopes that you'll find a use for it." They grabbed the giant check and held it in their hands and raised it to the sky. Everyone cheered and they all started to tear up. They couldn't believe this was happening.

A few hours ticked away and they finally were able to return to Weiss' house. With the key to the city, a giant check, and the Act of Valor medal in hand, they dropped onto the couch and gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was, um, unexpected," Yang said with her head facing the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. It was really cool though." They sat around just idolizing the gifts they received for a bit when Weiss had a really strange idea. She called for her butler and he responded quickly.

"You called, Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes, I would like to leave this manor in the hands of yours." I no longer see the need to have ownership of this house. It belongs to you." He was speechless. The rest of her team was speechless.

"Uh, Weiss?"

They were so confused, but she let them in on her plan. They packed up their desired belongings and left the house. She told Blake and Yang to sell their current house. At first, they wanted to know why, specifically, but Weiss simply told them that it was all part of a bigger thing. They sold their house as quickly as they could like Weiss instructed. She then took her team to a nearby mountain view on the ridge of the city. Weiss dropped her things and told them that she wanted to build a house for the four of them. They were caught off guard. A house for the four of them? She explained that they had the money to do it and that she believed that it was the best thing for them to stay together and for the world to know that we are here for them. With that explanation in mind, they agreed to building the house.

It took about a year and a half to complete their project, but when it was finished, they didn't regret the decision at all. They built a 4-room, 3-bath house with a balcony that stretched around the entire house, allowing them to have a perfect view of Vale and the sunrise and sunset. They even paved a road from Vale up to their house, with a sign at the base of the road reading,

_Team RWBY,_

_To serve and protect the people of this world._

They put their finishing touches on the house and were finally finished. They walked upstairs to the balcony and watched as the sun set on that wonderful day. Yang leaned on the railing and took in the fresh air of her new life.

"We're together once again, but this time, this will be forever." The other three girls smiled for they knew this was going to change their lives forever. Weiss grabbed Ruby by the waist and kissed her. Surprisingly, Blake grabbed Yang and kissed her. After each pair finished their kiss, they came together and held each other in their arms as the sun faded away. They said goodbye to the past and were finally ready to accept the future.

The End

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed the finale of this story. I started this story a long time and I got to see everything about this story evolve. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. It really means a lot. Also, check me out on twitter: RT_fan4life. I'll start to give you guys a more in depth gif of what I'm planning. One more thing, I was also maybe planning on making a fanfic youtube vlog. Yay or nay?


End file.
